Teenagers are DEFINITELY worse than Toddlers!
by xRaianx
Summary: Sequel to 'Kids? Yeah I need them, but right now' Sasuke thought toddlers were tough, teenagers are a completely different story. And with the arrival of several demons from his past, will he be able to defeat them and keep the kids under control?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon voices"**

**Note: STOP! Before you start reading this story if you haven't read 'Kids? Yeah I need them, but right now?' You need to read that one first, otherwise this story won't make sense. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Sumi! Sumi where are you? Sumi!" "Why are you screaming?" "Oh! There you are….should have known you were in the study," Shiori grinned. "Then why were you screaming if you know where I was," Setsumi dully stated, her brother shrugged.

"What are you doing?" "I'm reading, notice the book," she smiled pointing to the book that was lying on the desk in the room. "You always read…ain't you bored?" "And apparently you don't read enough; you're sounding like Suigetsu with his bad grammar. And my reading keeps Setoru and you alive during missions since I am the medic-nin," she stated.

"Come and train with me, I'm bored!" he whined in a very baby like manor despite his actually age. She raised a fine brow at his behavior, "You can't even hit me, go bug Setoru or Dad," she said while waiving him off, heading back into the study and her book.

"Setoru is going over boring plans in the living room and I don't know where Dad is," Shiori pouted, still trying to convince her; but it wasn't working. "Then go find Uncle Naruto….or Suigetsu, he likes to fight. I'm busy right now," she glared. "But Sumi!" he whined louder. "Shiori!" both teens turned to the figure down the hall, "Leave your sister alone!"

"Thanks Dad!" Setsumi chirped and dashed back into the study. "Book worm," Shiori mumbled; Sasuke glared at him. "What? I'm bored; I'm tired of sitting around here doing nothing! We haven't had a mission in weeks, and there's nothing to do," Shiori stated in his defense. Sasuke smirked at his statement, _'He sometimes acts just like I did at that age,'_ "You'll have a lot more missions to go on when they become available. Why don't you go to your Grandfather, he should be a challenge."

* * *

"Oh please! That old pervert, I don't know who's worse him or Grandpa Jiraiya," Shiori glared again, giving Naruto's famous arms over the head pose. _'And then there're times I worry if he's really my kid,'_ Sasuke sighed, rubbing the spot between his eyes. "Alright go out to the training grounds we'll see who's better," Sasuke smirked. "Really!?" "I'll even see if I can drag you brother away from studying as well." "Yes!" _'I think he's been hanging around Naruto a little too much,' _Sasuke sighed again while heading for the living room.

"Staring at those strategies all day won't make you a better shinobi." "Having a plan ready on a mission to keep all the members of the team safe is more important then building ones own strength," Setoru calmly stated. "Well when Shiori surpasses you in strength then maybe you'll train harder," Sasuke said trying to get a rise out of the 13 year old.

"Shiori has no complete control over any jutsu he possesses, dare I say he's worse than Uncle Naruto was at our age." Sasuke was offended by that statement, mostly because he said something similar to it long ago and was wrong, but hearing it come his son's mouth about his own brother didn't sit right with the older man. "Come out to the back yard," he ordered. Setoru sighed but stood and followed his Father.

"Where are you going Setoru?" Setsumi asked when she passed him in the kitchen. "Father demands I train with Shiori and himself," he dully stated, she could sense the slight anger hidden in his voice.

"I'll get the bandages ready, maybe I can try that jutsu I've been studying," her green eyes sparkled in excitement. _'Glad you're happy about this, you're not the one that has to waste your chakra on a pointless training exercise,' _Setoru thought continuing out to the back yard.

* * *

**Note: First chapter up, tell me if you like it! **

**Little info: This story is set 9 years after 'Kids? Yeah I need them, but right now?' So the kids are around 13 nearly 14 years old. And as Tsunade said they graduated the Academy after 2 years, and they became Chunins at age 8. The only reason they are still Chunins is because Sasuke felt they weren't ready to go any farther till they were much older. A good age for him was 14, Sasuke himself passed the Jounin exam easily and took the Anbu exam the next year. So he's in Anbu and the kids sensei. The rest you'll find out in time.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

* * *

An hour later as predicted Setsumi was back in the kitchen bandaging up a pouting Shiori. "Ouch!" Setsumi rolled her eyes as his childness. "If you stop moving around it wouldn't hurt!" she scolded. "Can't you just use your healing chakra?" he whined. 

"I'm not wasting my chakra on a few cuts you were careless enough to obtain. You shouldn't have tried that jutsu," she glared. "That was pointless, I'm going back to study," Setoru stated walking into the other room. "Dad do you want me to heal that?" Setsumi pointed to the mark on his face. "Oh! You'll heal Dad with your chakra but not me!" Shiori yelled jumping up from the table.

"I already told you why I wasn't healing you, and Dad wasn't even in the fight when he got that wound; and why are you yelling!" Setsumi screamed just as loud as her brother. "It's fine Sumi," Sasuke flinched at the screaming match between both kids. "I don't know Dad, I wouldn't want anyone to know that my 13 year old son was able to land a kunai on me. The Anbu Black Ops may think you are getting old," Shiori teased.

"Brother I suggest you watch what you say, cause I'm not healing you if Dad tries to kill you," Setsumi smiled running out of the room. "What's that suppose to mean Sumi? Hey, get back here!" Shiori demanded chasing after her. "You can't lay a hit on me during training, what makes you think you'll be able to catch me huh?" Setsumi teased.

* * *

"Daddy can I help?" Setsumi questioned at dinner, he nodded and gave her directions on what to do. "Can't we have Ramen?" Shiori pouted. "We had Ramen yesterday for lunch and dinner, and besides you're the only one that likes it," Setsumi said sticking her tongue out at him. 

The front door burst open a few minutes later, "Sasuke-kun!" "Oh god…she's back," Shiori groaned banging his head on the table. "Wasn't she on a mission?" Setsumi whispered to herself, "Apparently it wasn't long enough," Shiori sighed. "Sasuke-ku…oh it's you guys," Karin's bubble attitude completely change once she saw the three chunin in the kitchen.

"Yeah it's us seeing as we live here!" Shiori snapped his head up from the table glaring at the woman. "Shiori, don't be rude," Sasuke warned, which caused Karin to smile. _'Why is he defending her?'_ Setsumi thought staring at her father. "Sasuke-kun why don't we go out and eat tonight, just the two of us," Karin smirked seeing the glares she got from all three kids. "No." "W-what? But Sasuke-kun!" Karin protested.

'_Alright Dad,' 'I knew he didn't like her,' _Setsumi smiled. "Leave Karin," Sasuke said not even bothering to look up from what he was chopping on the cutting border. The woman pouted and turned to the door, "Yeah later Red!" Shiori's voice echoed from the kitchen followed by a few giggles. "Just you wait you little brats, Sasuke-kun will be mine; then I'll deal with you," Karin smirked. "I think she's loosing it Dad," Shiori sighed shaking his head in disappointment. "So why can't we have Ramen?" a groan was the response he got.

* * *

It was around one in the morning, Setsumi was making her way down to the kitchen. "What are you doing awake?" She jumped in shock hearing her father's voice. "I-I couldn't sleep?" she answered rubbing her eye. "What are you doing?" she asked moving across the kitchen to the frig., pulling out the milk and a cup from the cabinet. "I'm going over strategy for an up coming mission," he explained while moving a few scrolls out of the way so she could sit at the table. 

"Is it a mission with the team or Anbu?" "Anbu, I'll be gone for a few weeks. You three will be staying at one of your Aunt or Uncle's," he stated, "Ok." Sasuke could see the frown on her face, she was playing with the cup and she started biting her bottom lip. "What's wrong Setsumi?" "Wha-what makes you think there's anything wrong? There's nothing wrong!" Setsumi said in a panic.

"You always bite your lip when you're worried," Sasuke chuckled. (Sasuke laughing o.O we're all going to die…lol). "So what's bothering you?" Setsumi was silent for several minutes but then suddenly "Are you going to marry Karin!?"

* * *

**Note: I'm evil . . So what do you think Sasuke's answer will be? Does he feel he needs to get marry so the kids can have a Mother? Let me know what you think, ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto .o.o. 

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

**I got a few comments that Karin and Sasuke weren't a good match. Here's what happened, don't worry if Sasuke did whined up with Karin this would be a KarinxSasuke story. But it's not and won't be, so relax and enjoy. And I think Karin would kill herself before even agreeing to be the kids Mom cause all the kids hate her and would make her life a living hell!**

* * *

"Where did this come from?" She returned her gaze to the cup again," Well…I've just noticed that for the past couple of years she's been hanging around a lot and she haven't gotten married or even moved out of the compound yet." 

"Not everyone gets married, and we don't need the extra space in the compound seeing as how there's only four of us." "But Suigetsu and Juugo aren't living here," she protested. "Juugo lost control and is in Konoha's hospital for who knows how long. And Suigetsu isn't in the village enough to live here. And no one in their right mind would marry that woman," Sasuke smirked.

"So you don't like her?" Setsumi asked. "I agree with Setoru, she's annoying." She smiled at his response, but then suddenly frowned again, "Daddy…will you ever get married?" _'Why all these questions now?'_ he tore his eyes from the scroll he was reading to face her. For a split second Sasuke thought he was seeing someone else sitting next to him, _'Sakura.' _"No I probably will not."

"Did you love Momma?" Sasuke didn't respond to this, "I think it's time for bed Setsumi." "Why won't you answer me!" She demanded, a harsh tone to her normally calm voice. "It's complicated," "It's a yes or no answer, did you or didn't you!"

'_Did I love her? She never gave up on me when she should have. She even risked the wrath of the village because she gave birth to my children, she even died protecting them. But does that affect my feelings towards her?'_ "It's time to return to bed," he finally spoke, she sighed in defeat not getting the answer she wanted, "Yes Dad." She placed her cup in the sink and returned to bed.

* * *

The next morning after Sasuke packed and Ino came over get the kids, his team went to the Hokage. They were briefed on the mission and were heading out. "Dobe I need a favor." "Teme how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that! What do you need?" Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes, Naruto thought he wasn't going to talk and just leave. "I want the name on Sakura's grave changed, I want her to have my clan's name."

* * *

"So did you guys eat yet?" "Yes Aunt Ino," Setsumi smiled. "So what is your Father up to these days, he's always busy with Anbu or training you guys, we never see him," Ino smiled. "Dad ain't allowed to talk about what he does in Anbu, and training is boring because we have no missions to go on," Shiori pouted. "So you don't know anything, your Uncle won't tell me a thing either." 

"That's because you're not meant to know, how many time do I have to you that; troublesome." "You can't blame me for being curious Shikamaru, it's in my nature," Ino smiled to her husband as he entered the room. "Where's Inogie?" "She's probably in her room, but won't be there for long when she finds-."

Ino was interrupted by a high pitch scream from the door way. "Setsumi!" "Hello Inogie-chan," Setsumi smiled to the seven year old girl with the big blue eyes. "H-hello Setoru-kun, Shiori-kun," Inogie blushed when she spotted both boys at the table. _'Like mother, like daughter; so troublesome,'_ Shikamaru thought rolling his eyes. "Sup Nogie," Shiori smirked, causing the child to redden, Setoru didn't respond at all.

"So Uncle Shikamaru why were you not on the team with Father?" Setsumi questioned. "The Hokage did not need me for the mission," he simply stated. "Why would Uncle Naruto not need your brains on an Anbu mission?" Shiori teased.

* * *

"You want me to change her headstone?" Sasuke just nodded. "Why? For what reason should it be changed? She wasn't your wife Teme, she didn't die as an Uchiha. I just can't change the records, the elders would want a very good reason," Naruto explained. "I don't care what they want or what the records say! She became an Uchiha when she gave birth to my children!" Sasuke stated in a forced tone, trying hard not to just yelled at the blonde. 

"Sasuke if I could I would in a heart beat, it took weeks for them to allow Sakura to even give the kids your name. If Tsunade hadn't threatened to hurt them who knows what would have happened. But I give you my word…I'll bring it up and they'll probably want your reason for the change so the decision won't be made till after your mission is complete, now hurry up and go before your leader gets pissed," the Hokage smirked.

"So Uchiha what took you so long?" "That's none of your business Inuzuka," Sasuke glared. "We're leaving now move out!" the captain ordered.

* * *

"He's out of the village, now would be the perfect time to attack." "Calm yourself, we must have a plan first before we rush in." "He killed Lord Oorchimaru, we get and kill his kids how hard is that!?" "You forget who protects those kids when he's not there. Not to mention they have become very powerful themselves."

* * *

**Note: Aww Sasuke's going soft! Cute! Oh and before I forget Inogie (As you may have figured out) is Ino and Shikamru's daugther, and just like her Mother when she was younger she has a crush on both Uchiha brothers. Damn them for getting their Father's looks. lol And who are these strangers talking about killing the kids!? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter!**

Thanks for the comments too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

* * *

"Aunt Ino! Do you have any medical books available?" Setsumi called from Shikamaru's study. "No I'm sorry Setsumi, your Mother and Grandmother are the medic-nin not me!" _'Oh man, now I can't study.'_

"Hey Sis come outside an train with us!," Shiori's voice rang from the open window. "Don't you ever get tired of training Shiori?" "Don't you ever get tired of studying?" he snapped back. _'I should have known that was coming,' _Setsumi rolled her eyes.

'_What! What was that? It was faint but it was still there,' _Setsumi panicked racing out of the house to the large front yard. "Setoru, Shiori did you-," "Yeah we sensed it, Setoru's already heading to the Hokage," Shiori stated.

* * *

"Hey guys lunch is…are you guys ok?" Ino asked when she noticed they were just standing in the yard. "Shiori, Setsumi?" "Someone's in the village," Setsumi answered her question. _'An invasion!' _Ino ran back inside to inform Shikamaru. 

"Sumi can you pin point their exact location?" Shiori questioned while scanning the roof tops. "It's hard, they're moving to fast," she glared. "There! 40 meters north, I can sense about five of them. But they're more close by. They're coming this way!" _'About time we had some fun,' _Shiori smirked spotting one of the ninja on a roof not far away.

"They're Sound nin Shiori," "I can see that Sis, only makes this more fun," he smirk grew. _'I hope Setoru has informed Uncle Naruto,' _Setsumi panicked, the enemy still advancing on them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," one of the Sound nin said smirking. "Looks to me like a couple of kids," another spoke up. "Looks to me like two adults who can make complete sentences…good job guys, at least the Sound is teaching you something," Shiori stated crossing arms over his chest. _'Please don't pester them Shiori, not when it's five against two,' _Setsumi sighed.

"Well snappy attitude, and trademark smirk. You have to be one of Uchiha's kids," the first man spoke. "Oh yeah you're definitely the genius of the group," Shiori rolled his eyes.

"What do you want here?" Shikamaru asked stepping out into the yard. "Uchiha killed Lord Orochimaru, we've come here to pay him back. And seeing as he isn't here we'll have to settle with you two…come to think of it, isn't there one more of you little brats around here somewhere." "Well now we know they can count too, heads up these are the real deal!"

"Shiori silence!" a voice drew everyone's attention to the entrance of the yard. "Uncle Naruto!" _'Oh great, we'll be lucky if he even leaves us one,'_ Shiori sulked. "Shiori stop acting like a child," Setsumi scolded. "I'm not acting like a child." "If I could see your mouth right now, you'd probably have your tongue sticking out." "Who says I don't."

(In case you're wondering what that was about, Shiori wears a mask just like Kakashi's over his mouth and nose, but he only wears it when training or on missions).

* * *

"What do you want here?" "This doesn't involve the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, only Sasuke Uchiha." "Well you must be blind cause we ain't him!" "Shiori be quiet!" "What!? I'm just stating the fact that they must be blind." "Shiori would keep your mouth shut for five seconds!" 

"He is right however, we are not the Uchiha you seek," Setoru said. "Thank you!" "Shiori that was not five seconds!" "We're not picky, killing the three of you should be enough," the leader said, showing his yellow teeth; ignoring the verbal fight going on between two of the kids. _'Apparently hygiene is not very important to them,' _Setsumi flinched.

"You can try," Shiori offered. "Shiori quiet!" Naruto glared at the young boy. "Why!? I'm not afraid of them! I could take all them on by myself!" Shiori snapped. _'Was that the way I was when I was he's age? No wonder Teme and Sakura were so annoyed with me,'_ Naruto smirked.

His smirk faded when he turned back to the Sound nin, "Where's Kabuto?" "Lord Kabuto would not worry himself over a small assassination mission, he believes we can complete this without him." "I'm not a fool, and it's a shame he still thinks of me as one. Setsumi!" "Hai!" "Expand your field of chakra throughout the village, there should be one Sound nin unaccounted for," he ordered.

It took her a few minutes but she completed his request; however she paled when she found just where the missing nin was. "No! He's at Mother's grave!" _'No,'_ Naruto turned to the kids, but Setoru and Shiori were already gone.

* * *

"I was wondering when one of you would show up. Just my luck that both of you happened to appear." "What are you doing? Get away from there!" Shiori yelled, charging for the man. "Shiori don't!" However Setoru was unable to stop his brother's attack. "Quite a temper you have, that's not good in battle," Kabuto smirked. Shiori glared, "Says you!" he took a swing at the glasses wearing ninja from Sound. 

"That's right this woman was your Mother wasn't she. Pity…she was a very good medic-nin, dare I say even better than Tsunade and myself. She was very beautiful too; it's a shame she got involved with Sasuke though," Kabuto's smirk widened when he blocked another of Shiori's punches.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for slow update, been busy this week and didn't have time to finish typing this chapter right away. I'm still kind of writting this story so there are going to be a lot of slower updates in the future to give you a heads up. Is anyone suprised it's not Itachi and Kisame that attacked?**

**Thanks for the comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

* * *

"How do you know so much about our Mother, and what does our Father have to do with any of it!" "No one ever told you did they?" "Told us what!?" Shiori demanded, Sharingan blazing in anger. "This woman was killed because she gave birth to a traitor's children, Sasuke Uchiha's," Kabuto chuckled at the look on the boy's face.

"What are you talking about?" "I see Sasuke never told you, did he?" "You already said that, what didn't he tell us damn-it!" "That's enough Kabuto!" Naruto's voice rang through the small garden.

"I'm surprised that Tsunade would trust you enough with the protection of the village," Naruto glared at the words coming form the medic's mouth. "And it appears that after the Snake was killed you slithered right into his place, didn't you?" _'What are they talking about?' _Shiori rolled his eyes.

"Lord Hokage where is Setsumi?" Setoru questioned when he noticed she was not in the area. "She is fine Setoru, Shikamaru and she are dealing with our other guests." "We merely wish for a trade, you give us Sasuke and we will leave the village," Kabuto said while fixing his glasses. "Go to hell!" Shiori yelled.

"Shiori! Why is Sasuke so important to you? I can see the fear in your eyes, you're afraid of him," Naruto smirked. "He still has to own up to the deal Lord Orochimaru offered him." "Last time I checked, Itachi was still alive." After Naruto said this he flinched, he could feel both the boys' chakra grow 10 times stronger at the mention of their uncle's name. _'They still remember when Itachi kidnapped Sumi.'_

'_Such power both of them posses at their age, either one of them would be the perfect vessel for Lord Orochimaru's return,'_ Kabuto's plan just needed to be put in motion.

* * *

"Uchiha! Let's move, we're not stopping here!" their captain ordered. "Yo! Uchiha let's move," Kiba growled, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. _'Something's wrong at the village,'_ he activated his bloodline trait. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

"No it can't be!" Sasuke took off back towards the village. "Hey Uchiha! Where the hell are you going?" "Dog what is it?" "Tiger just ran off! He was mumbling something, he's heading toward the village; what should I do captain?"

"Leave him. He'll face the Hokage and the council when we return," their captain spoke through his wireless mic. _'Uchiha you idiot! If you're betraying the village again, you'll loose the kids.'_

* * *

"Uncle Shikamaru are you alright!" Setsumi panicked when she saw him go down from an attack. _'I didn't expect more to appear, 12 against 2 are not good odds.' _"I'm alright Setsumi." _'I need to find a way to defeat them before anyone gets hurt. Ino and Inogie are safely away from the house, but Setsumi's still here and Setoru and Shiori not to mention Sasuke will kill me if something happens to her. This is such a drag.'_

"Setsumi on my signal I want you to run to the safe houses." "What, no! I won't leave you here alone Uncle Shikamaru!" "Setsumi that's an order, now go!" Shikamaru yelled shoving her towards the entrance of the yard, away from the enemy shinobi. "Uncle Shikamaru!" his plan didn't work the way he thought it would, instead of all the ninja coming after him 3 of the 12 raced after the girl. _'No Setsumi!'_

* * *

"What deal did Father make! And how does my Mother and us play into this!" Shiori growled, throwing another punch. "I killed her…avenging Lord Orochimaru's death; however, if she allowed me to kill the 3 of you she would have lived." "Is that true?" Shiori's question was directed towards the Hokage. "Shiori I-," "He was to cowardly to tell us! Why did killing us avenge that Snake!"

"You are dense aren't you?" Kabuto smirked. "Father killed Orochimaru…in order to gain revenge you would have had to kill him. You however lacked the skill to find him so you settled on attacking a woman and her children…you're pathetic," Setoru glared filling in the blanks to Kabuto's story.

At the mention of their Mother's death something inside Shiori snapped, black markings started spreading up his arms towards his face. "I'll kill you!"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" "Leave me alone!" "Sorry sweetie but that's not an option, we were sent to capture you." "Well that maybe a problem then." All attention was drawn to the figure down the street. "Grandpa Kashi!" Setsumi smiled seeing him.

* * *

'_How could this boy posses Lord Orochimaru's curse seal.' 'When'd that appear?'_ Naruto panicked, memories of how Sasuke acted while under the seal flooded through his mind. "What's the matter? Are you finally taking me seriously now?" Shiori smirked, "I guess I have to use this more often to gain respect." What was odd about that last statement was Shiori wasn't talking to Kabuto, he was talking to his brother.

* * *

**Note: Finally I updated! Sorry it took so long. Break is starting soon so I should be able to get more done now.**

**Big question, how did Shiori get the curse mark? And what was Sasuke doing abandoning his team like that! And what is Kabuto's real reason for being in the village...you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

* * *

"I knew there were snakes in the village, Setsumi why are they chasing you?" Kakashi asked. She shook her head, "I don't know, they're after Dad." _'I knew this would happen.'_ "Where are your brothers?" "They took off when we sensed the leader of their group at Mom's grave." _'So it begins again.'_

* * *

"Shiori you must calm down!" "You know I'm so tired of hearing people say that to me. I'm in full control, I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm very impressed Shiori…being able to control Lord Orochimaru's seal so well at your age; you must be very strong," Kabuto smirked trying to goaded the boy. "What was that? This is my seal, I was born with it and only I control it!"

'_He controls it! But that's impossible.' 'This is going to slow, he must be taken care of now,'_ Setoru calmly thought.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the wall surrounding the village in record time,_ 'Just as I thought, he's definitely here.' _Jumping from the wall to the nearest roof he made his way toward the enemy chakra signature.

* * *

"See Setsumi they weren't that tough," Kakashi smiled. "Yeah I guess…I just hope Uncle Shikamaru's ok." "Why don't you go find your brothers and I'll help Shikamaru alright." She nodded and raced down the street in the direction of the cherry blossom garden.

* * *

Shiori was tired of talking to the man who killed his Mother. _'All because Dad was a coward.'_ _'His power is increasing each minute he stands there…only the other boy's chakra is rising as well,'_ Kabuto turned to face Setoru. _'It's impressive just how much he looks and acts like Sasuke, he would be perfect for the resurrection jutsu.'_

"Setoru! Shiori! Stand down," both boys turned to the person at the entrance of the small garden. _'What's he doing here?' 'So he decided to show this time.'_ "It's so nice to see you again, hopefully this meeting will be under better circumstances. If you agree to come without a fight, this village will be left alone. You wouldn't want your children hurt would you…Sasuke."

Upon seeing the assistant of his ex-sensei, Sasuke unlocked stage 2 of the curse seal. _'Whoa! What the hell is that!' _Shiori was in a panic seeing his Father in this state. His seal disappeared at the immense chakra coming from the older man. "I see you choose to fight, very well." **"Not here!" **Sasuke's demon voice growled.

'_He doesn't wish to destroy her resting place.' _"Very well pick where." **"Outside the village."** "Very well, I'll play by your rules for now Sasuke."

"Daddy," a feared whisper called from behind him. Turning around he met the scared green eyes of his little girl.

* * *

**Note: This chapter is small...sorry. **

**And in case anyone is wondering. The kids somehow were born with the curse seal that Orochimaru gave Sasuke. Only difference is they can control it. Setoru and Setsumi have never activated their seals, yet. But Shiori as you know now has. They can use it for longer periods of time without loosing control of themselves. **

**Another thing none of the kids knew that Sasuke had the ceal as well, and they have never seen him stage two. That's why Setsumi is freaked by his appearance, how will she react to this new information. Will the kids ever trust him again?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

* * *

"Daddy…is that y-you?" he didn't reply to her question. "Yeah it's him," Shiori frowned never taking his eyes off his Father. **"We end this now Kabuto!" **"Well don't you look just like your Mother, I bet you're just as smart as she was too," Kabuto sent a sly grin towards Setsumi. "You have no right to talk to her!" **"Leave her out of this," **Sasuke stood protectively in front of her. 

Demon Sasuke and the medic ninja from Sound disappeared out of the peaceful garden. "Setoru! Shiori! Freeze, don't go after them and that's an order!" Naruto growled while making his way of to the fallen Setsumi. (She had fallen in fear of her Father's appearance). "Setsumi everything is alright," he tried to comfort the young girl.

"What was wrong with Dad?" she cried clearly still in shock. "You have nothing to fear, he won't hurt you in that stage." "What stage?" Shiori asked when he approached. "Grandma Tsunade has taught you about curses has she not Munchkin?" "Yeah must are put on people by another person, but I've never seen a curse do that!"

Naruto sighed, "That's because your Father was given that curse seal by the diseased Snake Sannin, Orochimaru a long time ago." Shiori scrunched up his face in a displeased manor, "How long, before or after he abandoned the village and let Mom die!"

"Shiori you must understand, it was very complicated when we were your age. During our first chunin exam in the Forest of Death was when he received the curse mark. At the time he was so bent on getting stronger to defeat Itachi that he was willing to do anything." "Why was he after his brother?" Setsumi shook remembering the time she met her Uncle.

"He killed the entire Uchiha clan when you Father was young except him. He wanted Sasuke to come after him for revenge." "Well that explains why we're the only Uchiha's besides Dad in the village," Shiori said rolling his eyes. "Have respect for the dead brother," Setoru glared at his brother's ignorance.

"But that doesn't explain why he looks like that." "The curse mark is fueled by anger, it only takes that stage when he's really mad." "The question is however, what is he mad about?" all eyes turned to Setoru. "What do you mean?" "We weren't in danger, neither was the village. He was at stage 2 when he saw Kabuto, somehow that got to him," Setoru explained. "Your old man has never really liked Kabuto very much."

"Maybe…oh I don't know he doesn't like him because that bastard killed our Mother!" Shiori yelled turning away. _'You idiot.'_ "That…that man killed Mom?"

* * *

Outside the Village…. 

"Sasuke we merely wish for a trade. The safety of this village and your children lay in your hands."** "I should have killed you when I got rid of the snake," **Sasuke hissed out. "That's right…if you killed me then Sakura would still be alive," Kabuto smirked. **"What do you want with me?"** "I don't need you, I only need your body."

"**My body….what use is that to you?" **"A jutsu that Lord Orochimaru invented before you came to Sound, it was similar to the Soul transfer jutsu and his reanimation jutsu. However he rarely used this one. This justu requires a great amount of chakra from only one that possesses the curse mark." _'Why did he never mention that jutsu during training?'_

"The one problem with this and the reason why he rarely used it was because he valued his life to greatly. This jutsu requires the user to sacrifice their body to the one they are bringing back to this world." **"You want me to sacrifice my body to bring back the Snake,"** Sasuke growled showing his fangs.

"You always were the sharpest of your group, besides Sakura of course. And you would be holding up your end of the deal, or have you forgotten that you were so willing to offer your body as Orochimaru's vessel in order to gain the power to kill your brother."

* * *

"You guys knew?" Setsumi paled. "We just found out, but apparently Dad and Uncle Naruto knew; they just didn't tell us," Shiori glared at Naruto. "You knew Uncle Naruto….why didn't you tell us?" Naruto could never ignore those eyes no matter how much he wished to. 

"We didn't want you to get upset. We were afraid you would of after him in revenge." "You don't think we're upset right now!" Shiori yelled again, "That bastard killed our Mother and you think we'll just stand by and do nothing!" "Your Father is taking care of it." "It's not his fight, it's ours!"

"Shiori! Setoru don't! Let him handle this," but Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears. Both boys were gone from the garden. "Uncle Naruto what's going to happen? We have to help Dad and the boys," Setsumi stood, prepared to follow. "No wait Sumi! I'll go after them, I want you to go to the tower; stay there." "But Uncle Naruto!" "I will handle this, ok?" he smiled whipping the tears from her cheeks.

'_I just hope I'm not to late, with the curse mark on and active Shiori is even more dangerous than before. I only hope Setoru doesn't have it as well; however, then again those boys share everything,'_ Naruto shook his head. _'It's times like this I wish you were here Sakura-chan, we could really use your help.'_

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Kabuto… 

"I would think carefully if I were you Sasuke, 3 very important lives are at stake." **"Leave them out of this."** "I've seen their power, one of them even possesses the curse mark himself. I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would not be picky with who is his vessel," Kabuto smirked. Sasuke, still being stage 2 of the seal, summoned chidori without even making a signal hand sign.

"Yo! Four eyes!" "Well it appears the boy has made your choice a lot easier." **"Shiori! Stay there,"** Sasuke ordered. "Look I ain't listening to **you** right now! You lied to us and I-," **"I did not give an opinion, that's an order form your sensei!" **

"You can't keep throwing that in there when we don't listen to you!" "Brother that's enough, we are clearly not strong enough to fight him now." "So what now you're agreeing with Dad?" Setoru glared at this. "I am not agreeing with **anyone**, I'm merely stating a fact." _'Oh…I think I hit a nerve.'_

* * *

"Aunt Hinata what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at one of the safe houses or the Hyuga Estate, and where's Haru?" Setsumi questioned looking around the room for the little hyperactive blonde boy. Hinata smiled, "He's safe at the Estate with TenTen." "Where's Uncle Neji?" "He's on a mission right now." "Oh," Setsumi sighed and plopped down in of the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Are you alright Setsumi?" Hinata asked sensing something was bothering the girl. " Aunt Hinata...what was my Mother like?"

* * *

**Note: Ok So this was much longer like I promised, go me!**

**Info: Once agian you need a little info to help with the story. Ok so everyone knows how teens work right? We always have something going on in our lives that is stressful. These guys are the same way. Let's start with the oldest.**

**Setoru: Since he looks and acts exaclly like his Father most of the villagers are afraid he will follow the same path as Sasuke did, by betraying the village. Setoru hates above anything else to be put in the same catagory as his Father. He wants everyone to know that he will not turn out that way, but it's hard to convince a whole village of this.**

**Shiori: Since he is like the new Naruto of this story he's always in competition with the new Sasuke, which happens to be his brother. So basically think of their relationship as the way Itachi and Sasuke's was, the part where Sasuke wanted to be better than his brother, before Itachi killed everyone. And there's a little bit of the Naruto/Sasuke rivalry in there too.**

**Setsumi: She has it tough. Being the only girl in the house with two brothers and her Father. She just wants so badly to know her Mother, be able to have what other children in the village have, and complete family. Sasuke tries to help her deal with this problem but there's only so much a Father can do for his daughter, she really needs her Mother right now in her life. (crys) .O.O.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon voices"**

* * *

"Great job Dad…you really nailed him," Shiori said sarcastically. "Enough Shiori," Sasuke growled.

'_**His resurrection jutsu requires a great amount of chakra from one that possess the curse mark. This jutsu requires the user to sacrifice their body…I'm sure Lord Orochimaru is not picky with his new body.' **_

'_There's no way I'll let that Snake be brought back.' _"Hey Uncle Naruto…where's Sumi?" Shiori turned to the blonde. "I sent her to the tower, she's safe."

* * *

They quickly returned within the walls of the village. "Teme you know the council won't be to happy with you abandoning your team on that important mission." "My students come first." "Don't you mean your kids Teme?"

Suddenly the door burst open, "Naruto! What happened out there!? How was Kabuto and his men able to enter the village undetected!" Tsunade yelled, causing the room to shake with her power. "They weren't undetected, Setsumi and the boys sensed them and came to inform me," Naruto tried to calm the raging woman.

"We have other things to worry about…like Orochimaru." "WHAT! Teme what the hell are you talking about!?" "Kabuto is trying to bring him back to life." "That's impossible! Only the sick bastard himself knows jutsu like that." "Seems Kabuto has been finishing his work."

* * *

"Just a heads up, we haven't forgiven you for not telling us about what happened to Mom yet," Shiori glared while getting his gear ready. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me…it was for your safety." "What do you me-." "That's enough of this conversation, you want a mission we have one. Are you ready?" "Hai."

* * *

"I still don't understand what's the point of this mission?" Shiori said throwing his arms over his head. "We're suppose to retrieve something from Suna, easy," Setsumi smiled. _'What happened to her? Yesterday she was balling like a baby, today she's her creepy always happy self. And she calls me childish.'_

The trip to Suna was quiet at first, until Shiori got tired of the silence. "You know when I wanted a mission I was thinking along the lines of an escort mission, where enemy nin would come after us. We're chunin! This is pathetic."

"You know you could think of this in a positive way," Setsumi smiled again. "Your cheeriness is freaking me out," her brother stated. "My cheeriness is freaking you out!? How about I knock you out, then will you have something to say?" she glared raising her fist. _'This is going to be a long mission,' _Setoru sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's not kill your brother before we finish the mission Setsumi," Sasuke stated._ 'Teamwork definitely needs work on.'_

* * *

4 days later…

"Um…I'm not a master with directions but shouldn't we have made it to Suna two days ago?" Shiori questioned looking around the small tea house.

"If you read more you wouldn't be this slow," Setsumi giggled. "Hey!"

"Shiori silence."

"If you haven't noticed brother this mission has nothing to do with Suna." Shiori turned to his Father, "Then what are we doing?" "That has puzzled me as well," Setoru looked at the older man seated at the table next to his sister.

"This…is an S-ranked mission." _'Whoa.'_ "S-ranked! But chunin aren't allowed on S-ranked missions, only Anbu." "This is my mission Sumi."

Shiori growled slamming his fist on the table, "If this is your mission then why are we on it!?" "The mission is to find information on Kabuto's location," Sasuke explained, completely ignoring his son's question.

"Um…wouldn't he be in Oto in the land of sound?" "That village was destroyed 15 years ago." "If it was destroyed, why are there still sound ninja then?" "There were many bases used for Orochimaru's experiments, they're mostly likely hiding in them."

"And you know this because you use to work for the enemy." Sasuke did not like the sarcastic comment and chose not answer Shiori again. "Why is finding him now so important?" "He perfected a forbidden jutsu that must not be used."

"That's nice and all but that still don't explain why we're here though." "We're leaving," Sasuke said while standing. "What!? Hey you didn't answer my question!" Shiori yelled chasing after him.

"How many years have we known Dad and he never answers the important questions," Setsumi sighed shaking her head. _'Setsumi is right, Father is hiding something about why he brought us along on this mission.'_

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will have a little comedy in it. An enemy nin appears but it's not what the kids are expecting. Oh and sorry I thought a battle scene would be boring with Kabuto and Sasuke. Short version, Kabuto was loosing and retreated Sasuke was pissed off, plain and simple.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Fire Country Border…

"From here on out keep alert for enemy shinobi," Sasuke ordered.

"Now when you say enemy shinobi you mean what exactly, just so we can be sure," Shiori smirked seeing his Father glare at him.

"What!? That was a reasonable question…OW! Sumi why did you hit me!"

"Because you're being stupid and keep your voice down," she harshly whispered.

Twenty minutes later they were still walking down the path when a man jumped out of the bushes.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" All members of team Uchiha were shocked by the appearance of the man.

"Uh…Daddy do you know this guy?" Setsumi flinched, appalled by the man altogether.

Setoru glared, "He's drunk."

"He's not wearing any pants," Shiori paled.

"Ew gross!" Setsumi squeaked covering her eyes.

"What village is he from?" Setoru questioned, pulling a kunai from his holster.

"Forget what village he's from, find where his pants went to!" Shiori panicked looking around.

"What's the matter girl…never seen a man before," the strange man chuckled, Sasuke stepped in front of Setsumi.

"Ok you really need to like put pants on now…that's not suppose to do that!"

"Shiori focus!"

"How can I focus when he's hanging out there!"

"Can we not give descriptions please," Setsumi begged.

"Setsumi stand back," Sasuke ordered. "Hai."

"He's not even worth fighting he's drunk," Shiori stated, "I'd give him about another minute before he passes out completely." '_I_ _still wish I could find his pants.'_

"Sasuke Uchiha…Kabuto agreed to pay me a lot…a lot of money, a lot of money…," the man faded off his train of thought.

"Hey man you stated you were getting paid three times but we still don't know why you're getting paid."

Setoru turned his gaze to his brother, "You want to get rid of him, stop trying to anger him."

"Hey if he's angry maybe he'll sober up a little and exactly be a challenge…and hopefully he'll remember where he put his pants!"

"We don't have time for two-bit reject shin obi from second rate village, where are you meeting Kabuto to get your pay?"

"I'm not telling you Uchiha…you won't be alive long enough to worry," the man started to sway.

'_This guy is not serious right?' _

_'This is what all our hard training has gotten us? Rip off!?' _

_'This is pathetic.'_ After another minute the man was laying unconscious on the ground.

"I highly doubt you'll be fighting anything but a headache tomorrow, would hate to be you! But I do hope you find your pants and get a medic to check you out!"

"Shiori let's go, leave him before he wakes up!" Setsumi called from down the road.

"Hey! Wait up jeez you could have told me you were moving!"

"We thought you would have noticed."

"Shut up Setoru!"

* * *

**Note: Ok another short chapter but think of it this way, it's just a short little break in between all the drama and saddness that has been going on. And Sasuke get's to bond with his kids better now that he dragged them on this mission. And just a heads up, next few chapters may not be very interesting cause I'm kind of having a little writers block. But the good news is I'm working on pictures of the kids, so you can see what they look like. Setsumi is almost completley finished. And I started on Shiori, hopefully I can get them done in the next week or so. But not making any promises!**

**Thanks for the comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

2 days later…

"Dad where are we, this doesn't look like a hidden village," Setsumi said looking around at the people.

"It's not…it's just a small no name village in lighting country."

"What the hell are we doing here!" Shiori yelled causing several of the villagers to stare at him. "We're trying to keep a low profile, stop shouting," Sasuke glared.

'_Shouting is not the only thing we're going to have to worry about if he tries that jutsu he's been working on during sparing practice,' _Setsumi sighed. "So why are we here?"

"We're here because word reached Konoha that Kabuto is hiding somewhere in this area, we're here to get information on his exact whereabouts."

"In this little town, this village doesn't even look like it's seen a ninja before."

"They're probably questioning if you really are a shinobi." "Shut up Setoru!"

"These people aren't the only ones living in this village, a few informants are stationed here as well. For the time being we must find a place to stay."

* * *

After they got settled Setoru and Shiori disappeared leaving their Father and Sister. "Where did your brothers go?" 

"They just left, they're probably exploring the town or training in the woods."

"Don't leave this room, I'll be back shortly," he said existing the room. "Ok, whatever!"

* * *

An hour and two medical books later the boys entered the room. "You better be getting showers because you're both covered in mud. What were you going, wrestling a pig?" Setsumi glared staring at the tracks of mud they brought in with them. 

"No we were not wrestling a pig! And why do you care, and where's Dad?"

"I don't know where he went he left right after you and he said he would be back shortly, which was a lie cause that was an hour ago."

* * *

About another hour later… 

"So where did you disappear to Dad!" Shiori smirked from his relaxed position on the bed. "I went to check up on a lead, where were you?"

"We were sparing in the woods," Setoru answered from the chair across the room.

"And I didn't even burn down one tree this time."

"Yeah he just burnt his arm, which I had to heal. Your lucky you didn't set anything else on fire," Setsumi stated smiling over the brim of her book at her brother's face.

"Hey it was just a little burn that's it!"

"I still don't understand the problem. You were the one that invented the Fire Skin jutsu yet you can't control it."

"Hey it's hard to control! I have to release an even amount of chakra over my body for the fire to react to. Not enough chakra the fire won't stay lit, to much chakra and the fire will get out of control."

"Well we know you can make either to much or to little, but you can never meet in the middle."

"Just cause I ain't got perfect chakra control like **someone **and I have to actually train-." "Are you implying that I don't put any effort into my training!"

"Well when all you do is read and correct the way I speak then yeah that's what I'm implying!" he gave a bad imitation of her voice, causing her glare at him. From her position at the head of the bed she threw her book at his head.

(Remember he was sitting at the end of the bed she was sitting on reading.)

"Why you! How about I put you in a coma then we'll see who's training has paid off."

"Well maybe you should then I wouldn't have to hear you and your miss-it-all-attitude!" he snapped back rubbing the bump that was forming on his head from where the book hit him.

"Enough! Why do the two of you continue to fight constantly about everything? Your Mother and Naruto acted more like siblings than the both of you. What is the problem? Your first test out of the academy was teamwork, and I'm sure you are the only three that actually passed the bell test the way it was suppose to. Yet lately it se-."

"Do we need to be lectured on teamwork when you're the one who failed to mention that the leader of our greatest enemy, who we've been fighting against since we got out of the academy killed our Mother! So before you go off again about teamwork, think about how much **teamwork** you put into this team **Sensei**!"

Shiori got off the bed and headed to the door, "Where are you going?"

"Well since I'm the only one who can't control their jutsu in this group, I'm going to go train." He left slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make him upset. I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

"I want the both of you to stay here. Don't leave the room," Sasuke ordered going after the boy. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_

* * *

**Note: Aww brother and sister fighting yet again, I wonder if Setoru ever gets tired of them? And did you noticed I added the bell test in there, cause Sasuke had to give it to them...it's a tradition! But they actually passed it cause they are siblings and should work well together. Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I thought it would be cute if their Team name was their last name, cause they are all Uchiha so it fit. **

**Hope you like, thanks for the comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

In the forest near the village…. 

"Shiori training this hard is not going to do you any good. You're no use to the team if you're tired."

"Then replace me! I'm of no use to the team anyway! I can't control my chakra like Setoru and Sumi can, I'm the weak son!"

"Who told you, you were weak?" Sasuke glared hearing this.

"Oh come on it's not like you didn't know! Everyone says I'm just like Uncle Naruto when he was my age. Always the goof off, fooling around when I should have been paying attention. I always get everything last! It never fails, Setoru is always better then me at everything."

Sasuke just stood there shocked, he never knew his son was feeling that way. He never showed he was upset that his brother was the stronger shin obi, but he understood how he felt.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shiori turned away glaring at ground.

"You may fool around at lot more then I would like, but that's your character. And just because you do doesn't mean your anything like your uncle."

"Oh really, how would you know? Everyone back home says we're just like the old team 7. Sumi is Mom's double and Setoru is just like you."

"There are many difference between you brother and myself," Sasuke stated in a defensive manor. Shiori gave him a disbelieving look_, 'Yeah right, and Grandpa Kashi ain't a pervert.'_

"Name one thing that is different, and don't make anything up cause I'll know."

"For one…Setoru doesn't eat tomatoes," Sasuke smirked, Shiori however glared.

"He doesn't eat them cause if he did he would die!"

"Alright…he talks more than I do."

"That's the best you got?"

"I can relate more to you than to him."

"Yeah right, you're one of the strongest shin obi in the village. Like you could relate to me."

'_I really don't want to get into this.' _"I wasn't always like this you know, I know how you feel. Because it was the same way I felt when I was compared to my brother, I felt weak. I always wanted to beat him because he was the best at everything, so I always tried to work twice as hard."

"Well did it work, were you stronger than him?"

"No…that's why I went to Orochimaru to get the strength I needed."

"And so you're stronger?" Shiori was getting really confused now, he kind of lost interest in what his father was saying but didn't wish to interrupt him.

"I got stronger…but I nearly killed Naruto and your Mother."

"WHAT!"

"Relax we were your age when this happened."

"Is there a point to this story?" Shiori sighed rolling his eyes.

'_So impatience,' _"The point is what I did, did not make me stronger. I lost a lot for my mistake, and I don't want any of you to make the same the mistake."

"Yeah right, let's go back to the room," the boy started walking away.

'_I lost your Mother because I was blinded by power…I can't loose you too.'_

* * *

The room… 

"What the hell happened in here?" Shiori questioned looking around the now messy room they were staying in. Setumi was still sitting on the bed reading, but Setoru wasn't in the room.

There were noises coming from the second joint bedroom, Sasuke growled lightly at the mess_, 'Who the hell is here?'_

"Where's your brother Sumi?"

She smiled over the top of her book, which Shiori noticed it was the one she hit him with earlier.

"He's in there, we have a guest."

Both Sasuke and Shiori raised a brow at her. Said guest burst through the archway, "Hey! There you are Ori, was wondering where the hell you were. And I see you old man's here too."

"What are you doing here Suigetsu?"

* * *

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, been very busy. This chapter is suppose to center around Shiori's rivalry with his brother, I'm trying to put Sasuke in a few situations with each of his kids. It's funny trying to see him deal with the emotional part of parenthood.**

**Tell me if you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

"Can't I see my old team leader and his kids without getting the third degree?" the shark man asked innocently. "And you!" he looked to the boy standing next to his ex-teammate, "You're bugging the hell out of Karin right?" 

Shiori nodded, "Oh yeah…let's just say her and fire jutsu don't work well together."

Suigetsu burst into laughter, falling onto the bed Setsumi was occupying, causing her to scream.

"What are you doing here Suigetsu?" Sasuke repeated leaning against the door.

"Ah…relax Uchiha. I'm just finishing up a mission that Fox gave me. On my way back I happened to notice Ori and Toru in the woods," he smirked seeing Setoru enter the room.

"Shouldn't you be heading back if dobe is expecting you?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing way out here." Both Sasuke and Setoru glared.

"Hey you know it's really weird how you both do that glare thing at the same time," Suigetsu stated completely ignoring that they were glaring at him.

"Not the right thing to say," Shiori mumbled shaking his head.

'_We are nothing alike,' _Setoru's glare hardened, but he didn't voice his thoughts. He walked back into the other room.

Shiori sighed_, 'He takes everything way to seriously.'_

A short time later and with what patience he had left, Sasuke was able to get ride of the annoying man.

* * *

Next day… 

"Get your bags, we're leaving."

"Wait Dad, why? We've only been here for a day," Shiori said yawning; it was only an hour after sunrise, "Dad it's way to early to leave yet."

"Brother stop whining."

"Shut up Setoru, was I talking to you!"

"Why are you screaming…do you know what time it is?" Setsumi asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh look…princess is awake."

"Watch it Shiori!"

'_First thing when we return to the village…teamwork training,'_ Sasuke sighed feeling a headache coming on from the shouting match in the room.

An hour later...

"Daddy are we going to any other villages?"

"There would be not point since we have no leads at the moment."

"So a long trip to a little town in the middle of nowhere and a drunk with no pants on…that was a great mission!" Shiori stated, throwing his arms up in the air.

"So we're going home?" Sumi pouted.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you would want to go home?" Shiori whispered to her.

She glared, "Not if she's there." She was worried about what Karin would try to do when they returned home.

"Don't worry about her, when I'm done with her she'll never want to even get married," he smirked causing her to laugh. _'I can just image what you have planned brother.'_

* * *

Konoha gates… 

"Hi guys!" the 3 chunin were bombarded by several smaller children upon entering the village. Setsumi smiled at them, "Hello Inogie-chan."

"Tell us about your mission! Who did you go after? How many enemy did you take out!?" Haru questioned jumping up and down.

Sasuke realized they wouldn't be getting away from the small mob until all their questions were answered, "I'll drop the mission report to the Hokage." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'_He left us here…with them!' _

"So come on tell us what you did," Haru whined.

"Would you relax and stop jumping around, we'll tell you jeez!" Shiori shouted glaring at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the Hokage's son," the little blonde stated sticking his tongue out at the older boy.

'_And you're annoying,' _Setoru thought before he noticed Inogie staring at him.

"Hello Setoru-kun," she smiled blushing. "Hn."

"Um…S-Setsumi-san," a small voice drew the older girl's attention downward.

"Hello Hari-chan! Oh look how big you've gotten." The little dark haired girl smiled.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" the last child standing there, a brown haired little boy, asked glaring.

Shiori turned his gaze to the kid, "I don't know who's worse with waiting, Haru or you Kouji."

"Hey! Kouji is a lot worse than me!"

"Yeah but you're a lot louder," Setoru stated. He flinched hearing Inogie giggling next him.

"You're so funny Setoru-kun."

* * *

**Note: Ok lots to talk about here. First sorry again for delays.**

**Info: Ok first thing before I forget again! Two Chapters before this one when Shiori and Sumi were fighting Shiori mentioned his justu that he was working on. I forgot to talk about that, but basically it works how he explained it. Short recap if you can't get a mental picture of it, it's if someone's body was on fire only they don't get burnt.(Easy way to explain it) All 3 kids have special jutsu they made themselves, all of them have an area they are best at. One more thing 'Ori' and 'Toru' are nicknames Suigetsu gave the boys, he didn't like D.T.**

**For example Setsumi is a medic-nin, but she has other skills too that will be mentioned in a later chapter. All of Shiori's jutsu are centered around fire, so he can preform all of Sasuke's fire jutsu as well. Others will be mentioned later. (sorry)**

**Onto the new characters:  
Haru: Age 9 Blonde hair, white eyes (Son of Naruto and Hinata) he was mentioned earlier when Suni and Hinata were talking but I didn't feel like mentioning him then, cause he hadn't actually been there.  
Kouji: Age 9 Brown hair, white eyes (Son of Neji and Tenten) Basically he's just like Setoru, he's a little version of his father.  
Inogie: Age 7 Brown hair, blue eyes (Daughter of Shikamaru and Ino) you already know her.  
Hari: Age 5 Dark hair, white eyes (Daughter of Naruto and Hinata) little version of Hinata**

**And there are still more kids not mentioned yet!**

**Tell me if you like! Thanks for the comments!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Flashback'**_

* * *

Hokage's office… 

"Was there any success?"

"Kabuto knew I would be coming after him, we were held up by a pathetic looking shin obi but he was taken care of. No other leads."

"You're probably not going to find any, he was with Orochimaru for a long time. He knows how to cover his tracks, he's probably hiding right now," Tsunade said form the chair she was sitting in.

(Incase you're confused…Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade are in the room.)

Naruto growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the desk, "For now you'll go back to normal missions, we're low on shin obi at the moment. Any new information will be given to you when it comes in, alright?"

The Uchiha nodded his head in agreement, not bothering to ask why there were less shin obi in the village than before they left; the room fell silent.

"Naruto don't you have something to give him?" Tsuande asked giving him a look. The Hokage scratched the back of his head trying to remember if he did need to give his friend something.

"Uh?…Oh! Right yeah! I almost forgot."

'_What do you mean almost, you did you idiot.'_

He opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a big envelope; handing it to Sasuke. The Uchiha opened it, pulling out four smaller white envelopes. Each one had neatly written writing on them,_ 'This is Sakura's hand writing!'_

"What is this?"

"Sakura-chan wrote those a few days after the kids were born. She gave to me and asked that if anything were to happen to her….to give them to the kids when I felt they were ready for them," Naruto explained.

"Why give them to me?"

"Well Teme you are their Father! It should be your decision when they should receive them!"

"What are they for?"

Naruto shrugged, "They're not addressed to me. I never read them, I don't know."

Sasuke looked at the envelopes again, he noticed all the kids' names were on one of each of them. But the last one didn't have anything written on the front, he gave a questioning look to Naruto.

"Look on the back," he instructed. Sasuke was a little shocked seeing his family crest on the back.

"Apparently she never gave up on you Teme," the blonde smirked.

* * *

With the kids… 

"So…there was only one drunk guy? That was it…boring!" Haru yawned.

'_God I wish I could hit him,' _Setsumi glared.

"At least WE get to go on missions," Shiori smirked, knowing that would get the smaller version of the Hokage riled up.

"Just you wait! When I graduate from the academy and become a genin, I'll be just as great as my Dad is!" the nine year old yelled.

"Why do we talk to these kids again?" Shiori asked completely ignoring Haru's outburst.

"We're not kids! I'm nine and Kouji is too, Hari and Inogie yeah they are but I ain't!"

"Hey Haru! Who you calling a kid? You're only two years older than me, and Hari's no push over either you jerk! Setoru-kun's older and stronger than you'll ever be!" Inogie said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Please don't get me involved in this," Setoru sighed, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Would you two stop! Cousin you are embarrassing."

"Oh and you're mister perfect is that right Kouji!?"

"Sumi-san…why are brother and cousin fighting?" Hari asked.

Setsumi smiled, "Your brother is just upset, and Kouji's not helping the matter that's all."

* * *

Later that day… 

"Setsumi what are you doing?" Sasuke asked noticing the mess in the kitchen.

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" she asked while mixing batter in a bowl.

'_Tomorrow is…the 23rd.' _he sighed, smirking. She noticed the small smirk on his face.

"So you do know…and I always make the cake. I'm glad we got back in time so I could make it! I can't believe we're going to be 14, and you said we could try for Jounin remember."

"I did?" Sasuke asked confusion written all over his face, but she wasn't buying it.

"You remember what you said, I know this because you never forget anything," she said giving him a smug smirk.

'_Sometimes I wish I did though,'_ he sighed again remembering the exact day he told them that.

* * *

_**6 years earlier…**_

"_**Daddy! Daddy! Did you see? We all made chunin, can you believe it!" 8 year old Setsumi smiled running up to him, both boys came up behind her.**_

"_**Yeah this is the first …or would it be second step to…or is it third step?" Shiori paused to think, Setoru rolled his eyes.**_

"_**What are you talking about Shiori?" Setsumi questioned. **_

"_**I don't remember what I was talking bout," he said scratching his head.**_

"_**You were discussing something about steps," Setoru reminded his brother.**_

_**Shiori's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah that's it! But what step is it?" **_

_**Sumi sighed, " This was the second step because graduation and becoming genin were the same thing," she helped clarifying things.**_

"_**Ok! This was the second step to Anbu just like Dad! Next Jounin…which I think we could get done in what 6 months?" Shiori questioned not quite sure.**_

"_**It won't even take that long, the Jounin exam is in three months," Setoru stated.**_

"_**Even better!"**_

"_**You're not taking it." Both boys halted their steps at their Father's words.**_

"_**Come again? What do you mean we ain't taking it!" Shiori growled out. **_

"_**You're not ready for that level yet," Sasuke calmly answered. **'I'm not stooping to his level and arguing with him.'_

"_**What do you mean!? We could beat all those people, we won't get hurt. We're Uchiha, we can do it!"**_

"_**The answer is no, your sensei must agree and submit you as eligible team to the Hokage; which I will do neither."**_

"_**Why not?" this time it was Setoru's turn to speak, only he wasn't as loud as his brother. **_

"_**You're not old enough."**_

"_**When will we be old enough Daddy?" **_

"_**When you're 14."**_

_**- - -**_

_**- - - **_

_**- - - **_

"_**WHAT!"**_

* * *

Present day Uchiha kitchen… 

"Shiori wasn't to happy with your decision that day, and the few months after that. Do you think we're ready now?"

Sasuke looked to his daughter, she was busy watching the cake in the oven. _'You've been ready since that day you passed the chunin exam on your first try…but I don't think I'll ever be ready for this.'_

Setsumi knew he was thinking hard about his answer so she quickly changed the subject.

"Daddy how does it look?" she motioned to the two layers of cake that she placed on the table.

"When did you learn how to bake?"

"Uncle Choji showed me after the whole incident with our tenth birthday," she blushed.

"In your defense we warned Shiori not to eat the cake," Setoru smirked from the door way.

"Thank you Setoru…really, that makes me feel so much better," she glared at him.

"What you warn me not to eat?" Shiori yelled from the other room.

'_Why must he be so loud.'_

Shiori stepped into the room, "What you warn me not to eat?" he asked repeating his question.

"Sumi's blue cake," Setoru answered with a smirk on his face seeing his brother flinch.

"Oh that…I was sick for a week cause of that cake," he glared at the new cake being frosted right in front of him.

"Hey I said I was sorry about that. And it hasn't happened since then."

"Yeah only cause you were taught how to actually cook," Shiori mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"A word of advise brother…don't anger her when she has a knife in hand."

"Y-yeah I'll remember that t-that," Shiori gave a nervous laugh, looking at Setoru over the knife sticking out of the wall next to his head.

"Sumi let's not try to kill your brother, no matter what stupid thing comes out of his mouth," Sasuke ordered.

"What do you mean try!? Thanks to Aunt TenTen's training, she has perfect accuracy. She didn't try to miss!"

"Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?" Luckily Sasuke was able to grab the second knife Sumi had in her hands away before she was able to through it that one too.

"Fine you don't need to have any of this cake if you're going to complain Shiori."

* * *

**Note: I changed the age the kids where aloud to go for the jounin exam. At first I said they could try at 15 but**** I forgot when I was writting this chapter so now I'm saying they can at 14, sorry. And Sakura wrote the kids letters before she died, wonder what they say in them? Don't worry you'll find out in later chapters, but they are very important to the story.**

**Thanks for the comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Flashback'**_

* * *

Later that night… 

Sasuke was up late into to the night staring at the envelopes.

'_**Sakura-chan wrote those a few days after the kids were born. She asked if anything happened to her they be given to the kids when they were ready.'**_

He pulled out the envelope that was meant for him.

'_**She never gave up on you Teme.'**_

'_Why would she write something to me?' _He then looked at the other three.

'_**You said we could try for Jounin remember?'**_

"If I had known it would be like this…I would have never left you," he spoke out loud, the silence of the empty room was his response.

* * *

Next day (July 23rd)… 

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Setsumi yelled bursting through the bedroom door.

"Sumi…do you realize what time it is?" Sasuke noticed Setoru and Shiori were both in sweats pants, hair in every direction. (Bed head commonly known, but it doesn't really matter to Setoru…cause his hair naturally sticks up. Commonly known as Sasuke's chicken butt hair style…I'll get back to the story now).And they were half awake, meaning she had only woken them a few minutes before.

"I'm guessing you two didn't wake up on your own?"

"You think!" both boys shot glares at their sister, who was smiling.

"Daddy you wouldn't be so tired if you went to bed at a normal hour, you could get sick you know. And be lucky I was the one that woke ALL of you up," she said looking from Sasuke to the boys.

Shiori yawned and scratched his head, "Yeah and how's that lucky?"

"Uncle Naruto could have come bursting through the door and dragged us out for ramen…so what would have been the better opinion?"

"Personally I wouldn't mind ramen right now, thanks for ruining it Sis!"

"Oh be quiet you baby! Of course you wouldn't mind…that was a stupid question to ask around you," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

In the kitchen… 

"You're not going to make another mess are you? Cause I ain't cleaning it up."

"When do you ever clean anything anyway!? The only thing you are forced to clean up is the mess you always make when you try to cook ramen."

"What are you doing though Sumi?" Setoru asked from where he was seated at the table.

"I'm making pancakes," she smiled to him.

"They don't look any pancakes I've ever eate-ugh! Ow Dad! Why'd you elbow me!"

"Silence Shiori," Sasuke warned, noticing the girl visibly tense up.

'_What ever she throws at him, he deserved it.' _Setoru watched Shiori flinch, waiting for whatever she was about to throw.

The front door suddenly burst open, all the members in the house cringed hearing her voice.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun where are you?"

'_Oh god! Can't we get one day, ONE DAY! Without that woman,' _Shiori growled.

"There you are Sasuke-kun I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Karin smiled while entering the room.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Shiori said making gagging noises.

"Me a well."

'_When is she going to get it! Leave Dad alone you bitch!'_

Shiori suddenly smirked, "Hey red…you know it's our birthday too and if you didn't get us anything yet, I think I might have an idea. We kind of had something in mind."

"Oh really and what would that be?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well we were hoping you'd stop bugging us, that would be great."

"You could move to another village," Sumi mumbled under her breath, flipping a pancake over.

"Hey that's works too! Yeah let's go wit that idea, if you want Setoru and I can help you pack," Shiori offered.

Karin gave him a fake smile and latched onto Sasuke's arm, "No…I'm fine right where I am."

"Karin…get off me."

"Aww Sasuke-kun don't you want your present?"

'_Oh she got him a present and not us!'_

"Why don't you send the **kids** outside to play…and I'll give you your gift," she smiled getting closer to him.

"Ew! Ok I'm really gonna be sick now!"

"Get away from him!" Sumi ordered, her chakra becoming visible around her body.

"I don't take orders from you…I may do what I please," Karin smirked, pulling herself even closer to Sasuke.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Sumi faced her, sharingan blazing; and something Sasuke never wished to see on his daughter.

'_The curse mark!'_ The black marks were spreading across the girl's face, it seems she didn't even notice what was happening.

'_Sis has the mark too!'_

'_**I'm sure Lord Orochimaru is not picky with who his new vessel will be,'**_ Kabuto's words rang in Sasuke's head.

"How did she come into possession of Lord Orochimaru's seal?" Karin didn't seem scared of the raging teenager.

"Four eyes said the same thing…when is anyone going to get it! We all were born with the mark, it's ours!" Shiori glared.

"This should be interesting," Karin smiled approaching Sumi. She was stopped when both boys blocked her view of their sister.

"I suggest you leave now," Setoru stated, Karin started at him.

"Is that a threat Setoru-kun?"

"Yes it was, and don't take it lightly," he growled, allowing his sharingan to come forth as well.

After the red haired woman finally left the boys were able to calm Sumi down.

'_I should speak with Kakashi and Lady Tsunade about their marks.'_

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be the birthday party and more children will be appearing! I forgot in the last chapter to mention Setsumi's training with TenTen(sorry), like I said about Shiori and his training, Setsumi is a medic-nin and a weapons expert also. Shiori's lucky that she just hits him with books and not her weapons!**

**Thanks for comments, love them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Uchiha compound grounds later that day….

The party was just getting underway, Sasuke never liked being the center of attention. So he was relieved that his children shared his birthday, basically the party was for them. And it a very big party, half if not all of the village was there.

Being the oldest children of the rookie nine and Gai's team, the niece and nephews of the sixth Hokage, and the only grandchildren of the fifth Hokage; not to mention the heirs of the Uchiha clan, they get a lot of attention.

The adults were near the main house, while the children were scattered around the compound being chased by Suigetsu.

* * *

"Run Yuki! Sharky is going to catch you!"

"I can't run any faster Yuka! Akomi help!" the little brown haired girl screamed.

"Hey! Ow no puppies aloud biting!" Suigetsu glared at the black pup that had his ankle in its' tiny mouth.

"Akami help Akomi get Sharky!" Yuka, Yuki's twin sister, ordered to the small white pup.

"Ahhh! I'm getting mauled by mutts!"

"Looks like Suigetsu needs to start running now," Haru said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Be careful cousin, they may send those dogs on you next."

"Shut up Kouji!"

"Oh! Cousin say ba ward," the little girl, standing next to Kouji, said giggling.

"I didn't say a bad word Masuki," Haru stuck his tongue out at her.

"Haru that's not very nice!" Setsumi scolded as she approached the small group.

"I can do whatever I want…you're not the boss Sumi."

"Haru! Come here this instant!" Hinata ordered glaring at her son.

"Cousin getting yelled to Aunt Hinata," Masuki giggled again.

"He probably deserved it," Shiori said coming up next to his sister, while watching that little scene unfold.

"You realize you acted the same way when you were nine, right?" Setsumi said, raising an eye brow at him.

He ignored her statement, then he noticed what the twins were doing, "Um…why are Akomi and Akami attacking Suigetsu?"

"He w-was chasing u-us," Hari explained.

* * *

Across the yard with the adults…

"Naruto-kun you need to speak to your son," Hinata said not buying the cheesy grin Haru had planted on his face.

The Hokage sighed, "What did he do this time?"

"So you're worried about the mark?"

"Yes, both Shiori and Setsumi have awakened it. Shiori says they all have it even Setoru," Sasuke explained to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"We know…we can't do anything about them though," Tsunade said while looking at the children across the yard.

Sasuke glared not liking the answer he was given, "What do you mean you can't do anything about it? My mark can be sealed but theirs can't?"

"Your mark is the source of theirs. It's just like Juugo's is the source of the ones Orochimaru created, but there is something different in theirs. A component that lets them control the mark, no one else. It's like a second blood trait to them," she said.

"It's not a bloodline trait! If they ever made it to stage 2 they would loose control."

"How are you so sure about that Sasuke? You've only seen the mark twice correct?" Kakashi asked raising a brow at the glare he was receiving from his ex-student.

"I may have only seen it a few times, but I have been living with it for nearly 20 years. I know what it's like to loose control."

"When they were born and we saw the mark, we did everything, every test. We tried sealing them, it didn't work. It never seemed to hurt them and they've never lost control before," Tsunade said trying to defuse the anger radiating off the Uchiha.

"Every time they unleashed the mark, they were angry but they were in control. I saw the mark as well; they used it a lot on each other and when they didn't get their way when they were younger," he also turned to watch the kids. He noticed Shiori and Setsumi were watching the younger ones attack Suigetsu.

'_I wonder where Setoru went to?'_

* * *

**Note: OK recap on the children since there are a few more in this chapter.**

**Info:  
Haru and Hari- (Naruto and Hinata's son and daughter) Ages 9 and 5.  
Kouji- (Neji and Tenten's son) Age 9  
Masuki- Age 4 brown hair, white eyes (Neji and Tenten's daughter)  
Yuki and Yuka- Age 6 (Twins) brown hair, brown eyes (Kiba and OC's daughters) Their mother will not be mentioned in the story, so she has no name. Yuki older twin, but only Yuka has Kiba's marking on her face.  
Akomi- Black pup (Yuki's partner) Akamaru's first born pup (female)  
Akami- White pup (Yuka's partner) Akamaru's second born pup (female)**

**I'm thinking about adding more kids in later chapters tell me what you think!  
****  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Setoru was nowhere near the party, in fact he wasn't even in the compound at the moment. He was sitting in the garden under the cherry blossom tree; near his Mother's grave. Every year since he made Chunin on this day he slips away long enough to come here.

'_I haven't gotten him yet Mother. Father interfered when he was in the village last time…I'm sorry.'_

"What are you doing here?"

Setoru looked up to meet a pair of light blue eyes, "A-Aunt Ino!?" he blushed, he never expected anyone to catch him up here. He thought everyone was already at the party, it sounded that way at least.

"I always wondered what you did with those lilies. I thought you were giving them to a girl."

'_Well technically I am,'_ he really wished she would stop being so noisy and stay out of his personal life.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the party? Shikamaru just went over with Inogie…she'll be wondering where you are." Ino placed the bundle of pink tulips she had in her hands next to the lilies and smiled again noticing his blush darkened.

"I know this is your time with her…I won't disturb you any longer, just don't forget about the party ok? And don't worry I won't tell anyone." She stood up and headed towards the garden entrance.

* * *

"Hi Inogie!"

"Look Akomi and Akami gots Sharky!" both twins said running up to the other brown haired girl.

"Ok the puppies were fine…but the heavy weight is to much! I can't feel my arm!" Suigetsu screamed in agony.

"Oh! Akamaru down boy! Down, get off Sharky!"

"You hurted him, down! Daddy get Akamaru off!" Yuka ordered running over to Kiba, while Yuki was trying to get the big dog off the man.

"What is it Yuka?" Kiba looked over to his other daughter and his partner. "Akamaru get off!" he commanded. Suigetsu sighed in relief once the pressure was off his now numb arm.

"Hi Setoru-kun!" Inogie waived finally seeing the boy, she ran up to him and smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"…Thank you Inogie," he flinched when she squeaked in excitement.

"Well that shriek signals you have appeared…where the hell were you?" Shiori asked glaring at him.

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business when your little fan club has been following me around for the past hour!"

Setoru looked around noticing the children were circling around them. Inogie, both twins, Masuki and Aonna; Setoru swears Inogie dragged them over because they were to young to have a crush on him.

'_This is so creepy!'_ Shiori thought giving a nervous smile to the group._ 'Maybe if we make no sudden movements, they won't jump us.'_

"Ok girls why don't you go get something to eat, and leave the boys alone," Tenten said shooing them away from the older boys.

Setsumi approached them with a smile on her face, "You know…it's so cute how both of you have one big fan club," she giggled.

"Oh be quiet Sumi!" Shiori folded his arms over his chest with a frown on his face.

* * *

That night…

All three teens stumbled into the house near dusk.

"Ok who's idea was it to invite the whole village to the Estate!" Shiori glared landing on the couch.

"Don't look at me! I just said our Aunts and Uncles, I didn't even know have of those people," Sumi said from her position on the floor.

"You do realize that our Aunts and Uncles make up most of the village right?" Setoru threw a look to his sister from the chair he was sitting in.

"Did you notice Dad disappeared half way through the party?" Shiori said suddenly looking around, "Come to think of it…did he even come in yet?"

"Maybe he's helping with the clean-up?"

"Dad…helping wit cleaning? Every year he pays someone to clean up all the cake, I doubt Dad is the cleaning type."

"Daddy! Are you here?" Sumi called, but there was no response back.

"So we know he's not here."

"Duh Setoru," Shiori rolled his eyes.

'_I wonder where he went to?'_

* * *

Sasuke got in the door a few hours later and was greeted with three glares.

"So where were you?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

"Yeah that might have worked when we were six…ain't now."

"Daddy?"

"I was in a meeting with Lady Tsunade and your grandfather."

'_Yeah…sure,'_ Shiori gave him a skeptical look, not really believing him.

"Sumi thought you were helping with the clean-up."

"Why would there need to be a clean-up?"

"Because after the twins stopped chasing Suigetsu with the puppies, and the boys' fan club got tired of following them around," Sasuke smirked at that, "Haru decided that Kouji would look better with cake on his face. It went down hill after that," Sumi explained.

"Short version…don't go in the yard anytime soon," Shiori gave a friendly warning.

'_Note to self…make sure Dobe never reproduces again.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok next chapter Sasuke gives the kids their gifts! I noticed I put a lot of little girls in the story, and the boys have their own little fan club, CUTE!  
Info: Aonna is the last new child for now, she's Sai's and another OC character's daughter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Flashback"**_

**Sakura's Letters**

* * *

Sasuke went into the back storage room, he returned with three boxes. Shiori was now taking up all the space on the couch, and was the first to notice his Father come back into the room. 

"What the hell is that?"

Sasuke placed the boxes on the floor, "Must you question everything?"

"You know it's good ask questions Daddy? You learn a lot more," Setsumi smiled.

"That's not the point I was trying to make." She just shrugged.

"So what's in the boxes?" Shiori asked gaining his Father's attention again.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Sasuke took the top box of the other two and pushed it over towards the couch. Shiori sat up and put the box in his lap, "They should help with your jutsu."

Shiori gave him a weird look but opened the box anyway. "Whoa…"

"What are they? I've never seen them before."

"They were specially made for your brother, you won't find any others like them. They are like Asuma's weapons." (Which I don't what they're called, so bare with me here.).

"Who's Asuma?" Setsumi asked pulling her gaze away form the blades to look at her father.

(She's obsessed with any kind of weapon, like Tenten).

'_They weren't around when he died, hell Dobe and Sakura hadn't even found me yet. Damn that was a long time ago.'_

"Asuma was Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's sensei. Like your grandfather was your mother's and mine."

"I see…what are these things called?" she turned back to look at the blades.

"They're called bonkei…guiding your chakra through them will be a lot easier and you won't burn your hands as much," Sasuke smirked seeing the excitement in the boy's eyes.

"Great another thing I have to carry around on missions," Sumi glared at her brother's new toys.

"You need to thank Tenten for those…they're one of a kind, take care of them."

"Technically two of a kind, since there are two blades." Sasuke glared at Sumi, not liking being corrected. _'Defiantly gets that from her Mother.'_

He picked up the next box and passed it to his youngest, "Open it."

It took her a few minutes to register what he said, then she open the box. Tears came to her eyes at what the box contended, "Daddy it's beautiful!"

She pulled the kimono form out of the box. It was light pink with cherry blossoms on it, the Uchiha fan stitched proudly onto the back. Both boys smirked seeing the smile on her face.

"These something else in there," Sasuke spoke up motioning to the box. Looking back at the box she noticed a book laying at the bottom.

'_Curses and Cures Vol.2.'_ "I've been looking everywhere for this, they don't sell this in Konoha!"

"I asked the Kazekage if he would send it from Suna."

"Great so she can put curses on us, just what we need," Shiori glared.

"Brother…you probably will be her first test dummy, and I use the term dummy lightly," Setoru stated from the chair.

To defuse the fight he knew was coming Sasuke pushed the last box to his oldest son. He then stood and walked down the hall to the study. Setoru ignored his Father's rude departure and opened his gift.

"What are they?" Shiori asked while testing out his bonkei.

"They're scrolls," Sumi stated while Setoru took one of the black scrolls from the bunch; there were several scrolls ranging in thickness and size.

"They're jutsu," Setoru corrected his sister, "Forbidden jutsu."

Shiori nearly dropped his blades, "What do you mean forbidden! You can't use those!"

"He was given permission form the Hokage since his style and chakra range can handle them. Some of those are form the different Hidden Villages I came across, the others are form our clan," Sasuke explained appearing in the room again, he looked to each of his children and sighed. "I have one more thing to give you."

All three kids look at him, "What is it Daddy?"

"This is from…your Mother."

'_Mommy?'_

'_Mom'_

'_Mother…'_

"How could they be from Mom…and why did you wait till now to give them to us?"

"She wrote them when you were younger, and I did not know of them till yesterday when Naruto gave them to me. Now will you sit back down Shiori." He gave each of them the envelope with their name on it. "Open them when you wish…you should go to bed now. We have training in the morning."

Sumi picked up her gift and letter, she smiled, "Make sure you get some sleep too Daddy." he smirked watching her walk down the hall, after a few minutes the boys got their stuff and headed to their rooms too.

* * *

Despite his daughter's warning Sasuke was up late in the night yet again. 

"_**We can't seal the marks, they're not even visible half the time."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Your mark is on the back of your shoulder where everyone can see it, it's in plain sight. Their marks only appear on their skin when they use them," Tsunade explained. **_

"_**There must be a way to seal them." **_

"_**There is no seal to stop them from using it," Kakashi said from across the room.**_

"_**If Kabuto finds a way to control them he-."**_

"_**He won't…that won't happen!"**_

* * *

'_I wonder if Sakura knew about the marks?' _

Sasuke was sitting on the couch Shiori was occupying earlier thinking about the meeting he had earlier with the ex-Hokage and Kakashi. He was playing with the letter Sakura wrote to him again. _'What would she have to say to me?'_

Without thinking anymore on it, Sasuke ripped open the worn envelope. In his haste he didn't notice something fall out of paper inside. He smirked seeing the pink paper with Sakura's hand written words on it.

**Sasuke,**

**I hope when you…if you read this, that you have accomplished your goal. I hope you are safe and unharmed, and I hope Naruto has not dragged you back to the village. If he has I apologize for that, I pleaded with him to let you be; but you know how he is. When I told him I was pregnant he hasn't left me alone since. **

**I'm sorry…I had to tell Naruto about your visits to the village, he would have found out eventually. I hope you can see them…I hope you except them. I wanted…to thank you Sasuke. I know you don't love me and I except that, but I thank you for giving them to me. I was happy knowing I had a little part of you with me. **

**I'm sorry I was always weak, I could never prove my worth. I'm sorry I'm not there to care for them, I wish I could be. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.**

**Sakura**

"You were wrong Sakura…I do love you."

* * *

**Note: Sasuke finally answers Setsumi's question form way back in like chapter 2, only Sumi wasn't there to hear it.  
Bonkei: twin blades given to Shiori to help control his Fire Skin jutsu. They look like Asuma's little brass knuckle things, and no I don't know what they are called sorry. Only difference between Shiori's and Asuma's is Shiori's blades are a lot longer, when he holds them they go all the way up to his elbows in length; and he holds them, not wears them on his hands like Asuma.**

**And finally we see what Setoru's training is! He specializes in forbidden jutsu, only unlike Orochimaru he has permission to use them. Other training the kids have will be showing up in a later chapter. One other thing, I had a really nice script for Sakura's letter but when I downloaded the chapter into the documents it changed it to just plain bold; I'm really mad now . **

**Thanks for the comments! Keep them coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Next day training grounds…… 

"So are we learning an new jutsu?"

"No…teamwork training," two groans and a frustrated sigh followed Sasuke's response.

"We ain't doing that bell test again are we, cause if we are I got better things to do."

"Oh like what…you have a date or something?" Setsumi smiled.

"No I'd rather be practicing with Bonkei then working on 'teamwork training' ," Shiori said making air quotes while rolling his eyes.

"You're going to need a lot more training then one day, trust me."

"And this is why we need teamwork training," Sasuke glared.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" Setsumi and Shiori both screamed at the same time pointing at each other.

'_Not helping with trying to get out of training.' _Setoru thought watching his brother and sister start yelling at each other again.

* * *

"You were all a much stronger team when you were Genin because you didn't fight as much about team decisions." 

"That's because you normally made them for us Daddy, and we agreed with you."

"Exactly and that's how a team should work, as one. But as you get older your views and beliefs change and a team will fall apart, that's why most teams break up once all the members make Chunin."

"Why didn't we do that then? Come to think of it when making the Genin cells don't they normally place both strong and weak shinobi in teams to help each other improve their skills? There's no way we all should have been on the same team," Sumi said coming up with her own conclusion.

'_That was decided when you were younger so you would be safe from Kabuto, if he hadn't threatened to return to kill you; all of you would be have been in different cells.'_

"Guess you're the weak link sis."

* * *

"Who said I was?" 

"You think I am!?"

"I never accused you of anything, unlike yourself."

"It was a joke, why do you take everything so personally?" Shiori stuck his nose up in the air.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe I am…what you gonna do about it?"

Sumi grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level, "How bout I clock you, what you gonna do about that?"

"Hey! Now you're mocking me!"

"I think that's enough, let's try not to kill each other. Teamwork training…now."

"This is really going to suck."

* * *

An hour and the beginning of one painful headache later… 

"Ok…explain again how this happened?" Sasuke ordered to his son.

"Ask her!" Shiori said motioning with his head, because he was currently tied upside down to a tree, toward his sister.

"Sumi…come here."

"Yes Daddy…is something wrong?"

"S-something wrong! I'm tied to a damn tree! Yes there's something wrong!"

"Explain what happened here, and I don't want to hear you Shiori." The boy quickly shut his mouth, but was clearing glaring at the back of his Father's head.

"It's very simple…teamwork training, Shiori said he was stronger than me. I disagreed and asked if he would like to test his theory and he agreed. Turns out I was right, I am stronger," she smiled.

"You used your inhuman strength!" Shiori yelled, shaking in anger and was starting to get a little dizzy form the blood rushing to his head.

"Well duh! If I didn't I would have lost."

"SETSUMI! Get me down NOW!"

"Oh alright, don't get your pants in a bunch you big baby." She pulled out a kunai and cut the rope holding the boy to the tree. He landed with a _'Thump!'_ on the hard dirt near the base.

"You could have warned me," he growled while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I was cutting the rope, gravity was not going to keep you up there," she said putting the kunai back into her holster.

"Why you litt-."

"Alright! Sumi go train with Setoru, Shiori you're with me!" Sasuke ordered while walking to the other side of the training grounds.

'_Oh great, she ties me up and I get stuck training with the pissed off Sannin…could my day get any worse?' _Shiori pouted but followed without a word, his head was already hurting from his fall; he didn't wish to get smacked for saying something stupid.

* * *

"Why are you giving me that look?" Sumi asked when she approached Setoru. 

"You cheated…odd coming from you."

"And how is that odd?"

"I never would have thought you would be capable of doing something like that. Normally Shiori is the one who cheats."

"What Dad said was true, as we get older our views change. I'm tired of everyone seeing me as the weak little sister who needs her big brothers to look out for her. Something could happen to anyone of us at anytime. I'm going to show everyone that this kunoichi is not just good at being a medical-nin, and the best way to start is by showing my moronic teammate/older brother that I'm no push over."

"We don't think you're weak or a push over…you're our little sister, and as your older brothers our most important mission is for you to be safe and happy."

She started to giggle, "Are you getting soft on me Setoru? Looks like little sister is going to have to toughen you up!" she smiled pumping her fist into the air.

"Alright then let's see what you got."

* * *

**Note: That last statement Setoru made to Sumi is going to be important in later chapters, and I'm talking about when he said he was to make sure she was happy and safe. And Shiori's earlier statement about if his day could get any worse will be answered in the next chapter, which I know a lot of you will hate me for. I apologize in advanced about it, but it's very inportant to the story, so it most be put in! **

**And when Shiori called Sasuke a Sannin technically he is since he killed Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya had already given their titles to Sakura and Naruto way back before the kids were born.**

**Tell me if you like, cause I'll know I'm doing my job correctly! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Flashback"**_

**Sakura's Letters**

* * *

Later that day at the compound…

"You know I was thinking."

'_Oh boy, not a good thing.'_

"We have got to do something about red." Both Sumi and Setoru had looks of shock on their faces. "Oh come on I do have a brain!"

"Using it is another story," Setoru smirked.

"Come on I'm serious, Dad is letting her hang all over him; you saw what she was doing yesterday."

"Please do not remind us of that," Sumi growled crushing the cup she had in her hand, small pieces of glass fell on the floor all around her.

"Ok I see Sumi agrees with me…what do you say brother, you in?"

"Alright…what do you have in mind?"

"I have a few plans involving ice cream and barbeque sauce, I'm working on others. Sumi's comatose jutsu may come in handy as well."

"Father can not know of our plans, he will be disappointed in us for acting so childish."

"Ok so we prank the witch and Dad can't find out, should be easy enough; after all I am the one that takes after Uncle Naruto. And he is the biggest prankster in the village," Shiori smirked.

"If we pull this off I think you'll have surpassed him at that Shiori."

"At least I'll have beat him at something!"

* * *

Konoha market place…

"Ok…we got the eggs, honey, and the whip cream. We need the ice cream, barbeque sauce and what else?" Shiori asked looking to his sister who had the list in her hand.

"Um…definitely tomatoes, we don't have any."

"Hey Ori, Toru, Sumi! What's up?"

The teens panicked hearing the loud mouth swords man, they turned to face the him with nervous smiles on their faces. ( The kind kids gives when they get caught doing something they're not suppose to be doing).

"Hey Suigetsu! W-what up…we're not doing anything."

'_Real smooth idiot, like that wasn't completely obvious. You probably would have been better off saying "Hey! We're just buying all this stuff to go prank that bitch Karin so she'll leave our Dad alone" ,' _Sumi rolled her eyes.

"Ori, I see the smirk on your face. What you gonna do to Karin? Whatever it is…I want in too," Suigetsu smirked.

'_Why do I even bother…they're all idiots.'_

* * *

Uchiha Estate Karin's House that she needs to move out of….

"What's she doing?"

"How the hell am I suppose to Sumi? She's nuts she could be doing anything with that mop!"

"I think she's talking to it." Suigetsu piped in not wanting to be left out.

"If you don't stop talking, she'll hear us."

"Who cares! What's the plan Ori?"

"We already got the ice cream and barbeque sauce set up at the door. The honey is on the pathway and the whip cream can is attached to the tree at the end of the path. So when she slides down the stairs and down the path, Sumi just has to hit the can with her kunai and BOOM! Instant sundae…with barbeque sauce."

"Sounds good Ori, only one problem…how you going to get her out here?"

"Sis…if you'd please."

Setsumi cupped her hands to her mouth, "Daddy! I know it's almost August and hot out…but do you have to not wear a shirt, cause it's gross," she yelled across the yard to no one.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun where are yo-aahhh!"

"There's the ice cream and the barbeque sauce."

"Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!"

"There's the honey…now's good Sis," Shiori instructed waiving his hand. Sumi nodded throwing a kunai at the whip cream can in the tree.

"Ah!"

"And last but not least the topping."

"That was great! One question…what's the eggs and tomatoes for?" Suigetsu asked trying not to laugh at the woman who was currently screaming her head off a few yards away.

"Dad asked us to buy that stuff cause we didn't have any at home," Shiori said with a straight face, trying to act innocent while watching Karin approach them.

"You brats! You did this to me, Sasuke-kun will hear about this!"

"Hate to break it to you red…doubt Dad is going to care what you have to say."

"Oh is that so? Sasuke-kun will listen to me…we are getting married after all," she smirked showing off an engagement ring on her now sticky finger.

"What!?"

'_This can't be happening…Daddy said he would never marry her!' _tears were threatening to fall from the distraught expression on Sumi's face.

"Oh are those tears of joy? You're happy that I'm going to be your new Mother!"

Shiori growled, "Don't ever say that!"

"You shouldn't talk to your Mother like that Shiori-kun."

"YOU'RE NOT OUR MOTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" Sumi screamed bursting into tears and running to the manor.

"We need to talk to Dad now!" Shiori glared at Karin one more time before walking off after his sister.

"Don't worry Setoru-kun they'll get use to me," Karin smiled while speaking to the oldest of the three like he was a mere toddler.

"Don't think for one second that you fool me…you try hurting my sister and I'll kill you."

* * *

Sumi's room…

"This can't be happening! Daddy promised…he said he won't ever marry her," she cried into her pillow. _'Mommy I wish you were here,' _she turned to look out the window next her bed. That's when she noticed her Mother's letter sitting on her night stand.

**My little girl,**

**I know you won't be little for long, but you'll always be my baby. I look at you now, asleep in your crib, you're the only one that's sleeps through the whole night! Don't misunderstand me, I love your brothers very much; but you're my little girl. Mothers always have a special spot in their hearts for their girls. **

**I see you watching everything…you'd make a very good medic, but don't let that stop you! I'll be proud of whatever you choose to do. You can be so much, just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you let your brothers push you around; you hear me young lady! Put them in their place!**

**I'm sorry I'm not there for you…I know how hard it is not having a parent. Your grandparents died at a very hard time for me too. Uncle Naruto had just left to train and I was alone. **

**I know as you get older you'll start to hear what the villagers say about your Father. I want you to know the real truth, your Father is a very brave man. Your Father survived the massacre of his clan and Sault revenge.**

**Please don't blame him for his mistakes, he's been through a lot. I pray that you do meet him, and if you have I hope you see the good in him that I've always seen. I know that I am asking a lot from you and I'm sorry, but I know you can handle it. He'll need your help, your brothers need your help. Don't ever loose the ability you have to make everyone around you smile.**

**You may not be able to see me but know this, I will always love you…my baby girl. **

**I miss you.**

A photo was attached to the back of the letter. After reading and rereading the letter that brought tears to her eyes again she looked at the picture. Throughout her life Setsumi has seen a many pictures of her Mother when she was a young girl. Her Aunt Ino and Uncle Naruto have given her several photos, that hang of her walls in her room, of Sakura when she was a Genin and very few photos of her as a Chunin.

And her Uncle Sai has painted her many pictures of her Mother in her older teens years, but she's never seen a photo or painting where Sakura and she were together…until now. _'That's Mommy…and me,' _tears were streaming down her face again.

'_I miss you too Mommy.'_

* * *

**Note: Please don't kill me! There is a reason for the madness, trust me!  
Info: At the end of the first section at the top when Shiori states that he will have surpassed Naruto at something will play a key role in the next chapter and I'm not telling what though. Also Setoru's threat to Karin is important as well so keep that in mind for later. **

**Some people were asking when the kids were going to open their letters, and I already thought this out. Like Setsumi's in this chapter the boys will be opening theirs during a stressful time in their lives, bad training day, etc. **

**Thanks for the comments! Sorry for the slow update, and please don't kill me again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke's note

* * *

Downstairs in kitchen… 

"Alright where is he! What is he thinking, he's obviously gone nuts!" Shiori yelled pacing back and forth.

"Brother," Setoru called waiving a folded piece of paper in the air between his fingers. Shiori glared, walking over to the table he grabbed the paper and opened it.

Boys and Sumi,

I apologize but the Hokage requires me assistance on an Anbu retrieval mission. There was no time to ask someone to watch you. I trust you will be able to stay home for several days alone, and I expect the house to be intact upon my return. You will continue training first thing tomorrow…you know what this means. I should be back in one week.

"That coward! He left on a mission! Damn him!" Shiori growled ripping the paper into little pieces.

"You're cleaning that up you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Shiori stood and started pacing again.

"What's going on…where's Dad?" Setsumi asked appearing in the doorway.

"He had an emergency mission to go on. So we can't question him till he gets back in a week!"

"I see…." Both boys noticed how sad their sister was just by the tone in her voice, and neither of them liked it. _'Sumi…I promise you that bitch will pay for doing this.' _Setoru glared clinching his fist causing the skin on his palm to break, bring forth blood.

Shiori approached her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Hey don't sound so defeated…over my dead body is Dad marrying that bitch. Do you hear me, I'm sure bro over there agrees with me," he smirked.

"Bro?" Setoru snapped out of his thoughts and raised a brow at the call.

Shiori turned to face him, Sumi still in his arms, "What!? I ain't allowed to call you that? Incase you've forgotten, you are our brother."

"Shiori…I don't think that's what he meant by that," Sumi panicked seeing Setoru approach them with a scowl on his face, she really wished she wasn't in Shiori's arms right now.

* * *

Next morning 6:30 am… 

"Shiori! Shiori! Wake up, it's time to train!" Sumi burst through her brother's bedroom door.

"He's been out there for fifteen minutes! If you don't get up and answer the door, not only will I hurt you but do you really want Setoru to get woken up? You know he's not a morning person."

"Oh but it's ok if you wake us up at the damn crack of dawn huh?" Shiori snapped throwing his pillow over his head to block out the noise.

"Get up before he finds the house key and comes inside!" Sumi carefully made her way around his room to the bed. (You know how boys have messy rooms, I apologize if any guys read my story; but you know it's true!). Once she safely reached the bed and noticed that he had not move, she growled and kicked him onto the floor.

"Ow! Was that necessary!"

"Uh yes! Now get up, hurry bef-."

"Shiori!" _'That came from inside the house, damn-it he found the key again.'_

"To late, he's already inside," Setoru stated from the door way staring down the steps, where the voice was coming from.

6:45 am…

"Shiori what the heck took you so long?"

"Uncle Naruto it's called sleeping, it's what normal people do at this hour! It's 6:45 in the morning! Why must he train so early?" Sumi asked walking down the stairs.

"Morning to you too Munchkin, oh by the way Grandma Tsunade wants you at the hospital by eight," Naruto smiled.

"Thanks," she headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Quick question…why can't we train at normal hours? It bites that Setoru's training don't start till ten, and I have to start now! Why can't you be like Grandpa Kashi?" Shiori whined.

'_What does he mean he's not like Grandpa? I've seen him reading those horrible books Grandpa has,' _Sumi flinched.

"Your element is wind, and your Grandfather can't teach you any strong wind type jutsu that I can…so you're suck with me. Let's go, we'll stop by Ichiraku's for ramen."

'_Ramen for breakfast!? Ew.' _

"It's got nothing to do wit what element I have or who teaches me…I'm talking about timing, ten sounds a lot better then seven!"

"You need a lot more training time to perform Rasengan correctly cause you still haven't got the first part down yet."

"Who wants to waste all their chakra trying to make a balloon pop?"

'_I did,' _Naruto twitched, trying to control the urge to hit his cocky mouthed nephew. Taking a few deep breaths he was able to put a small smile on his face, "Let's just go get something to eat and head to the training grounds…ok?"

"Ugh…fine."

7:45 am…

"Hey Setoru! I'm leaving for the hospital ok!?" Sumi called up the stairs. Setoru appeared at the top a few seconds later, "Do you wish me to walk you there?"

"I'm a big girl brother, I can make it there myself thank you. The question is can you make yourself lunch?" she smiled heading out the door.

* * *

Training ground 11... 

"Setoru one more time."

"What is the point? We know I can handle five chidori with my normal chakra."

"Alright if you're tired of doing that we'll spar," Kakashi smiled.

'_I don't have time for this, I need serious training on order to go after Kabuto.'_

"Alright…come at me with all you have."

* * *

Around noon Ichiraku's… 

"Hey Unc…don't get me wrong I like ramen a lot, but do we have to have it every time we train?" Shiori asked picking at his bowl.

Naruto was busy finishing off his third bowl, "Oh come T. ramen is great for training, gives you energy for all the jutsu that you learn."

"Sorry not really in the mood for it right now," Shiori sighed pushing his bowl away.

"Hey what's wrong? You never turn down ramen, even if you're sick of it."

"It's nothing." Naruto put his bowl down, sensing the boy was lying, "Shiori if something is bothering you…you know you can tell me right? I know there are a lot of things kids keep from parents, but I'm your Uncle so I'm cool right? I'll do anything in my power to help."

Shiori sighed, "You can't do anything."

"Try me…I'm the Hokage, I'll turn this village upside if I have too."

Shiori glared, "Can you stop Dad from marrying Karin!"

"…What!?"

"Karin told us yesterday after we made a sundae out of her."

"You made a sundae out of her?…I'm getting off topic, but we'll talk about that later. What did she say?"

"She just said after the party Dad proposed to her…then she showed us the ring. We weren't able to ask him before you sent him on that mission."

"Your Father never mentioned anything about this to me."

"Just because he never said."

"I've known your Father all my life, he never opened up to anyone…expect for your Mother. He loves only her…he would never marry Karin." Shiori nodded not really believing the older man.

"Come on let's get back to training."

* * *

Training ground 11... 

"S-Setoru s-stop…," Kakashi gasped in between breaths. Setoru had him pinned to a tree by his neck, "Setoru…s-snap out of it." his request was not heard by the teen. _'What is going on in his head?'_

"_**Are those tears of joy? You're so happy I'm going to be your Mother! Don't worry Setoru-kun, they'll get use to it…just like you have."**_

'_That bitch! She's die for upsetting Sumi and disrespecting our Mother.'_

'_Setoru what's happening to you?' _Kakashi was in a panic, seeing the curse mark appear; only this time something new happened. Kakashi could see that Setoru's skin was slowly turning a dark purplish color and his grip tightened.

"_**If they ever get it to stage 2, they'll lose control." **_Kakashi remembered Sasuke's warning from the night of the party. "Setoru snap out of it!" Kakashi yelled a little louder. Setoru released his grip on the older man's neck.

"What…what happened?"

"I think that's enough…for today." _'He was a completely different person. Lady Tsunade must know about this.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok here's the chapter as promised. And now you that the kids get training from a few different people if Sasuke's away. Setoru is really pissed off about this whole thing with Karin, and wasn't kind of creepy how he sounded like a little like Sasuke when he was training? He also almost went into stage of his seal, don't worry in later chapters he will go into it fully, I have a sweet idea of what he would look like!**

**Thanks for the comments as always, tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Flashback"**_

**Sakura's Letters**

**Warning: Some will be killed at the end of this chapter, don't skim to the bottom an read it though. Go through the whole chapter, it's not that long! Thank you.**

* * *

Shiori's room later that night… 

'_Why would he do this!? Damn Karin!' _Shiori was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Setsumi appeared at the door.

"Hey Shiori dinner's ready…you coming down?"

"I'll be down in a little while."

"Ok…hey have you seen Setoru since this morning?"

He sat up thinking if he had bumped into his brother during the day, "No, don't worry about him though; probably just walking around the village," he smiled to her. After she headed back downstairs he went back to his thoughts.

'_If Mom was here, Karin wouldn't even be living in the compound.' _He sighed looking out the window, noticing how dark it was brought him back to his earlier statement about his brother.

'_What the hell is Setoru doing walking around at this time of night? He thinks he's so strong being able to use Father's jutsu!' _he glared clinching his fist_, 'Damn him!' _He growled slamming his fist into the wall, causing a few things on the wall to fall on the floor.

He sighed in frustration having to pick them up,_ 'Maybe Sumi is right…I should clean this place once in a while………nah!' _he smirked moving a shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days off the floor. He noticed something actually clean underneath it, '_Mom's letter!' _he picked up the envelope and sat back on his bed.

**Shiori,**

**You give me such a headache at night……but it only makes me love you more; you will need it. Being the middle child is very hard, I know you're going to be a trouble maker; please just don't listen to Uncle Naruto to much ok?**

**I know Setsumi will get all the attention because she is the baby, and Setoru will get all the praise for doing everything first. Don't let that put you down….remember with praise comes responsibility. Because he's the oldest, people will expect so much from him; he needs to be perfect. Where you can make mistakes, and no one will treat you any differently.**

**And Setsumi will always be the little sister, she can never prove to anyone how strong she can be; because she is suck in both her older brothers' shadows. Being in the middle sometimes has it's perks, you can help both of them with being both a younger and older brother. **

**I want you to be all you can be, don't let what people say affect you. Don't let them think you are weak, don't get upset if they compare you with your brother; they don't know you. They can't see your differences, both of you have very different personalities; only the people closest to you will understand this. **

**I want you to be happy….and please don't cause to much chaos in the village, you have a lot of energy and if you tried hard enough you could probably cause a lot of damage. But no matter what you do, I will always be proud of you. I love you for every headache you give me.**

Just like with his sister's letter a photo was in the envelope, Sakura was sitting in a chair holding a crying baby. Shiori smirked knowing it was him, his uncle always tells him he was the only one that cried all the time for no reason.

Reading her letter made him feel wanted, like he had a purpose. He knew now that he had a place in the family, helping his brother and sister over come their obstacles. Reading the end of her letter met the most to him, knowing that no matter what he did wrong…someone would always be proud of him.

* * *

_**Seven years earlier…**_

"_**Shiori! Shiori Uchiha stop right there!" **_

'_Yeah right like I'm going to listen to you,' **the seven year old thought weaving in between people in the crowed market of Konoha. **_

"_**Stop!" the voice seemed to be getting louder**, 'Man this guy will never give up.'_

_**As he rounded the next corner he bumped into a group of older women, "Hey! Watch where you're going."**_

"_**It's Shiori," when they realized who it was they all glared.**_

"_**What did you do this time young man?"**_

"_**You should not be running around in the market!"**_

_**"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?" he smirked at that question.**_

"_**I already graduated, I'm a Genin."**_

"_**You sure don't act like one young man," he frowned at this statement given by, in his opinion, the oldest and ugliest of the group.**_

"_**Why can't you act more like your brother?"**_

"_**Yes Setoru is so well behaved," he rolled his eyes at the dreamy expression on this woman's face, he recognizes her as one of his Aunts mothers' friends, but couldn't remember her name.**_

"_**Aren't all Uchihas suppose to act like that?"**_

'_Stereo typing much! Have any of you ever met my sister?'_

"_**I believe so, why don't you act like your brother Setoru?"**_

'_We're back to this again?' **"Maybe I'm more like my mother, she was a very personable person," he smiled showing his teeth.**_

"_**Have respect for the dead boy, your Mother never acted like that! Does your Father teach you any manners?" **_

'_I give you manners, how but I torch your kimono for you? Manners my ass!' **"Well it was nice talkin but I got to go, later!" he waived running around the group and down the street hiding behind a building close by. **_

"_**I can't believe Sakura could give birth to such a child. He has no respect for anyone…it's such a shame, he drags her name through the dirt with the way he acts."**_

"_**It's a good thing his grandparents are no longer alive! He would most likely shame both families. Such a pity…the Uchiha clan was so highly respected before the massacre, now all it has is the murderer of the clan free out there somewhere. His traitor of a younger brother and his three bastard children, he didn't even marry Sakura!"**_

"_**The poor dear, she never saw how bad that boy really was, and it appears he son is not falling far behind him." All the women in the group agreed with what was said, they didn't realize the little boy could hear them as well.**_

* * *

Present… 

"Stupid bitches."

"Who's a stupid bitch?" Sumi glared from the door.

"Sumi I didn't mean you I swear, I'm coming down," he smiled following her to the kitchen, fearing she would hit him with something.

"Setoru's not home yet?" he asked sitting down at the table.

She shook her head, "No, it's getting really late…I'm worried."

"Relax he's fine, he won't get hurt."

* * *

12 am Compound grounds… 

It was raining hard that night, no one should be out in such weather. Yet there was one person walking around the grounds of the Uchiha estate in this horrible storm.

"Who is it!? Do you know what time it is you jerk!" Karin screamed opening her front door. Who she saw shocked her, "S-Setoru-kun what are you doing here?"

He didn't respond to her question, "Setoru what's the matter with you?" She glared placing her hands on her hips. The light from the hall reflected off the ring on her finger, causing the boy to glare. _'What's wrong with him? Why is he curse mark active?' _

"Setoru what is wro-ugh!…."

"You were in the way," he said over the roar of the thunder and the chidori in his hand. He stepped away from the door and headed to the main house, leaving Karin on the ground; a pool of blood started to circle her body from the hole in her chest.

* * *

**Note: Setoru killed Karin! Everyone is probably so happy right now!lol But he's been unstable since the other day when she told them Sasuke proposed to her, and he's only going to get worse. Poor Setoru, everyone cry for him .O.O. How will the others react to what he's done? Will he get caught? How do you think his siblings will react? How will his Father react when he returns home?**

**And the flashback is Shiori's from when he was younger, reflecting on what his Mother's letter said about no matter what he did she would always love him. He was running because he decided to try the Fire Ball Jutsu on a food stand in the market and that is why the man was chasing him.**

**Comments please!  
Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

The next morning…

"Ok who the hell is knocking on the door at FIVE in the damn morning!?" Shiori growled walking down the stairs to the front door. "What!?…Oh? Hey Uncle Neji what's up…you do know what time it is right?" he yawned scratching his head.

"Yes Shiori I know what time it is, and I apologize for disturbing your sleep. Are all of you alright?"

Shiori looked out the door behind the Anbu officer noticing several others in the street, "We're all fine…what the hell is going on? Did we miss something?" Setsumi and Setoru appeared in the small hall behind their brother.

"Kiba was doing his rounds earlier when Akamaru smelled blood."

'_Blood?'_

"Blood," Shiori turned to look at his siblings noticing that neither of them seemed to be hurt, he looked back at the older man. "So…who died?" he asked in a sarcastic way.

"Karin…she died last night or early this morning. We don't know how," Neji stated.

Shiori was now fully awake, "You're shittin right…t-this is a joke."

"It's no joke Shiori, Kiba found her in a pool of blood in her house."

'_She's…dead.' _Sumi turned to Setoru, "I can't believe she died."

"Why does it matter? She's dead now, not our problem," Setoru said walking back down the hall.

"Setoru?"

"Ignore him for now Sumi…you know we don't like her, so there's only one reason why you'd be here. You think one of us killed her."

"No we don't, there are signs that enemy shin obi were in the village last night. We were worried that."

"That Kabuto had entered the village, but why would he kill red?"

"Simple she betrayed the Sound," Sumi said, she shock form earlier completely gone.

"Do you need our help or can we go back to bed? Cause Uncle Naruto will be here in and hour for training." Shiori pouted rubbing his eye.

"No we don't need your assistance; however an Anbu officer will be stationed at the house till your father returns."

"Yes Uncle Neji," Sumi smiled.

"Sure whatever," Shiori yawned again closing the door.

* * *

Kitchen 20 minutes later…

"Why can't we go back the bed!?"

"Because like you said Uncle Naruto will be here soon and it's better if you're already awake." Sumi was at the stove heating water for tea, while both boys sat at the table; Shiori was half asleep again.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"Yeah and they woke us up for that!" Shiori groaned.

Sumi glared at him, "You should have more respect for the dead," she placed two comes of tea on the table, walking back to the counter for the third.

"So I've been told on several different occasions…please don't tell me you're sad she's dead," Shiori sat up grabbing one of the cups.

"No! I'm not going to say I'm happy that she's dead, but I'm not upset either. I just wish I know what was going on, I didn't sense any strange chakra like the last time the Sound invaded."

"I didn't sense anything either, but that doesn't mean they weren't here. What about you brother?"

"Hn…"

'_What the hell is wrong with him?'_

'_Setoru…'_

* * *

A week later Hokage tower……..

"Welcome back Sasuke, how was the mission?"

"We retrieved the missing nin, no deaths. Why are there so many Anbu wondering around the village so openly?"

"I have a more important question Sasuke…are you planning to marry Karin?"

"…What? Are you out of your mind Dobe?"

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank god, the kids won't be panicking anymore."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "What would they have anything to do with her?"

"It doesn't matter now, though they did play a very nice prank on her."

"What is going on Naruto?"

'_Whoa he only uses my name when he's really pissed.' _"Karin is dead, the medical team said that an electrical jutsu was the cause."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're fine…though I am worried about Setoru, he has been acting strangely."

"How?"

"He's acting like you did at his age. He nearly put Kakashi in the hospital during a sparring session last week."

"Where are they?"

"Um…I think Sumi is at the hospital, Shiori is probably eating ramen right now at Ichiraku's, and I think Setoru is training in the woods. Hey Teme! Where are you going!? You still have to give me the mission report!"

'_Not now idiot! Sumi and Shiori will be ok for now, but I must go a speak to Setoru and fix this problem.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok so Sasuke's home now and going to try to figure out what is going on with his son (Good Boy!). Does Naruto know that Setoru killed Karin, and he is just trying to protect him? And we finally find out that Sasuke had no intentions of marrying Karin, so did Setoru make a mistake in killing her? I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get up tonight and I need to write the next chapter up.**

**Comment please, Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Woods on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound….

'_I'm not getting any stronger, there must be a jutsu to kill him; I must find it!' _Setoru was growing angrier the more he thought about it. And the angrier he got the harder he hit the tree he was currently using as a punching bag.

Sasuke arrived a few minutes later to see a partly transformed Setoru beating the hell out of the tree. "Setoru," he glared when the boy growled and the mark spread further down his arms.

"Setoru!" Sasuke called again grabbing the boy's arm preventing him from hitting the tree again. It was at this time Sasuke realized how badly he was injured. Tree bark was embedded into his knuckles, blood and sap was running down his arm.

"What has gotten into you?"

Setoru glared at him and ripped his arm away, heading towards the compound.

"What happened while I was away?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, nothing happened," the coldness in his voice did not go unnoticed by the older man. Sasuke was having a hard time believing this was his son, _'Was this the way I acted?'_

"What happened with training, I heard you nearly put your Grandfather in the hospital?"

"It got a little out of hand, Kakashi wished I use my full strength…so I did."

"Get a hold of yourself, using the mark is not using your strength! With as much as you do use it…you will lose control!"

"If that will get me the power I need, then I'll continue using it."

"And what will happen the next time, you could kill your brother or sister."

Setoru growled at this accusation, _'They will be safe once Kabuto is dead.'_

"What happened to Karin, Setoru?"

"I don't know what happened to her." The boy turned to face his Father.

"The Hokage stated that she was killed by an electrical shock. Only three people know chidori…why did you do it?"

"She was in the way," he turned and headed back to the house.

'_He didn't deny killing her.'_

* * *

The compound…

"Hi Setoru, oh my god what happened to your hands!" Setsumi panicked racing into the kitchen to grab a rag.

"Damn Toru, what the hell you do beat up a tree?" Shiori asked from the couch. Setoru sat at the other end of the couch, allowing his sister to tend to his wounds.

"Well judging from the bark and sap on his hands…yes Shiori he was fighting a tree."

"I hope you won."

"Shiori stop joking around," the voice form the door drew the attention of the two teens in the room.

Shiori jumped off the couch, "Dad! Just who we wanted to talk to, you've got to explain a few things that ain't clear to us," he gave him a creepy smirk. Sumi turned her attention back to Setoru's wounds, she couldn't bare to look at her Father right now.

She took several deep breaths trying to stop the tears from coming to the surface, she dreaded what he would say. Setoru could see the pain on her face, his anger rose again when her tears appeared despite how hard she was trying to keep them at bay.

Shiori became very serious, "Dad…were you going to marry Karin?"

"First Naruto…now you, why is everyone asking that?"

"Because she showed us the ring! She said you purposed to her the night of the party…she said she was going to be our Mother!" Sumi screamed, not bothering to keep the tears hidden.

Sasuke approached kneeling to be at her eye level since she was sitting on the couch. "Do you remember what we talked about? I gave you my word I would never marry her."

"But that doesn't mean you won't ever get married!"

Sasuke was silent at this, Shiori glared, _'Don't tell me he's actually been thinking about it! You got three teenagers to lookout for here Dad!'_

Sasuke reached out, gently wiping away his daughter's tears, "I have something to show you, come on," he ordered standing back up, helping her to her feet. "Both of you come as well," he said heading to the door.

* * *

Sakura's Garden….

"Daddy…why are we here?" Sumi questioned looking around, everything looked in order from what she could tell.

"None of you have been here in over a week have you? Other wise you would have noticed," Sasuke smirked pointing towards Sakura's grave, "Go look."

Sumi approached unsure as first of what would make their Father smirk like that.

'_Oh my god,' _what was there brought tears back to here eyes. Hearing her soft whimpers brought both boys to her side to see what would make her so upset.

'_When did he do this?' _Shiori thought, his eyes glued to the grave stone. Setoru was fighting his inner demons trying to keep from destroying what was there.

Sumi turned around facing her Father, "W-why did you do this?"

"I told you…your Mother meant more to me then anything, that's why I left. I wanted her to be safe, I should have killed Kabuto a long time ago; I never thought he would have gone after her…or you. I promise you…he will pay for this."

"What about Itachi?" Shiori asked turning, "I know you've been looking for him, pays to have the Hokage as a sensei. You get to look at files."

"Kabuto comes first, he is a threat you."

"You say that now," Setoru growled, "Don't think for a second I'm fooled."

"Setoru?" Sumi was shocked at the words coming form his mouth.

"If you truly wanted Kabuto dead you would have killed him already, you would have left to kill him; just like you did when you were younger."

Sasuke glared at his eldest son, "I was young, I wasn't thinking…I let my anger and hatred for him rule my actions, but that was a mistake! And I've paid for it."

"How have you paid for anything!? You're still alive."

"I lost your mother for my actions! If she hadn't given me the three of you I would probably be dead right now, I would have kept going after my brother. I would have ended the clan right there."

'_Daddy,' _Sumi could always forgive anyone so easily, she ran up embracing him, "I'm here Daddy…I'm not leaving you." Sasuke smiled down at her, "We should head home."

_Sakura Uchiha_

_Beloved_

_Friend_

_Mother_

_&_

_Wife_

_You are greatly missed. _

* * *

**Note: I thought I would add what it said on Sakura's grave stone at the end. Sasuke asked Naruto way back in an earlier chapter if he could get her name changed remember, well it was finally changed so she needed a new grave stone! And yeah Sasuke and Sakura never got married for real, but he thought of her as his wife and she did have his kids so she deserves the title,right? And what the hell is wrong with Setoru? He's acting more like his Father every day and the old Setoru hated that, why the change?**

**Sorry for the late update, I was working on a new story I'm writing and was working on Shiori's picture also.**

**Tell me if you like it! Thanks for the comments!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sakura's Letters**

* * *

That night…

Setoru sat awake long his Father had retired to bed. _'He can't live any longer! Father is doing nothing…I must kill him, it is my duty to protect them. I will avenge Mother's death.' _

He laid down on his bed, placing his hands under his pillow, looking for the kunai that he placed there. His hand came in contact with a flat object that clearly was not the kunai; dragging said object out form under the pillow for him to inspect, he realized quickly what it was.

'_Mother's letter,' _he sat back up examining the envelope carefully. He growled thinking about how much time and effort she must have put into those letters, and it was all for them.

**Setoru,**

**I pray that you are alright, it's hard being the oldest. I think back to when I was a Genin I was the oldest of our group, I felt I was babysitting your Uncle all the time. Having to take care of your little brother and sister and living your own life is stressful. Having to please everyone and being perfect are things no one can do. No one needs you to be perfect, you just need to be you. They'll except you, family loves you no matter what; you need them.**

**You need Setsumi to have fun and make you smile, she always could make you when you were little. You need Shiori to talk about boys stuff with and train with when you become shin obi, and please don't show off. I know you would never intentionally do that, but I know you will be a little stronger and things will come easier to you. **

**I know I should never ask this of you…but will you look after them. Just to make sure they are ok. I'm not asking that you take responsibility for them, I don't wish to burden you.**

**My heart aches not being able to be with all of you, I wish to see how you've grown. Your grandmother told me before you were born there was a chance that one of you would actually look like an Uchiha. I never would have imagined how much you looked like your Father…and I know the older the you get the more you'll look like him. **

**Please don't let that anger you, I wish for you to just be happy. Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders.**

**You'll always be perfect in my eyes.**

**Sakura **

Setoru unleashed an animalistic growl, crumbling up the letter he threw it across the room. _'You don't how wrong you are Mother……I'm not perfect, I never was.' _

He stood and left his room, heading downstairs and out of the house. He headed for the woods to let out his anger, and to not disturb the rest of the sleeping house.

* * *

"I'm tired of this, I'm tired of waiting. I can't keep playing games!"

"Hahaha…..well look what we have here."

Setoru stiffened hearing the unfamiliar voice near by, "Who's there?"

"Well aren't you very demanding…your sister never demanded this much, only wished to see her grandfather."

At the mention of his sister Setoru became very ridged, _'How does he know Sumi? Who is he?' _"Come out now!"

"Well that's quite a temper you have, sounds a lot like your brother eh Itachi?"

'_Itachi Uchiha!' _Setoru took up a defensive stance, was not taking any chances when dealing with his Uncle.

"It seems he remembers you Itachi."

"It would seem, even if we've never met," Itachi stated making his presence known.

"I will not allow you to take Setsumi!"

"That's quite funny…because we're after your sister," Kisame chuckled moving form behind a near by tree.

'_Shit he was closer than I thought.' _"I will not accompany you," Setoru glared turning to leave. Kisame looked panicked, but he was not going to attack the boy; he wasn't that stupid.

"You wish to kill Orochimaru's pet?"

Setoru stopped in his tracks, "You want to know stronger jutsu to stop him?"

"I told you I will not join you. I already have in my possession the jutsu of the Uchiha clan, what more is there?"

"The members of Akatsuki know more jutsu from different villages, with the sharingan, you could learn them easily," Kisame smirked.

"You have no other option, Sasuke was not even strong enough to kill me; how do you think he will be able to kill him?"

"Father is not weak, he has wounded you," Setoru motioned to Itachi's missing hand.

"It seems the only time little brother has enough hatred is when one of you is in danger."

"I'm no fool, I will not join you!" with that statement made the boy quickly headed back to the house.

"Itachi what will we do? **He** will be expecting the boy upon our return."

"It will take time Kisame, he can not be as easily swayed by others like Sasuke is. However…he is little brother's son, in time his hatred will consume him, and he will come to us."

"What are you planning Itachi?" the Uchiha didn't answer the shark man's question, he merely headed back into the woods from wince he came.

* * *

"We must inform Lord Kabuto of our findings," the four shadows dispersed from the trees leaving the village, making their long trip back the to Sound.

* * *

**Note: Ok this chapter wasn't long and it was a little boring, sorry. But Setoru finally opens his letter and wasn't to happy about it like his brother and sister were...weird. I'm not going to mention his picture that was with the letter because he trashed the letter! And finally we see Itachi and Kisame again, and yeah Itachi only has one hand deal with it, he ain't getting the other back! They wish to persuade Setoru into joining the Akatsuki!? And I wonder who this 'he' is that Kisame mentioned. And to top if off looks like Kabuto is coming back into the picture as well, one big reunion for everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

The next morning….

"Ugh! Why can't mornings be in the afternoon?" Shiori groaned making his way into the kitchen. Sasuke raised a brow at the disheveled appearance of his son, Shiori plopped down at the table and whined.

"If mornings were in the afternoon than they wouldn't be called mornings, and what's wrong with you? I didn't even have to wake you up this time?" Setsumi stated from her position in front of the stove.

"I think after a week of training with Uncle Naruto my body now knows to wake up at freaking 7 every morning. Dad don't go on any more long missions ok? All the stuff he made me do is finally catching up with me…I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Shiori relax now that Dad's home you won't have to train with Uncle Naruto for a while at least."

"Thank God. I swear he's trying to kill me! And what is that banging, it's giving me a headache!"

"That banging is someone knocking on the door," Sasuke said before standing and leaving the room to answer it.

"Well don't they know what time it is! People are still sleeping!" Shiori yelled in frustration trying to block the sun from invading his eyes.

Sumi rolled her eyes, "Oh stop whining, you'll wake Setoru with all that yelling, and you know he will hurt you. I have to finish breakfast but after I can get rid of your headache with this jutsu Grandma Tsunade taught me," she said bringing some of the food over to the table.

"It's not going to make me head go numb is it?" he asked sliding a little ways out of her reach.

"If you don't shut up and stop whining about then it might!"

As promised after everything was on the table Sumi treated Shiori's illness, and he was relieved that he was able to feel his head afterwards. She just finished when Sasuke walked back into the room.

"Who was it Daddy?" Sumi questioned while watching Shiori stuff his face with food. _'Next he's going to have a stomachache and I'm not going to heal that.'_

"That was a messenger from the Hokage, I need to go to the tower."

"What about training?"

Sumi looked up hearing her other brother's voice and smiled, "Good morning Setoru! Come sit, have some breakfast before Shiori over here eats it all."

"Hey! Give me a break!"

"Training will have to wait until after I return form the meeting, I'm sorry," Sasuke moved passed the boy and left the house.

"Setoru come sit down," Sumi motioned to the empty spot at the table. But Setorou ignored her offer, he moved around the table towards Shiori.

"Come to the training grounds."

Shiori stopped eating and looked up at him. "Have you lost your mind? It's 8 in the freaking morning, I ain't even awake yet," he stood up not liking the way Setoru towered over him.

A smirk appeared on Setoru's face, "I knew you would be a coward."

"What!? I ain't a coward!"

"Then let's see who's stronger…unless you're scared." _'That will get him.'_

'_I don't like this,' _Sumi panicked sensing the tension in the room.

"Fine I'll fight you!"

"Shiori, Setoru let's calm down ok? You can train when Dad gets home," Sumi stood trying to defuse the on coming fight that was about to begin.

Setoru ignored her once again, "Training ground 11, 10 minutes."

"Shiori you can't go, something isn't right with him," Sumi pleaded after Setoru left the house.

"Everything will be ok, I'll snap him out of it!"

"Shiori don't please," she cried, "Don't fight him."

"I have to Sumi, I want you to stay here. Don't go to the training grounds, you'll only get hurt." with that said he headed out to meet his brother.

Sumi growled out in anger and frustration, "I swear! You two are the most stubborn, hard headed, idiots in the world! Like hell I'm staying here and letting you go kill each other!" she screamed to an empty house.

* * *

The Sound base…

"So the Akatsuki want Sasuke's oldest son do they?"

"Lord Kabuto, what about the resurrection?" one underling spoke up.

A smirk appeared on the grey haired man's face, "We can use this to our own advantage, the boy is very strong. Stronger than even Sasuke himself, he will make the perfect vessel for Lord Orochimaru's return."

* * *

Hokage tower…

"Why did you send for me Dobe?" Sasuke glared upon entering the room, he was surprised to see one of his ex-teammates in the room also. "What's he doing here?"

"He was just clearing up a few things about what going on," Naruto stated motioning for Sasuke to sit down.

"What's going on?" Sasuke refused the blonde's offer and remained at the door of the room.

"Did you talk to your son?"

"Hai, he didn't say much."

"He killed Karin," Naruto bluntly stated.

Sasuke glared, "How are you so sure?"

"Suigetsu was there the day she provoked the kids, Sumi became upset. And Setoru threatened to kill her."

Sasuke now shot his glare towards the shark man standing in the corner, Suigetsu flinched and looked away. "So you just assume that because he threatened her he killed her!"

"Calm down Teme, I saw the report I know he did it…however I'm not arresting him." Sasuke gave him a confused look, "Suigetsu explained about Karin's odd obsession with you . And she continued to stress them out causing Setoru to have a break down. Tsunade said he needs some rest so I'm canceling all missions that would involve him, is that clear Sasuke?"

"Hai Dobe."

"Teme stop calling me that!" Suigetsu laughed as he sensed the tension in the room vanish due to the bickering the two men were getting into.

* * *

Training ground 11.…

"You're late."

"Well forgive me I was consoling our distraught sister, because incase you're wondering she's not happy about this; she's worried about you."

"This does not concern her."

"What about our mission!?"

Setoru looked Shiori straight in the eye, "I am keeping her safe."

"You're pissed off about something….and taking it out on me won't solve anything!"

"There's nothing to be solved, except who is stronger; which won't be much of a challenge," Setoru smirked.

'_Sumi's right something is wrong.'_

Setsumi arrived on the outskirts of the training area the boys were currently in, _'They can't be really serious about this fight, half of their chakra alone is enough to destroy the village!'_

She panicked but did not move from the hill, afraid either of them would sense her and send her home.

"Well are you going to start or what?" Shiori questioned getting into a defensive stance.

"Only a fool would attack first, which surprises me that you haven't done so yet."

"You accuse me of being a fool, yet you're the one that challenged me. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What would be wrong?"

"I'm tired of your riddles, you want to fight fine!" Shiori made several hand signs, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

'_They're starting.'_

* * *

Hokage tower…

"Sasuke…did you sense that?" Naruto turned to look out the window.

"Hai, a large amount of chakra was unleashed."

"There are only 3 people I know that can use that much chakra in one jutsu."

'_What are they doing?'_

Sasuke and Naruto quickly realized what was happening, they left the tower and raced to the training grounds.

* * *

"And so it begins."

* * *

**Note: Does this sound familiar to anyone? Naruto and Sasuke's battle on the hospital roof...gasp who said that! oh me right hahaha, oops. I'm thinking about actaully adding the fighting scene for the next chapter, but I have to come up with it first. And I'm sorry I don't know the actual Japanese way of saying the jutsus so they will be in english, forgive me.**

**Tell me if you like then I know I'm doing my job! Thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Inner Setsumi'**

* * *

The blazing ball of fire barely grazed the grass as it shot across the field. _'He's not even trying,' _Setoru rolled his eyes and easily dodged the attack.

"Even for you that was weak."

"Shut up! Enough talking!"

"Shiori! Setoru stop it!" Sumi cried but they were either ignoring her or just didn't hear her.

Shiori shot towards Setoru with his fist raised, Setoru just smirked, "Hand to hand combat was never your strong suit, why go in blind?"

"Just to shut you up, I'll do whatever it takes!" Shiori's fist erupted into flames, attempting to at least graze his brother.

Setoru dodged then did a round house kick to Shiori's side, knocking the boy off his feet. Shiori was thrown several feet away landing hard on the ground.

"Is that the best you can do? This isn't even a challenge."

"Shut up! I'm just getting started," Shiori grunted getting up while holding his side. '_Damn-it, I think he cracked a rib.'_

"I haven't even used any chakra and you're already tired?" Setoru asked titling his head in a smug way.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Shiori stop it!"

"Wind style: Hurricane jutsu!" (I know Hurricanes can be classified as water and wind storms cause that's what they are! But for the fight Shiori can use it even though his elements are wind and fire, deal with it I'm not changing it….thank you).

'_Oh no!' _Sumi panicked noticing the clouds starting to darken and heavy with water. She flinched as the wind started to pick up also, "Shiori stop the jutsu!" she tried to scream over the roar of the thunder.

"You're just making this to easy brother, you can't use any fire jutsu with this rain. Yet my jutsu aren't affected, in fact they only get stronger," Setoru stated, the chidori coming to life in his hand.

'_Shiori doesn't have any wind jutsu that can stand up against the chidori. And his fire jutsu are unless in this weather. Setoru please come to your senses and stop this.'_

It was Shiori's turn to smirk, "You think I didn't expect you to use that? I was just waiting to see how long it would take before you brought it out."

Setoru didn't seem phased by his brother's speech; however, he did become interested when Shiori starting performing a group of hand signs he had never seen before. A blue sphere of chakra slowly appeared in Shiori's hand.

"Uncle Naruto may be a tough teacher, but all that extra training paid off."

'_It's the Rasengan! If those two attacks hit they'll destroy the whole village,' _Sumi, without thinking clearly, started running down the hill. "Shiori! Setoru stop it!"

Both boys were already moving towards each other by the time she reached the bottom. "Stop it!" she was heading right into the center of the fight.

* * *

Luckily just before she stepped in between them, Sasuke appeared knocking their attacks off course.

'_This is not good,' _Naruto watched the scene unfold from a short distance away, '_How will he handle this? I wonder if this is how Kakashi- sensei and pervy-sensei felt when we were fighting.' _

"What has gotten into the two of you! I told you training would begin when I returned from the tower Setoru."

The boy didn't respond, he stood and walked away. Sumi burst into tears at the whole situation, Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…look after these two would you? I need to go talk to Setoru."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Sasuke."

After he left Sumi's cries slowed to soft whimpers when Shiori approached. "Shiori…are you ok?"

He glared at her question, "Sumi don't inter-."

"Shiori!" Naruto growled, "Don't take your anger out on her."

Shiori looked at him with a scowl on his face, he then turned and walked the opposite direction of his Father and brother, heading into town.

"Uncle Naruto, what's happening? Why are they acting this way?"

"Everything will be ok Sumi, I'm going to go talk to Shiori. We'll fix things," he tried to assure her. "I want you to go home ok?" She nodded and headed home.

'_Hopefully I can talk some sense into that hard headed boy,' _Naruto sighed in frustration but headed into town after Shiori.

* * *

Training ground 2...

Sasuke was finally able to locate Setoru; however, he became angry when he discovered that the boy was having target practice.

"Would you stop training for one minute!" Setoru ignored him.

Sasuke gave enough people the cold shoulder routine when he was a teenager, he didn't need it from his son. He grabbed his arm and twisted it to an odd angle, "Why were Shiori and you fighting? You could have killed him…or worse, you could have hurt your sister do you realize that!?"

"Something needed to be done."

"And nearly killing your brother was the answer! You were taught the chidori to protect them, it was never meant to be used against comrades!" (Kind of ironic that Sasuke would be saying this considering he nearly killed Naruto with it).

Setoru broke out of the arm lock, "I needed a challenge to prove my strength."

'_What is he talking about? Why would he need to prove himself, he's already stronger than Shiori…of course if Shiori took everything as seriously as today, he would be a great threat.' _"Why?"

"Because I need to kill Kabuto!"

…

…

…

"What? That's why you did this!? I told you I would handle that!"

Setoru growled, "And you're doing such a great job with that! If you really wanted him dead then he would be by now. You failed…it's my turn."

* * *

In town…

"Shiori! Shiori slow down, hey!" Naruto called trying to weave in and out of the crowded street trying to reach the boy.

Shiori suddenly stopped and turned on the older man, "Why did you interfere!? That was between Setoru and me, not Father and you!"

"It needed to be stopped, you would have destroyed the village; hell you would have killed your sister if that even mattered to you!"

"Of course she matters to me! But I told her not to come because I knew something like this would happen, and she didn't listen!"

"That's not the point! You think she would have just sat at home and let you two kill another? And your Father stopped you because he didn't want history repeating itself."

"What are you talking about?" Shiori asked in a calmer voice.

'_Well at least he's listening now.' _"Your Father and I fought just like you…if your Grandfather hadn't stopped us, your Mother would have died that day. That was the night your Father left the village."

Naruto sensed the boy's panic,_ 'Setoru wouldn't do that…I mean yeah he and Dad have similarities but he wouldn't abandon us and the village…would he?'_

* * *

Outskirts of the Fire Country…

"Lord Kabuto did you feel that?"

"Yes…even from this far away both boys' have an astonishing amount of chakra for such a young age."

"My Lord, how will we get near the village? The Akatsuki are all over the area."

"Relax, we'll let them do all the hard work for once."

Outskirts of Leaf Village…

"Well that was interesting don't you think Itachi? It was quite a shame Sasuke had to interfere, the younger boy looks like he has potential as well."

"Hn."

"It's a shame he wants the older one…both would make great members," Kisame smirked.

"Hn."

* * *

Uchiha compound…

Sumi had returned home just as her Uncle requested, but she still was worried about her brothers. She was currently pacing around the kitchen,_ 'Something has to be wrong, maybe I can examine them? Of course I would need to get them to the hospital to do that and they won't agree to that. They are to stubborn to listen to me.'_

'**Then force them to go! You have the strength to drag their asses down there kicking and screaming!'**

'_I know that! But I want they to come of their own free will, I don't like forcing them to do things. Then they get angry and won't speak to me. And who knows what they would do now that they are acting funny.'_

'**Who cares! You're their sister, you have every right to worry about their mental health…and with the men in our family's track record, those boys needed a mental evaluation a LONG time ago.'**

"Sumi."

'_Hey those are my brothers you're talking about, which means they are yours too!'_

"Sumi if you keep doing that you're going to wear the floor down."

The girl stopped her pacing and looked up to the voice, "Shiori! Oh you're ok!" New tears appeared in her eyes but she didn't care as she raced over to hug him.

'_What were we thinking? We could have really hurt her.'_ Shiori's expression saddened at the thought of losing his sister. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand; we would never mean to hurt you."

"I'm just glad you're ok, and I wish Setoru would come home soon; whatever is going on…I hope it's over and he is back to normal."

'_I wish that too Sumi…however I have a feeling something is going to happen. Something we're not ready for.'_

* * *

**Note: Well there it is! A fight scene, I don't think it's very good, but oh well. I thought it would cute at some point in the story that Sumi talk to herself lik eher Mother always did, she's just like her Mother so she needs an inner to fight with.  
I wonder what will happen to Setoru? **

**Thanks for the comment! Lov them!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Setsumi's wish did not come true…it was near 11 and Setoru still hadn't come home.

"Sumi I think you should go to bed, you have training tomorrow with your Grandmother."

"But…Setoru hasn't come home yet, he could be hurt," she cried biting her lip in worry.

"She's right Dad…the last time he was out all night, Karin was dead the next morning."

Sasuke turned to Shiori, "You knew?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, hell if he hadn't done it I would have."

"I assure you…Setoru will be ok, now I want you to go to bed." Sasuke ordered again. Setsumi sighed but knew she could not argue with her Father, Shiori on the other hand wasn't giving up yet.

"I don't have training tomorrow…I'll stay up and wait for him Sumi," he smiled to her. After she disappeared upstairs his smile vanished, "What is really going on Dad, and don't try to lie; I'm not stupid. What is wrong with him?"

"He's obsessed with training in order to kill Kabuto."

'_That's why he's acting this way! Stupid son of a..' _

"But as I said I've spoken to him."

Shiori crossed his arms in disbelief, "No offense Dad…everyone always says he's the most like you. And what did you do when Grandpa Kashi talked to you? As much as he wishes to deny it…Setoru is just like you."

'_He's going to leave the village,' _Sasuke stood and headed for the door.

"Dad! Hey Dad where you going?" Shiori growled, when he got no response he raced after him.

* * *

Woods…

"How many times must I tell you? I won't join you!"

"Look kid! I'm tired of being nice you're-."

"Kisame." The shark growled but didn't dare to back talk his partner.

"Threatening me will not help your case."

"You little bastard!"

"Kisame…calm down."

"I'm sorry Itachi, I got carried away. It's won't happen again."

Setoru chuckled at the scene in front of him, "So…you're his bitch?"

"That's it!" Kisame lunged for the boy, his monstrous sword (N: Which forgive me I forget its' name) drawn.

'_He's off balance,' _Setoru concluded side stepping the attack, preparing one of his own.

"You will never be able to accomplish your goal if you stay here and continue to play ninja." Setoru halted the attack, much to Kisame's relief. _'The boy is as irrational as Sasuke…pathetic.' _"The power you're searching for the Akatsuki can give you…who's to say Kabuto will not attack your brother or sister? Would you be able to stop him with your current power?" Itachi smirked seeing the hatred flash in his nephew's onyx eyes.

'_I won't let him hurt them…I will not fail my mission.'_

"If you change your mind…we'll be one mile away from the village, you have till sunrise to decide." Kisame explained with a sadistic smirk on his face.

The two men disappeared leaving Setoru to his thoughts. It didn't take the boy long to decide his fate, taking one last look at his home he turned heading for the gate.

'_I do this for you.'_

* * *

Road to village gate….(ironically same place Sasuke and Sakura met up).

'_Damn-it! I've looked everywhere and I can't find him. And Dad left me, how could he just do that! This sucks!' _Shiori sighed in frustration. "When I find Setoru I'm going t-."

"Going to what?"

Shiori whipped around, _'Setoru.'_

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep, you're always complaining about it."

"The only reason I'm up is to drag your ass home! What the hell are you doing this far away from the compound anyway!? And where are you going?"

Setoru didn't answer him, he attempted to get around him but Shiori stood in his path. "Move."

"I'm getting tired of people ignoring my questions, you're going to answer me now!"

"Where do you think?"

Shiori paled, "You're going after Kabuto."

"Now that you understand…step aside."

"I'm not letting you do this! You need to stay here, we need to train to get stronger! We need to fight him together to avenge Mom!"

Setoru snatched Shiori by the front of his shirt, "I'm tired of waiting for you to catch up," he pushed Shiori away and continued toward the gate.

"Setoru stop!"

"Every minute wasted here allows him to live and threatens our mission…or have you forgotten something as important as that?"

"Don't ever accuse me of forgetting that, you're the one threatening it not me…I'm not sneaking out of the village!"

"Protection and happiness may not always come at the same time."

Shiori shook his head in disbelief, "So what!? You're leaving because you can't handle it!"

"I will get stronger in order to kill Kabuto, I will protect her…it is your job to make her happy," Setoru started down the path again.

Shiori quickly got in front of him again, "You think she'll be happy with you gone! You're her brother too."

Setoru disappeared from the path, Shiori panicked and turned facing the gate looking for his brother. Setoru reappeared in front of him, "Setor-!" Setoru knocked the air out of him with one punch to the stomach.

"She only needs one brother, I trust that you will keep her safe….little brother."

'_Setoru…why?' _Shiori was unable to voice his opinion however, at that moment he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

'_These needs to be done…I won't let him hurt either of you.'_

* * *

Outskirts of the village…

"We were wondering if you were actually going to show up kid…good choice," Kisame smiled extending his hand to the boy. Setoru grabbed it and put a little to pressure, he smirked hearing several bones cracking.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am here to gain power not join your organization. I will not participate in your attacks and assassinations am I clear?"

Kisame glared pulling his hand to his chest, "Got it…" _'Little brat…I hope leader kills you.'_

* * *

**Note: Sorry I don't know what happened to this chapter... it just disappeared, good thing I saw it before I erased the story from my computer.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

* * *

The next morning…

"Ugh…what happened? Why is my head throbbing…I swear when I get my hands on…SETORU!" Shiori sat up yelping when the sun assaulted his eyes.

"He knocked you out."

Shiori glared trying to see the figure across the room, "Dad…how did I get here?"

"I found you on the road to the gate and brought you home."

Finally Shiori was able to see clearly, he quickly got out of bed heading for the door, "When I get my hands on him I'm burning his bed!"

"He's not here Shiori," Sasuke stated in a firm yet sad voice.

"W-What do you mean? You…you brought him back last night…right?"

Sasuke couldn't even look at the boy, he didn't want to see the pained look on his face.

'_No…he can't be gone…he can't,' _Shiori ran down the hall in a panic, stopping at his brother's bedroom. He hesitated…no was afraid of the reality that Setoru really did abandon them.

'_I've got to be strong, I need to be strong for Sumi,' _he pushed down his fear somewhat, and gripped the door knob. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find the room empty, _'That selfish bastard! How could he do this to us!'_

"Shi-Shiori," a soft whispered voice called from across the hall.

"Sumi…I," he didn't know what to say, he had failed her.

"Shoiri, Setoru…he didn't come home. Why didn't he come home?" she cried.

'_Setsumi.' _He approached her pulling her towards him, "He's…he's gone Sumi. He wants to get stronger…to kill Kabuto." He tried to soothe the hysterical girl.

"He…he wouldn't do that! He wouldn't leave us…something's wrong with him! He never was interested in power, why now!?"

"I don't know Sumi, I wish I did."

"He's going to get hurt Shiori."

Sasuke appeared in the hall, the cold aura coming from the empty room was unsettling, "Your brother is very stronger, he will not allow them to control him."

Shortly after the realization of the loss of their brother Shiori was able to get Sumi to rest in her room.

"I'm going after him, he can't just abandon us like that!"

"You're not going anywhere."

"How can you say that! He's my brother I'm not letting him do this, he's acting stupid!"

"What you're about to do is stupid! You can not go alone."

"Then I'll get a team together."

"What team? You haven't trained with any other squad, you don't know their strengths and weaknesses and your sister in in no condition to go."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You need to be here for your sister…I'll bring him home."

"If you don't…I'll never forgive you, and I I'm certain Sumi will never speak to you again."

* * *

Hokage tower…

"Dobe!…I need your help!" Sasuke demanded bursting through the door, he was shocked to see not only his best friend but Tsunade and the leader of Root in the room.

"Sasuke we must talk," Tsuande spoke up motioning for the man to sit down.

"What's going on? Why's he here?," Sasuke ignored her offer, glaring at Sai (Who I chose to be leader of Anbu Root in my story).

"Sasuke this is serious! Setoru has abandoned the village."

"Have you forgotten Dobe?"

"This is a serious matter, Akatsuki were spotted several times in the village…we fear he has gone with them."

Sasuke's glare hardened, "He would never alia himself to them."

"With all due respect Uchiha-san… the boy is just like you, you sought power," this time it was Sai that spoke.

"I had nothing when I sought power, my son has people who care for him, there's a difference in our reasons."

"I don't see one."

"That's enough both of you leave I must speak with Sasuke," Naruto ordered not liking the way the conversation was going in his office. After the room was emptied Naruto offered Sasuke a seat again, and again he refused.

"This is serious Sasuke, I will have to send tracker nin after him."

"He's done nothing wrong, you don't know what his plan is!"

"I don't need to know…he's your son, I know what he's planning! I gave him a second chance, I should have arrested him when Karin was killed but I didn't…because he's your son. I don't want to regret doing that!"

"Let me go after him…he's my son, I'll bring him back."

"This is the last time…I'm doing this for Sakura because I know she would want someone who cares for her son to bring him home. How many shin obi do you need?"

"I'm doing this alone, I don't know how long I'm be gone though…"

Naruto smirked, "I'll ask Kakashi to look after the others."

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks and turned to leave, he stopped at the door and looked back at the blonde, "Dobe."

Naruto looked up from the paper work on his desk, "Yeah Teme?"

"Is…is this what Sakura and you went through when I left?" it pained Sasuke to ask this and Naruto could sense that.

"You're more of in Kakashi-sensei's position this time Teme…but Shiori and Sumi are in ours, and I have a feeling it's a lot harder for them; they've never seen him this way."

* * *

Sasuke exited the tower heading back to the compound, when he entered the house he was a little shocked seeing Shiori in the kitchen…cooking? "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast what's it look like, Sumi's still in her room so I'm making her something and before you ask yeah I know what I'm doing so I won't kill her."

Sasuke smirked heading up stairs, '_At least one of them is getting back to normal…Sumi I'm still worried about though.'_

Before going to his room to pack he made his way to his daughter's room. "Sumi…may I come in?" he didn't receive a response but entered anyway seeking out the girl in the dark room.

* * *

**Note: Ok don't worry I haven't abandoned this story i'm just working on others as well, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know it's short but bare with me here ok? Anyone notice how dark Shiori acted in this chapter towards Sasuke? Don't worry he'll get over it like he always does...but is Sumi going to be ok?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

* * *

"Setsumi? Sumi are you awake," the darkness the thick curtains created didn't help his search. He finally made out her silhouette on the bed. He could tell by what small light that was able to seep through, that she had been crying again.

Sasuke approached the bed slowly, she obviously didn't hear him come in, and he didn't wish to startle her. He could see, barely, that she was holding something; handling it with great care.

"Why…why did he leave?"

Sasuke wasn't entirely shocked by her question, but it pained him to see her hurting this much. "He wants to get stronger to go after someone."

"But why! We were a team and he left us! We're his family!"

'_This is my punishment for abandoning the village, my daughter is as emotional as her Mother. Sakura is probably enjoying watching me struggle!' _He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

'_One would think after ten years I'd be a pro at this.' _He struggled with the right words to not upset her farther, '_Shiori is so much better at this than me.'_

"He will be brought back…he's still your brother, he still will be when he returns."

"But why did he leave! What is his point of getting stronger? He was already the strongest of the three us! What more does he want!? This is not like him, he never craved power before, why now! Who is he after!?" she screamed jumping off the bed and ran to the corner of the room completely losing it.

Shiori burst through the door hearing the commotion all the way down stairs. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing…did you leave the food on the stove?"

"Oh shit!" Shiori flew out the door and back downstairs, a flood of curses were heard when he reached the kitchen.

'_Great, one kid is an emotional basket case and the other one is in the process of burning down half the house…without using his jutsu!' _

Sasuke stood and walked over to where Sumi was crying. "Hey…I'm going after him. I'll bring him home," he firmly stated, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You…you promise?"

He wasn't sure he should have, but looking into her emerald eyes, he couldn't say no. "Let's go see what Shiori is doing before the house goes up in flames."

Sumi giggled for the first time in a long while knowing that if her Father gave his word then everything was going to be alright, "Ok Daddy."

* * *

Outskirts of wind country…

"So you have a knack for forbidden jutsu huh? You'll fit in perfectly with us."

"I already told you I'm not joining."

"I think leader will have something to say about that," Kisame smirked, readjusting his Samehada (I think that's the swords name?) on his shoulder.

Setoru turned on the shark, Sharing an a blaze, "If you think Madara Uchiha scares me think again, I look forward to a challenge finally."

Kisame glanced ahead towards his parnter. Itachi, at the mention of the elder Uchiha, turned in their direction, "You will not be fighting him," he simply stated turning back and continuing down the path.

"I decide who I will fight, not you." Itachi did not bother to response, he just continued on ahead.

"You better watch your back kid, wouldn't want Itachi to kill you."

"If you don't get out of my face…I'll kill you."

'_God this kid is getting on my last nerve! I wish Samehada would just eat his chakra then I could kill him,' _Kisame smiled sadistically at the thought.

* * *

Sound hideout…

"Now that he is with them, what are we to do my lord?"

"There's still the younger boy, and he must be angry that Setoru abandoned them…just like Sasuke. It should be easy to convince him to come with us, he'll want to get his brother back and he'll want power to do this."

"Lord Kabuto how will we get close enough talk to him, Sasuke will be watching him closely."

Kabuto smirked, "That's were you're wrong…Sasuke will go after his son, leaving the other two alone."

"How are you so sure my lord?"

"You dare question me?" the shin obi paled at the stare he received from their appointed leader.

"No my lord I would never _AHHHH!_" the man was to slow and to busy trying to recant his question that he didn't see the kunai Kabuto threw. It hit his jugular, sticking out at an odd angle, killing him instantly.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you…never question me, now go! And don't return until you have the boy."

* * *

The next morning…

"What the hell! Why can't we come!?"

"I've already stated why you can't come, I'm not going to argue with you on this."

"You're leaving us here! We can help, we're chunin, we can be your back up!" Shiori yelled slamming his fist on the kitchen table.

"You're not coming, you're staying here with your sister and your Grandfather is going to check on you everyday. As of right now you're not to go on any missions, either of you. Now that's the end of this, am I understood!" Sasuke never raised his voice to anyone before, let alone his own kid.

"Yeah…got it."

He was surprised there was no fight left in the boy, normally Shiori would fight with him till he walked out the door. "You're not staying because you may think you'd be a burden, because that's not it! Setoru is with Akatsuki, they will not hesitate to kill you, I don't want either of you in that kind of danger. I need you here to protect Sumi alright?"

Shiori nodded understanding his Father's request, but no matter how hard he tried to shake it off, he couldn't stop the feeling of weakness from over coming him. He told Sumi he would help Setoru, he would fix him. He also wanted to prove to his brother that he wasn't just a prankster all the time and come be a reliable allie in battle.

But…he failed. He couldn't stop Setoru in the field or at the gate. He was the weaker son and that was proof enough for him. His Father didn't want him getting hurt on a retrieval mission, Sasuke didn't say it that way but Shiori knew. His own Father thought of him as weak. He would have to train harder and stop fooling around, he needed to get stronger to bring his brother home…he made a promise to Sumi and he was going to keep it no matter what.

* * *

**Note: Ok so there was a lot of stuff that happened right there. Sasuke having to be Daddy again lol Then there was the whole thing with Setoru and Akatsuki, how did he know Madara was the leader? And kabuto is now after Shiori! And poor Shiori thinks he's weak again. I finally got off the path of team 7 sort of coz if i stayed on it Shiori should have gone after Setoru not Sasuke.**

**Tell me what you think, Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

* * *

Ichiraku's ramen shop…

After Sasuke left Kakashi decided to take the kids out to eat Shiori's favorite. He didn't seem very hungry though, seeing as he was playing more with his ramen then eating it.

"So I'm guessing… you're not hungry huh?" Kakashi asked looking over his book at both kids.

"Grandpa Kashi…I've never liked ramen that's not going to change," Sumi made a disgusted face staring at the bowl of noodles in front of her; Shiori didn't respond.

"I'll remember that Sumi next time," Kakashi smiled scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey! Why don't we go train for a few hours huh?"

"What's the point? We're not allowed to go on any missions anyway."

'_Well that's new, since when did Shiori become the pessimistic in the group?' _

Sumi turned to her brother, he tried to hide it, but his pain was clearly visible on his face, "It may do some good onii-san, when we're allowed on missions again."

"I'm not in the mood…maybe later," he stood and left the stand, his ramen left untouched on the counter.

'_Shiori.'_

"Don't worry Sumi, Shiori's just having a hard time, that's all. He'll be ok," Kakashi tried assuring the teen.

"Everyone said that about Setoru too."

* * *

Hokage tower…

"Come in!" Naruto hollered from his desk shifting the stacks of papers around, he didn't look up when the person entered. "What is it?"

"I want a mission."

Naruto's head shot up at the familiar voice, "Shiori no!"

"Why not! I can't stand staying here! I need to go find my brother!"

"What you need is to trust your Father will bring him home."

"I promised Setsumi I'd help him…that I'd get him back to normal, but I couldn't! I was to weak, and he left because of me."

"He didn't leave because of you…he felt he wasn't getting the proper training."

"He's going after Kabuto…isn't he?"

Naruto wasn't going to lie to the boy, he figured is out so he wasn't going to try to put another idea into his head…he probably wouldn't listen anyway. "Yes…he is. But he's doing it to protect you. I know he wouldn't abandon the village for his own personal gain…that's not your brother."

'_After all that's happened in the past few weeks…I'm not really sure who he is at the moment.'_

* * *

After Shiori had left the ramen shop Setumi headed to the hospital, hoping to find some work to do in order to get her mind off her brothers.

"Good afternoon Setumi-san!" the nurse at the front desk greeted with a smile.

"Good after, is Grandma Tsunade here?"

"Yes I think she's doing rounds on the 3rd floor right about now."

"Thank you," Setsumi waived heading down the hall to the stairs. She passed several patients and nurses on the way, some stopped talking once they saw her and others just continued to whisper. She knew what they were saying…they always talked about the same thing.

"Didn't I tell you…that boy was trouble! He's just like his murderous Father, he'll probably get off as well. After all the Hokage is very close to them."

"Both Father and son should be tried for treason, Shiori as well…you know once one goes the other will too; just like Itachi and Sasuke did. Save everyone the trouble."

'_You bitches! You have no idea why Setoru left or what our Father was doing…you don't even care about them, you have no right to talk about them!' _

Setsumi had enough of the whispers, she would've punched both nurses had not a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Do both of you wish to loose your jobs!? You're not being paid to gossip ad spread rumors about subjects that you know nothing about! Now go you have work to do so go do it!" Tsunade glared at the younger women.

Fearing the wrath of the ex-Hokage and the rather protective Grandmother of the children they were just speaking harshly about, the bitty women quickly walked away. Tsunade let go of her granddaughter's wrist and gently gripped her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry about them, they're just angry old prunes who can't get men…did you need something?"

"I just wanted to see if you had any work that I could to do, filing out paper work of a new jutsu of something," Sumi suggested not really caring at this moment anymore…she just wanted to go home now and curl up in bed, or punch something…whichever came first she didn't care.

"I don't have any jutsu ready at the moment but… however I do have a stack of paper work in my office that needs to be filed."

"I'll get right on that Grandma Tsunade."

* * *

"Shiori! Hey Shiori wait up!"

"What do you want Haru? I don't have time for this!"

"What do you mean 'you don't have time,' I know my Dad put you and Sumi on probation! You can't go on any missions, so you have all the time in the world," the smirk on the little boy's face was not very pleasing. "So since you have nothing to do-."

"I have plenty to do…I don't have time to play your little games!"

Haru glared, "I can tell my Dad to permanently ban you from going on any missions if you don't listen to me."

Shiori growled, he turned to the boy, eyes bleeding red, "I don't care if you are the Hokage's kid…you keep me from my mission and I will make sure you never become a shin obi."

Haru did not back down, "My Father won't like knowing you threatened me."

"It's about time someone knocked you off your high horse! You're not even a shin obi and yet you think you're better than everyone else! I don't even know I'm arguing with you!"

"Because you're fucked up! Your whole family is!" Haru screamed in rage.

"What?"

"Well look what's happened so far! Your Father is a traitor and so is your brother, and you and your sister are mental cases! It's only a matter of time before one of you snaps and kills someone!"

Faster then the human eye could catch, Shiori had Haru by his neck a few feet off the ground. "You ever talk about my family again…and I will kill you, and that is a threat."

* * *

**Note: I don't really have much to say about this chapter...Shiori threatened Haru! That's about it, if anyone has any questions you can ask.**

**Thanks for the comments! luv reading them, wish I got more!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

**Scroll Message**

* * *

Upon returning to the compound that night, Shiori met Kakashi at the door.

"Don't tell me you're staying over here too, we aren't going to burn down the house you know."

Kakashi ignored his sarcastic remark, getting straight to the point of why he was there, "Shiori you can't threaten Haru."

Shiori rolled his eyes, "Why not? It's about time someone did."

"It could be taken as a sign of treason."

"You know it seems there's a lot of things that can be seen as treasons around here!"

"Most people don't threaten to kill the Hokage's son."

Shiori shrugged his shoulders and proceeded into the house. "By the way…you will be having a guest staying with you, have fun."

'_What the hell is that suppose to mean?'_

* * *

"Hey Ori!"

'_Oh god…they send him to watch us, this is just begging for trouble.' _"Suigetsu…Uncle Naruto sent you?"

"Yeah but I think your old man had more to say about the whole thing, he don't trust a lot of people in the village, so I get to baby-sit."

'_He actually trusts you to look after us! I highly doubt that.' _"Sounds like fun, feels like we're two again."

"Hey! I'm the fun sitter remember! And give me a break, hell your old man didn't even know you were alive when you were two. And I think I deserve to have some down time! Fox has been running me ragged ever since I got to the village. Uchiha got the easy job."

"Oh yeah returning to a village that hates you to take care of three 4 year olds, who by the way are your own kids that you never knew about! And you also have to be a full time shin obi …that sounds like an easy job!"

"Yeah you three must have been a handful huh? Even worse now that you're teenagers…I don't know how he does it."

"It ain't easy trust me…have you seen Sumi?"

"She's in the kitchen fussing over something."

Both men entered the kitchen watching Sumi walk back and forth talking to herself, "Sis…what are you doing?" Shiori approached slightly worried about her state of health.

"What? Oh I'm trying to figure out what we're going to have for dinner now. I was planning on having fish but," she motioned over to a now glaring Suigetsu, "That has now changed, and I don't know what to make know."

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine."

"So…I heard you threatened Haru today huh?"

"Ori you threatened little fox! What were you thinking!?" Suigetsu yelled punching him in the shoulder.

"It's nothing…he pissed me off."

"That's not a good reason Shiori, Uncle Naruto won't be happy."

"Look Sumi I'm not up for an argument right now, I'll be up in my room," Shiori exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

* * *

After entering his room and nearly tripping over a pair of shoes, he dropped down on his bed. _'How am I going to get Uncle Naruto to me train me harder…or better yet, how am I going to get him to let me go on a mission.' _

A pecking sound drew Shiori from his thoughts a few minutes later. "What the hell?" He searched around the room only to realize it was coming from outside his window. Pulling the curtains back he saw a black crow sitting on the window sill with a white scroll in its beak.

'_The Hokage doesn't send crows…what the hell!' _The bird wasn't moving until it delivered the message, it began banging on the window again; trying to break the through the glass. "Alright! Alright I'll let you in chill, don't break my window you stupid bird!"

He unlocked and throw open the window, watching as the bird flew in. It began screeching when it couldn't find a proper place to land, seeing as all the junk that was in Shiori's room. "Alright look you stupid bird shut the hell up before my sister hears you and comes up here! Now come here, give me the message and leave before I decide to use you for target practice!"

The crow, sensing the threat on its life, landed on the dresser; but still screeching. _'I wonder what fried crow would taste like?' _he crossed the room and snatched the scroll. The crow took flight again and exited through the window it entered.

"Shiori is everything ok in there? I thought I heard something screaming," Sumi's voice could be heard coming close to the room.

"Everything's fine sis…I just hit my foot on a kunai I left on the floor."

"Oh ok, I told you to clean your room! You never listen."

"Yeah…I'll do it later."

"Alright, dinner will be ready shortly, ok?"

"Got it!"

He sighed in relief hearing her foot steps soften, meaning she had gone back down stairs. He turned back to the scroll in his hands, _'Now who the hell wants my attention?' _He dropped back down on his bed after closing the window, careful of any traps, Shiori broke the seal on the scroll.

* * *

**We know your brother left the village.**

**We also know he is currently residing with two members of the group known as Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. He seeks power to defeat Kabuto of the Sound village, a very good choice for his training. We also know that your Father, Uchiha Sasuke, is now in pursuit of them. He will not find them, he could not defeat his brother when he was younger…nothing has changed; he has become weak. You however, Uchiha Shiori, possess the power needed to stop your brother. **

**It must be brought forth of course, at your current strength you are no match for him. With our help and training, you can surpass you r brother and Father easily…it's your choice. You may stay in the village and wait for Setoru to never return…or you may join us tonight at the village gate to begin your training; you have until the moon rises to make your decision. **

'_What the hell! How do they know about everything that has happened here?………Could I really be strong enough to stop Setoru?' _

**Note: Ok so this one is a little short, bare with me. And everyone is asking what happened to Sasuke and Setoru...the nest chatper is all about Sasuke searching so don't worry he still going to be here. I thought it would funny to have Suigetsu as the babysitter coz you know that's a very bad idea!...And who sent Shiori that letter? Is he going to leave the village too, and how will Setsumi handle this?**

* * *


	32. Chapter 32 part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

Ok so this whole chapter is about Sasuke since everyone was wondering what happened to him!

* * *

'_This is impossible! I've been searching all day yet I can't sense him…he couldn't have gotten that far ahead. Itachi…you will pay!' _

Sasuke entered a small check point town in rock country a short time after he lost his son's trail. He quickly entered the bar in hopes of getting some leads on where to look next. The moment he stepped inside, he wished he hadn't.

Several of the occupants turned their gaze to the new comer, the men glared noticing the leaf hitai-ate across his forehead…the women coyly smiled at handsome shinobi. Sasuke approached the bar and took a seat training his ears on everything else in the room. He glared hearing several of the women whispering and giggling; reminding him of his fan club from his genin days.

"What do you want?" the man behind the counter demanded more then asked, which Sasuke wasn't pleased with.

"Have you seen this boy around here?" he asked pulling out a photo of Setoru and showing it to the man, he didn't look at it.

"If you ain't buying anything get out…we don't like your kind."

"I've leave as soon as you answer me, now I need to know if you've seen him or any members of Akatsuki."

The entire bar became silent at the mention of the organization, a man twice the size of Sasuke himself stood from his sit across the room.

"We don't speak of those traitors in this town, talking about them will lead to your death," he glared gripping his giant axe tighter.

"If you're referring to Deidara of rock…he is dead," Sasuke coldly stated not fearing the older man's threat.

"He was a traitor to our country! Our people should have taken his life!"

"I don't care about him, all I want to know is where they are."

"Why should we tell you?" the bar tender questioned drawing Sasuke's attention again.

"Because if you don't tell me…," Sasuke pulled kusanagi from his belt, "or I'll kill you."

The man didn't seem to be scared of Sasuke's threat to his life, the sword pressing against his neck didn't even make him flinch. "I don't want trouble in my bar, so I say again…leave now."

"Not until I get my answer, and it's obvious you know something or you wouldn't be stalling; you're either really brave or very stupid," Sasuke glared pressing the blade a little farther in his neck, a small trickle of blood ran down his neck.

"Let me see the picture again," the man sighed in defeat pushing the blade from his neck. Sasuke returned kusanagi to its sheath and slid the photo across the counter. The bar tender scanned the picture then glared back at Sasuke.

"You take me for a fool? This is a photo of yourself!" he threw the picture back.

"That is not me…it is my son."

"I haven't seen him or any members of the group of murderers in this town."

* * *

Getting no information and not wishing to stay any longer, Sasuke left heading farther into rock country.

The next check point was no better, the town was slightly bigger than the first and there were a lot more assassins. Wanted posters lined every wall and building, and it seemed the red light district was opened 24 hours a day.

'_This is disgusting.' _he quickly made his way to the closest bar, unfortunately there were several in this town and anyone of them could have a murderer with information about Akatsuki.

After searching the first three, and getting nothing but threats on his life, Sasuke decided that in bar number 4 he would have a drink. He sat quietly listening to the noises of the room, mostly just men speaking about the bounties they were after; a few were paying others to kill high ranking officials of the government…nothing important. During his days with team Hebi this was a usual occurrence.

His eyes were drawn to the entrance when the man with the axe from the town back stepped into the bar…accompanied by two sultry women; whom were also from the bar. Smiles spread across the women's faces once they saw him at the counter, quickly detaching themselves form their escort they made their way over to him.

"Hey! You're the hottie from the other town…what are you doing here?" the bleach blonde asked sitting on his left side.

"He's looking for someone Nagami, isn't that right? What's your name cutie?" the brunette smiled sitting on his right.

'_At least one of them has half a brain. Why is it that everywhere I go, women terrorize me!'_

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Nagami pestered inching closer to him.

"I get it, he's the mysterious don't give a name type; but you're obviously a shinobi. And judging by your hitai-ate you're from leaf," the brunette pointed to Sasuke's head band.

"So a leaf shinobi huh? Wonder what he's doing this far from his country Fuki?"

The brunette got closer, "Well will you tell us?"

Sasuke took another sip of his drink and pulled out the photo again, Nagami snatched the photo, "Oh it's a photo of you, can I keep it!"

'_How stupid is she?' _"No…it's my son," he smirked seeing their smiles fade.

"Oh…he's your son?"

"He's cute! How old is he?"

Sasuke refused to answer, Nagami placed the photo back on the counter, accidentally brushing her fingers over his arm.

"You know…the red light district is just down the block, want to have some fun with Fuki and me?" she smiled continuing to stroke his arm. Sasuke pulled his arm away glaring at his drink, Nagami pouted at his obvious objection towards her touch.

"If you're worried about your wife finding out don't worry…we can keep a secret," Fuki smirked. Sasuke threw some money on the counter and grabbed the picture, standing and leaving the bar.

* * *

Both women quickly raced after him, "Hey wait! On come on we didn't mean anything by it…please come back," Nagami pleaded.

He crossed down a few side streets, trying to get them off his tail; however, they were very persistent. He doubled back to the bar hoping to confuse them, which he was able to do when he couldn't sense them any longer. Coming back to the bar, he came face to face with the axe man.

"I see women aren't your taste…shall I get a few men?" the man chuckled, "But then that wouldn't explain the boy you're looking for…unless you raped his mother."

The accusation sparked Sasuke's building rage, he placed his hand on kusanagi trying to keep himself in check. "I don't have time to kill you at this moment," Sasuke turned away from the man, "But you will pay for what you assumed I did to my wife."

The man's laughter grew, "Uchiha Sasuke married to a village woman of leaf! An S-class rouge-nin? They must be lowering the standers."

"Is there a point to your rambling?"

"Yes…there is a bounty on your head that can not be passed up," the assassin readied his axe.

"It did intrigue me how you came upon my name when I never gave it," Sasuke pulled his sword from its resting place on his hip.

"I must admit I would have missed it had I not spotted the fan on your back, your clan always were cocky bastards. Rumor was all of the legendary Uchihas were wiped out…then when the wanted posters started appearing, I finally get my chance for revenge."

"What has my clan done to you?"

"Uchiha Itachi murdered my family, I can't find him; so I'll just seek my revenge and get the bounty on you instead!"

* * *

**Note: Aw! Sasuke made a new friend...who wants to kill him for something his brother did...great! And I thought it would be funny to put Sasuke in the situtation with the, what we would call, prostitutes. This is only part one, I'll get part 2 up soon.**

**Thanks for the comments, luv them!**


	33. Chapter 32 part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

* * *

Kusanagi and the giant axe clashed causing sparks to fly, "Tell me Uchiha! Why exactly are you here?"

"I already stated my reason for being here…I'm looking for my son," Sasuke pushed the axe and man back several feet. _'This man is intent on taking my life and attempting to in this small town will in danger the people. If they knew a leaf shinobi was using jutsu and most likely destroying half the town…they may see it as an act of war.'_

Not wishing to cause more trouble for Konoha, Sasuke quickly returned Kusanagi to his hip, and raced off towards the town entrance.

"You're not getting away!" the man threw his axe on the strap on his back and gave chase.

'_The man obviously doesn't have many more brain cells than those women he brought with him.' _

Once he was sure he was far enough away from town before he stopped, waiting for the assassin to catch up, '_Slow and stupid…great.'_

A presences drew his attention to his left, luckily enough he had already activated the Sharingan so he was bale to see the 3 kunai speeding towards him. Easily side stepping the flying objects, he nearly missed the axe on his right.

The assassin had a cocky smirk planted on his face, he didn't account for Sasuke's speed however. His smirk immediately disappeared along with Sasuke, "What?" His confusion turned to shock and anger when he felt the cold steel of Kusanagi against his neck.

"I suggest you don't move, unless you wish to have my blade through your neck."

"I have lost, it does not matter what you do to me," the assassin dropped his axe. He awaited the chilling sound of the sword sliding across his neck, spraying his blood to the ground, ending their fight.

Sasuke sighed and pulled Kusanagi away from the man's neck returning it to his hip again, "I'm not going to kill you."

The man turned facing Sasuke, "Are you mad! If you do not kill me, you will be taking my honor!"

"I don't care about your honor."

"I will continue to hunt you," he tried goading the younger man, but it was unsuccessful.

"You may hunt me down all you wish, I will not take your life."

"You must be insane," the man concluded bending to retrieve his weapon from the ground and strapping it to his back.

"You and I seek the same thing."

"I'm not looking for my son!"

'_Maybe I should have killed him for his stupidity…save the world the trouble.' _"I didn't mean that …you seek revenge for your family as do I."

"Ah yes I remember the news of the Uchiha clan's demise …who has the enough power let alone guts to assassinate one of the most legendary clans of the Fire Country?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh …I understand, you wish for his death as well?"

"Yes …but finding him and I will have found my son, so he must live…for now."

"Since we seek the same thing, why not make a deal? I help find the boy… and you help me gain revenge and ultimately yours as well, and I vow not to try and kill you again."

'_Try not to kill me? You didn't even get close the first time.' _Sasuke didn't answer just turned and started walking, "If you bring any company with you…and I will kill you."

The man smirked, "Like I'm that stupid! I saw the way those women looked at you… I would never get any with you around."

"Weren't you married?"

"Just because she's dead doesn't mean I need to be celibate for the rest of my life, a man has needs!"

'_You're obviously not very loyal.' _"What is your name?"

"Akihiko Chishou."

'_Why is it that every time I travel someone always wishes to follow me!'_

* * *

The next town was a two day walk, the gods must have liked Sasuke because Chishou didn't speak the entire time. He disappeared into the red-light district upon arrival, and Sasuke didn't see him for the rest of the stay. He was hoping to leave him the man in the village, but Chishou was waiting at the entrance two days later.

"I had a feeling you were the type to leave others behind."

"You smell of sex, and I don't have time to waste."

"Damn you really need to relax. What, wife not giving you enough?" Chishou chuckled readjusting his axe on his back.

"My wife died 14 years ago." _'Why am I telling him this?'_

"No wonder you're always pissed! You need to get laid," Chishou cackling became louder, smacking Sasuke on the back.

In an angered rage Sasuke grabbed the hand on his back an twisted it to an odd uncomfortable angle behind Chishou's own back. "Let's get one thing straight! I am tolerating you barely, you have no respect for anything," Sasuke pulled the photo out, "I am looking for my son, not out looking for some whore. I will continue to look for him with or without you tagging along. I need to bring him home for his brother and sister."

Chishou was silent the whole time, "You have two other children?"

When Sasuke sensed he was finishing joking around he released the death grip on his arm going into his bag and retrieving another photo; this one had all three kids in it. "They are all I have left to remind me of their Mother," he handed Chishou the photo, "I wasn't there when my wife died, she died protecting them. I vowed to protect them with my life."

"It's hard to loose someone… but I think its even harder to have something that will remind you of what you lost. It's at times like that I kind of am glad that Itachi killed all of my family… so my daughter wouldn't have to mourn the lost of her Mother." Chishou gently traced Setsumi's face in the photo, "Your daughter is beautiful…I'm guessing she looks like her Mother?"

"She only has her Mother's green eyes…my wife had pink hair." Chishou's words caused Sasuke to immediately think about Sumi and how she deals with not having Sakura around. Sasuke was torn with these thoughts, he to wondered at times if it would have been better if Kabuto got to them too… if it would have effected him or would he still have gone after Itachi like nothing happened.

'_No…I'm to selfish, I enjoy them suffering with me. That way I know someone else is finally hurting like I was…I'm such a bastard.'_

"Listen Uchiha… I don't have much to live for these days but my revenge, but it's obvious you do," he stated waiving the photo back and forth, "I'll help you, and I won't fool around anymore… I vow on my life I'll get you and your kid home safe to the other two." He handed the picture back to Sasuke, "So… we've been to three towns with no luck, I'm guessing what you're looking for isn't in rock…where to next?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this, how many times must I beat Kisame before you think I am strong enough to face you?"

"Speak for yourself boy, I am the one wasting chakra in all our fights!" Kisame pouted while wrapping his wounded arm.

"It was your unfortunate planning and mismanagement of your chakra that lead to your defeat."

"Oh shut up!"

"Both of you silence! I have not the time for your bickering." (Itachi went British on us here lol. Didn't realize that till I wrote it!).

"When are you going to train me?"

"How do you know our leader?"

Setoru glared, "I am not stupid, my Father allowed me to read up on the family history… there were no records of his death. Some how he has survived for over a 100 years, without aging very much."

"I see."

'_I really don't care if you understand or don't! I want you to train me you asshole!'_

'_There's something seriously wrong with that brat, and I will find out what!'_

* * *

"I see you have made your decision eh?"

"Before I go anywhere I want to know who the hell you are and why you sent that invite to me!"

The three men standing there started to laugh, "Relax kid we ain't going to hurt you, our master requests that you join him in battle against the Akatsuki."

"I really don't care about them. I'm just after my brother you got that dumb-ass!"

"Of course Uchiha-san our apologizes… so have you made your decision?"

Shiori took one last look at Konoha, "Yeah I have." He turned back to the men, "Where are we headed?"

"Follow us," the leader of the group said before he and the others disappeared into the woods.

Shiori again looked towards the village, '_I'm sorry Sumi, but this is the only way to keep my promise to you and bring Setoru back home.' _He turned his back on Leaf and followed after the strange men.

* * *

**Note: Shiori left the village! Ok first at the part where Sasuke and Chishou were talking about loosing family members I didn't really mean to make Sasuke sound so mean...sorry about that. And I was laughing when I added Itachi's speaking part cause his words remind me of the way the old english speak...I thought it was funny I was watching something english when I wrote that part.**

**Wanted to let you know I've already started the next chapter but don't know when it will be up, coz my computer is not working correctly and I can't get on the internet most of the time...it's freaking me out! But it should be fixed soon so don't worry! And the next chapter will be a little funny coz everyone in the village finds out that Shiori left! I wonder who he left with?**


	34. Chapter 33

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

* * *

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Uchiha is going to kill me, I'm a dead fish! I'm sushi, he's going to use me to sharpen Kusanagi…I'm so dead!"

"Good morning…um Suigetsu why are pacing around the kitchen? Did you get the bread stuck in the toaster again, it's ok I can get it out."

"No! No! I didn't the toast stuck again, it's nothing…really." _'I lost the other one! Uchiha is going to kill me!'_

Sumi ignored his mumbling and pacing, heading for the frig. "Has Shiori gotten up yet?"

"What! Oh um…I'm not sure. I figured since he seemed pissed last night, he might just sleep in." _'How the hell did he get passed me? I slept on the couch! Damn I never should have had both those jugs of sake after dinner.'_

"Well it's almost 10 so he needs to get up, I'll make breakfast after I wake him up," she placed the flour on the counter and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait Sumi no! Um… I forgot he left early this morning to train," Suigetsu raced after her.

"But I didn't here him and Uncle Naruto always makes noise when he comes over."

"Yeah but I heard him and let him, then Shiori just came down stairs and they left." _'Oh god please buy what I just said! What am I saying you're an Uchiha, I really need to work on stalling plans.'_

She gave him a funny look but nodded, "Ok he'll probably go out for ramen after training so he won't be home till dinner. But that could be good cause I could train at the hospital and he won't be bugging! Ok later Suigetsu I'll be back around dinner!" she smiled running out the front door.

'_I really have to remember she's pinky's kid too…she can be a real air head at times. Oh crap! I got to find Shiori before she gets home.' _Suigetsu panicked racing out the door also, "God Sasuke is going to kill me!"

* * *

Hokage Tower…

"Fox!" Suigetsu busted open the open. Naruto looked up from his work, "What's wrong Suigetsu? Why are you screaming?"

"You've got to help me! Uchiha is going to kill me!"

"Which Uchiha? Remember there are 5 now."

"Uchiha Sasuke! That Uchiha, he's going to chidori my ass!"

This caught Naruto's interest, "What did you do this time?"

The shark smiled scratching the back of his head, "Haha well the funny thing is…I kind of lost one of the kids."

"You what?"

"I lost one of the kids."

"You're joking right! You've got to be, I mean they're 14 where would they go?" Naruto paled, "Which one did you loose?"

"Ori… I haven't seen him since dinner last night and he was acting weird during dinner. And I mean weirder than he normally is."

"Kiba!" at the Hokage's call an Anbu with a dog mask and a his giant white dog appeared.

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Take Akamaru and Neji over to the Uchiha compound, search Shiori's room."

"What am I suppose to be looking for?"

"He must have received something that caused him to leave, like a scroll of letter…maybe Sasuke sent him something."

"Shiori's gone!"

"Relax Dog, Ori wouldn't do that, Fox is right. Uchiha probably sent something to him."

"Suigetsu's right we're not going to jump to any conclusions so just get over there and search, " Naruto ordered.

"Hey Dog if you see Sumi… don't tell her about Shiori missing, cause she thinks he's still here just training."

"What possessed you to tell her that!?"

"What did you want me to do? I wasn't going to tell he wasn't here! She'd cry then break my arm, or leg or both… besides she don't need this now."

"Alright alright, Kiba if you see her don't tell her about her brother."

"Alright id you say so, I'll go get Neji."

"Hey Fox…you don't think he would?"

"No not Shiori, where ever he is it's to save his brother," Naruto assured the ex-rouge nin.

"Yeah you're right, Ori wouldn't do anything stupid…I hope."

* * *

"Hi Grandma Tsuande!" The blonde woman looked over the patient chart she was reviewing with a smile.

"Good morning Setsumi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Well actually I believe there's a patient in room 265 that you could help. I believe it's a broken arm."

"OK! I'll get right on that thanks Grandma!" Sumi smiled jogging down the hall.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you pawning your patients off on your granddaughter again!"

"Oh relax Shizune it's just one, and it's a broken arm no big deal," Tsunade waived her assistant off, "Well since that was my last patient of the morning I'm going for some sake."

"It's only 11:30 in the morning!"

* * *

'_261...262...263...264...ah! 265 here it is,' _Sumi snatched the chart off the door and quickly scanned it over. "Miko-chan?" she opened the door and smiled at the little girl sitting on the bed. "Hi Miko-chan! What did you do sweetie?"

The question immediately brought tears to the child's eyes. "Oh it's alright baby, Setsumi will fix it," her Mother scooped the girl up in her arms.

"Hi Aunt Tenten, and don't worry Miko-chan I'll make it all better!"

"None of this would have happened if the boys were not fooling around, our son knows better than that," the monotone voice across the room drew Sumi's attention away form the Mother and child.

"Hello Uncle Neji," she also noticed a young boy was standing there, "Hello Kouji-san." The boy didn't answer, he didn't even make eye contact.

"Neji… it was an accident," Tenten glared at her husband, "He didn't even do it."

"Haru is a klutz and Hinata needs to control him."

"That's not you position to tell her how to raise her son."

'_Oh I get it now,' _Sumi sighed turning back to the youngest Hyuga in the room. "Do I gets a cast?"

"Nope, it won't even leave a scar, and you'll be good as new," Sumi smiled allowing her green healing chakra to flow into her hands. Just as she was about to place them on the child's warm a knock came to the door.

"Um…come in?" Sumi looked from the door to Tenten in confusion. The door opened and Akamaru strolled into the room followed by a masked Anbu officer, "Hi Uncle Kiba."

The masked man turned to Sumi, "What! I don't recognize that name." Neji rolled his eyes, "You're kidding right?" Sumi stated motioning to the giant dog that was currently sniffing Kouji.

"Why are you here Inuzuka?"

"I need to speak with you Hyuga…we have a mission."

Neji glared, "Must we do this now?" he didn't really wish to leave his daughter.

"The Hokage stated this was of must importance."

Neji looked to his wife who nodded, "Go she'll be fine." He nodded and left with the other man.

'_I wonder what's going on?'_ Sumi didn't have time to wonder for long when Miko's cry of pain rang out calling for her Father. "Wait don't cry Miko-chan I'll fix it!"

* * *

"What is going on Inuzka?" Neji's anger rose hearing his daughter cry.

"Shiori's missing, Naruto assigned us to check out his room see it there's anything there that can tell us where he went."

"Does Sasuke know of this?"

"No, Naruto believes he is the one that contacted him."

"Do you believe that?"

Kiba rapidly shook his head, "No I don't…Sasuke would have let us know he sent for the boy, but I'm not voicing that to Naruto. We can't tell Setsumi either, she doesn't need anymore bad news."

"We should get over there then."

* * *

Uchiha estate Shiori's room…

"He's got to be joking! There's no way we're going to find anything in here. God it smells like something died in here a year ago!" Kiba hollered covering his nose with his hand, trying to block out the stanch. Neji rolled his eyes but agreed with him.

"I don't understand how he could live like this, it's disgusting."

"Hey Akamaru have you found anything yet!" The big dog whined his displeasure of both not finding anything and the smell. "Yeah I know it smells, just keep looking… there's no way we're going to find anything with just two people and a dog searching. I should have brought the girls with me."

"Byakugan!"

"How are your eyes going to help?"

"Everyone that is able to yield chakra always leaves a mark on whatever they touch. This room has the boy's chakra signature all over, what messages he received hasn't been in his possession long enough to have his chakra attached to it yet… unless he has taken it with him. I can see the chakra with my eyes, so it should be easier to find," Neji explained scanning the room.

"Ok… Akamaru you find something?" Kiba approached his partner, who was scratching at the side table draw next to Shiori's bed. Kiba opened the draw and pulled out the scroll inside, "Hey Neji check this out!"

"That's it, the chakra around it isn't Shiori's… open it."

Kiba paled reading the letter out loud, "He did leave… but this wasn't written by Sasuke. The ink smells like herbs have been mixed in; the kind a med-nin uses for poisons."

"Why would a med-nin offer Shiori training?"

"Wasn't… Kabuto a medic? You don't think he went to Sound, right?"

"Kabuto is tricky, he himself would not appear to the boy because Shiori would kill him. He probably sent someone to retrieve him, like Orochimaru did when he was after Sasuke."

* * *

Hokage tower…

"What! Oh this is bad, very bad… Sasuke is going to kill me! Setoru is going to kill me….when he gets back." Suigetsu screamed pulling on his hair pacing back and forth.

"Suigetsu stop it, I can't think!" Naruto glared, "It takes almost a day to get to the Fire country border, and since the Sound village was destroyed there can't be many strong shinobi left. It would be wise to send a team after him."

"With all due respect Lord Hokage we can't afford to have mistakes made, we don't wish for anyone to get injured."

"I know that Shikamaru… I just can't let him leave without a fight."

"Should we inform Sasuke?"

"Oh god please don't!"

"Suigetsu shut up! Where was his last check in at?"

"The last one was at the land of rock… but that's it."

"Alright send a messenger out that way, hopefully he'll intercept it. Shikamaru come up with a team to go after Shiori."

"Um… you might want to send a person with that message not a bird, Uchiha gets around pretty fast."

* * *

**Note: Ok so practicely everyone BUT Setsumi...Seturo and Sasuke know that Shiori is missing. And KABUTO! Next chapter Sumi finds out that her other brother has gone missing... how will she handle the news?**

**Thanks for the comment, please add more!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the rest by now

'**Inner Setsumi'**

* * *

After Setsumi finished healing Miko she couldn't find her Grandmother or Shizune and since there was no more work for her at the hospital she decided to walk around the village._ 'I wonder what Uncle Naruto is doing…maybe he'll have something to keep me busy.'_

She raced up the stairs of the tower searching for anyone that would know where the Hokage would be. She heard voices coming from his office and assumed he was in a meeting. _'I know I shouldn't ease drop but… the door's open and they might be discussing a plan to help get Setoru back! But… it's still not right.'_

'**Forget about what's right, just go over there and see what's going on. You're a damn good shin obi and an Uchiha to boot! Naruto and whoever else is in there won't detect you, and besides what's the worse that could happen?'**

'_Yeah you're right! They won't sense me as long as I conceal my chakra.'_

'**That a girl, go for it!'** inner Sumi cheered.

"I wonder what there are talking about?" she eased her way over to the door without making a sound, '_Wow! Uncle Naruto, Suigetsu, Uncle Shikamaru, Grandpa Kashi, Uncle Kiba, Grandma Tsunade, and Uncle Neji… I wonder what's going?'_

"Alright I think I've come up with an effective plan, we'll send two teams. Sai, Choji, Tenten and Neji will make up team A. Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Suigetsu will make up team B. if needed there will be back up waiting, Kakashi will stay and make sure Setsum is safe… she's can't be lost also."

'_What are they talking about, who's lost? What's going on?'_

"Remember she can't find out!"

"We know that, the sooner we pack the faster we can go after Shiori," Kiba barked growling in anger.

'_Sh-Shiori…Shiori's…GONE! No he he can't be! He just can't!' _"NO!" she screamed pushing the door fully open, drawing the attention of all the adults in the room.

'_Oh god…'_

'_Oops!'_

'_Oh shit! Oh shit!'_

'_This is not good.'_

Tsunade stepped forward, "Setsumi… it's ok."

"Where's Shiori! Where is he?" she screamed stomping her foot.

"Setsumi you must calm down," Kakashi tried to state in a calm manner, but she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Where's my brother!" _'Why won't they answer me? I have a right to know where he is damn-it!'_ **'Let me at out and I'll beat it out of them!'**

"She can't handle all this right now." Tsunade nodded in agreement, she approached the unstable teenager; filling her hand with chakra she placed it on Sumi's forehead. The foreign chakra shot through the girl's body, effectively blocking all her chakra paths; causing her to pass out.

"Lady Tsunade could you please place her in observation for a while… I don't want her to hurt herself."

"Of course Naruto… she'll be safe." With Kakashi's help they left the room heading for the hospital, everyone else in the room went back to setting up the rescue mission.

"Alright we'll meet up at the gate in one hour, is that clear?" the rest of the men nodded in agreement, then departed from the tower to head home and pack.

"Lord Hokage."

"Neji we've known each other since we were kids… come on quit with the Hokage crap!"

"I apologize Naruto."

"It's cool what do you need?"

"I ask if Hinata and yourself would look after Koji and Miko for us?"

"Hey sure Haru and Hari would like that although Koji might not."

Neji smirked, "He'll get over it."

* * *

"Who knew this kid would be such a pain in the ass!"

"We only have to deal with him until we get back to base, so relax!"

"What are you two yapping about back there? You're getting on my nerves!"_ 'After I get this training and bring Setoru hime… I'm going to kill him myself!' _"Hey! How much farther is it?"

"Not long… we just need to get past the border and we're almost there."

"Great," Shiori rolled his eyes.

"If he wasn't so vital to Kabuto's plan, I'd kill him right now."

"Will you shut up! If he hears our master's name he will most likely turn back to leaf!"

"He has agreed to our offer he can't back out now."

"Yeah try telling him that, you heard what master said. He possesses the curse mark… not to mention he's Sasuke's son."

--

About an hour later they were still walking and Shiori was now complaining. "I'm hungry."

"We're not stopping."

Shiori smirked and dropped to the ground, crossing his arms and legs in defiance. "Well then it seems we have a problem then, cause if I don't get any thing to eat… I'm not going any farther."

'_He's got to be joking right! He's acting like a five year old!'_

"Do you forget we offered you this opportunity, we don't need you," the leader of the group glared down at the boy.

"Obviously you did, otherwise you wouldn't have sought me out."

'_Well technically we wanted your brother… but Akatsuki got to him first, our damn luck.'_

"Fine we'll stop at the next town, just get up and move it!"

"Damn you don't have to be so grouchy, relax!"

'_We don't have much time to waste, Kabuto isn't going to be happy about this.'_

* * *

Konoha Hospital…

After Tsunade had placed Setsumi on a bed in the observation wing of the hospital, both she and Kakashi stepped out of the room.

'_Shiori wouldn't leave me…he wouldn't. he knows I need him here, we were a team, I was suppose to help him bring Setoru home.'_

Setsumi opened her eyes and scanned the room, she knew where she was, everyone at the tower thought she had passed out. But she, being a medic, knew how to channel Tsunade's chakra form her body the moment she touched her… neat little trick she taught herself, her Grandmother knew nothing about it.

'_They're leaving in an hour, I have to get out of here and get to the gate before they leave!'_

She hopped out of the bed and expanded her chakra to sense anyone in the area of the room. '_Grandma and Grandpa are right on the other side of the door…but no one else is on this floor.' _Sumi smiled and made her way over to the window, but she didn't touch it. She knew she was in the observation wing, and the windows and doors all had alarms on them, _'Luckily Shiori showed me how to by pass the alarm system when we snuck in here and got the gauze to tie Karin up when we were 8.'_

She snickered at the memory while pulling the senbon from inside her jacket. She approached the lock and began picking at it, '_Brother made this look easy!'_

_--_

"I don't think it would be wise to leave her in there for so long."

"I know how you feel Kakashi but we don't have a choice, we've already lost the boys we can't loose her too. If Sakura were here."

"She's not! But Sasuke is and he will bring them back, he's lost one family he would give his life to keep this one safe."

"I suppose you're right, but Naruto has asked that she be here, we can't disobey his order."

"You forget Sasuke has never listened to Naruto, and all 3 kids are just like him."

"I know and that's the scary part… you don't think she."

Kakashi nodded, "I know she did."

Tsunade punched the code into the key pad to unlock the door. When the lock clicked, signaling that the door was open, she yanked it open barely keeping it on its' hinges.

"Setsumi! Setsumi… oh god!" she raced over to the window, "But how?"

"Do you remember about oh 6 years ago when Karin was complaining that they tied her up… and a roll of gauze was missing form the stock room?"

"Yeah, Shizune was convinced we had ghosts."

"No ghosts just three very active 8 years olds who can disarm alarm systems."

"Where do you think she went?"

Kakashi's brow rose at her question, "You know her as well as I do, where do you think she went?"

'_She's going after the boys!'_

**Note: Ok Sumi now knows that both boys are gone, and she was freaked, what will she do! Wonder if Shiori will figure out that the men are taking him to Kabuto. The next chapter will be a big shocker and you can't miss it! You really can't miss, I'm telling you, YOU CAN"T MISS IT!**

* * *


	36. Chapter 35

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest by now

* * *

"Suigetsu come in...Suigetsu!"

"What!? God you trying to take my ear off!"

"Stop shouting... have you gotten any word from Uchiha?"

"We just sent the scroll like an hour ago, the guy that was sent looked like a genin! It ain't gettin to him for I'm guessing a week!" the shark screamed into the two-way.

"Suigetsu you're not the only one on this frequency so stop shouting!"

"Everyone needs to calm to down, someone might here us," Tenten spoke softly trying to cool the group of raging men. "Neji-kun did you hear that?"

"Byakugan!"

"Hey what's going on? Bun-bun what's going on?"

Neji glared the nickname the shark gave his wife, it didn't suit a woman of her stature, but she never seemed to mind. "Calm down Suigetsu, stay were you are; we'll check it out." Neji scanned the surrounding forest area coming upon a familiar chakra signature hiding behind a tree,"Some out of there!"

The new comer stepped out of the shadow of the tree,"Oh my god."

"What! Bun-bun what is it?"

"We have a problem," Neji interrupted.

Kiba was the one to respond this time, "What kind of porblem, Neji stop being so cryptic!"

"Setsumi-chan what are you doing here?"

"Sumi!"

"What's she doing here!"

"Wasn't she in observation?"

"Uchiha is going to fry my ass!"

"Neji, Tenten! Stay there, we're coming over."

"Sumi-chan what are doing here, you're suppose to be him with Tsunade. She's probably worried about you."

"How did you get away, and how did you find us?"

Sumi smirked, "I'm the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, I can sneak out of a hospital and track down a bunch of jounin... it's not very hard, especially with Suigetsu screaming for the last hour."

"I was not screaming! Sumi what are you doing here? Do you want your Dad to kill me," Suigetsu pleaded appearing from the tree behind Choji.

She glared at him, "You lied to me! You said Shiori was training, why did you do it?"

"I didn't want you to be upset, your Dad told me what happened when Toru left; I didn't want to see you cry."

"I was my job to keep those two in line! Shiori and I were suppose to help Daddy get Setoru back, why did he leave! They all left me, I'm going to get them back and you can't tell me no! Uncle Shikamaru wasn't thinking when he made these teams... you don't have a medic, I'm here I can be it."

"Tenten knows some medical jutsu."

"But I can help, I can keep up!"

"Neji-kun we can't take her back, we don't have the time."

"Alright, but you will listen to us and not run off understand."

"Yes Uncle Neji."

"Sumi will come with us, I'm not letting her out of my sight... after all Uchiha out me in charge of them," Suigtesu firmly stated pulling the girl towards him.

"Alright, give her a two-way Lee, and Suigetsu don't yell into it anymore."

"Hey I wasn't the one that did the sound check and had the volume all the way up," The shark eyed the bowl cut taijustu expert.

"Here you are Setsumi-**oojo**, this is the top of the line. The sound is very clear and sharp, only the best for you!"

"Um... thanks Uncle Lee," Sumi took the head set from the smiling man.

'_God that guy freaks me out, I don't what Pinky and Fox ever saw in him.'_

"Alright we've wasted to much time, we have to step it up," Neji ordered taking off.

"Don't worry Neji we shall run 10 times faster."

"Like hell! Stuff it Brows. Speak for yourself!" Suigetsu growled taking a swing at him.

' _This is going to be a long mission... I can smell it already,' _Kiba rolled his eyes at the foolish acts of his teammates.

'_Don't worry Shiori... I'm coming for you! And then we''ll get Setoru back together!'_

* * *

Outskirts of Wind country...

"What are you staring at? Aren't you suppose to be training with Itachi... that is what you wanted." Setoru didn't respond, causing Kisame to glare at him, "Hey punk I'm talking to you! Where is Itachi anyway? You two went off yesterday and I haven't seen him since."

'_Something is coming this way, it's chakra is to strong to be and animal, yet to weak to be and elite-nin; it's a messenger.'_

"Kid if you don't answer me I'll take off your head...I don't like being ignored."

"Itachi is not what he seemed...he will not be returning."

The coldness in his voice gave the Akatsuki member the chills, "What do you mean he won't be returning. What happened to him?" _'There's something wrong with the kid.' _"Setoru?"

The boy titled his head towards the older man, _'That's... that's!' _

An eerie smirk appeared on Setoru's face, matching the smugness in his voice, "He's dead... I kill him," as proof of his statement Setoru showed the rouge-nin the one technique tha his Father could never teach him.

'_That's...the Mangekyou Sharingan!'_

"And it's the thing you'll ever see."

* * *

Kisame couldn't turn away, he was trapped in Setoru's genjutsu, _'What is this place?'_

"You're in my genjutsu and you won't be coming out."

Kisame was standing on a barren piece of land, fire surrounding him, smoke reaching up to the redden sky. (You know it's like Itachi's funky little alternate reality world he brought Sasuke and Kakashi too).

"This is not Itachi's genjutsu!"

"You're right it's not...mine is stronger, mine can last for days in the other world. (Normally reality). As long as I wish to hold the jutsu... I can kill you anytime I want."

"You can't hold the jutsu that long, it will make you go blind! That's why Itachi only uses it for a few seconds!"

"I'm not Itachi, this is nothing, I have surpassed him."

'_That's impossible! Itachi couldn't be defeated by this kid, I won't believe it.'_

"Believe what you want, you are still dying here."

Kisame stepped away from the boy, but didn't wish to get to close to the fire. "Well then if he is dead, he can't stop me from killing you," he pulled Samehada from his back.

"You're such a fool, you're in my jutsu... fighting me is useless."

Kisame continued to charge at the boy,_ 'Who's the fool? He's not even attempting to defend himself.' _once he within attacking distance he swung the massive sword, but it did not cut the boy because he had disappeared. "Where did he-."

"I told you, this is my jutsu, and I'm tired of you wasting my time."

Kisame never knew what hit him. Despite being cold blooded his body temperature started to rise, he could feel his blood boiling, heart pounding in his ears and he came to the realization of what was happening, _'I'm dying!'_ He dropped his sword, his arm completely paralyzed; he could feel a warm sensation trickling down his arm. Lifting his left arm he was horrified to see blood.

His blood was spewing from every pore in his arm forming a large pool on the ground, _'What!? What is going on?' _The pool quickly got larger nearly covering half the field.

"How much blood does one posses? My sister is the medic, I'm sure she would love to know. You remember her don't you? You kidnaped her 10 years ago!"

Kisame was to busy worrying about the blood coming from his left leg now as well as his arm, Setoru continued on.

"You took her to gain the attention of our Uncle to kill him, you nearly killed her twice; you will pay."

The blood continued to drip down Kiame's arms, "Why won't it stop!"

Setoru smirked enjoying the man's pain, "It won't stop, you should be honored... you will die the same way your partner did, only I won't behead you afterwards... maybe."

"You... you bastard!"

"With the death of Uchiha Itachi, Father won't have to leave Shiori and Setsumi to go after him, killing you is only fair. Why are you afraid of death?"

Kisame was on his knees now barely conscience from the blood loss, "I knew... you couldn't... be trusted." he passed out and fell to the ground.

'_Itachi survived longer than this, you deserve to suffer; however, I don't have time to waste with you.' _Setoru pulled a sword from his hip, he cleanly separated Kisame's head from his body; ending his life.

Releasing the genjutsu and as he stated, what had happened to Kisame in the other world also happened in the real one...Kisame lay dead a few feet away. Setoru turned his attention back to the road that lie ahead, _'Good I didn't miss whoever is approaching.'_

* * *

'_Why me! Why was I the one sent to find Uchiha-san. There's no way I'll find him, it took the Hokage himself 10 years to get him back to the village... and that was with help from 4 other Anbu no less! I'm just Chunin, this is hopeless.'_

"What are you doing so far from the village Ichi?"

'_Wait a minute! I know that voice, it can't be.' _"Setoru... is that you?"

The boy in question walked out from behind the tree line. "S-Setoru! But... it's impossible!" Ichi backed away from Setoru, pulling a kunai out; looking around the area. "Where are they?"

Setoru chuckled at the expression on the other boy's face, "Where is who Ichi?"

"Don't play dumb Setoru, everyone back home knows you left with Akatsuki, so where are they!"

"It's none of your concern, so don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"

"It's not for someone like you to know about," Ichi gripped the kunai tigher.

"Someone... like... me? I am a follow leaf shinobi."

"You are not a comrade! Not anymore, you left the village... you abandon your family!"

"You're not soft are you Ichi? What is becoming of our dear leaf village, others may see this as a sign of weakness."

"Shut up Setoru!"

"Why would the Hokage send you on a mission alone? Unless it's not really a mission." Setoru took a step towards the boy, Ichi backed up several feet trying to keep a safe distance away.

'_I'm tired of this game,' _Setoru was determined to findout why this man was so far from away from the village alone. With his speed he quickly filled the gap between the two of them, he grabbed Ichi by his neck and hoisted him a few feet off the ground. "I don't like repeating myself... what are you doing out here?"

'_Is he really going to kill me,' _Ichi tried to knock Setoru's hand away from his throat, in the process of him failing around the scroll he was sent to deliver fell from his pack. Setoru noticed the item hit the ground first, he dropped Ichi and picked up it up. "No don't open that!"

"Why what is so important on it," he broke the seal and began reading the message.

'_Oh god! The Hokage is not going to be happy about this!'_

Setoru's smirk disappeared, "When did this happen?"

Ichi jumped to his feet and snatched the scroll, putting it back into his pack, "I can't tell you."

"Don't give me that, when did this happen!?"

Ichi feared this boy more than the any punishment the Hokage could give him, "A few days ago he went missing, the Hokage sent two teams out after him."

"Who is this letter for?"

"I was sent to find Uchiha Sasuke he is to return to the village to help retrieve him."

"Why was he not in the village in the first place!"

"He was on a mission to find you..."

"What about Setsumi, where is she?"

"She...has also gone missing, but the Hokage received a letter from the teams that she was with them."

Setoru growled turning and heading down the path, "Setoru! Where are you going, I can't let you go!"

"Try and stop me...get that message to my Father now, that is your mission!"

"Where are you going?"

Setoru didn't answer, he just took off, '_Kabuto... you took our Mother, I won't let you take Shiroi away as well.'_

**Note: Ok sorry this took so long to get up, my compute is completely fried and is being fixed so i'm useing someone else's to write the next couple of chapters. **

**Oojo- I looked it up online and it said that was the word for 'Princess' iI know some people use 'Hime' or something like that but I'm going with the first for now.**

**And the big surprise was that Setoru killed both Itachi and Kisame! I know in the manga Sasuke kills Itachi but we're going with this coz I wrote this part before I read that part of the manga, deal with it! And I wonder what he will do now that he knows Shiori is going to sound? And I know that whole deal with the Sharingen and how to get **_Mangekyou _**Sharingan...but Setoru's is different so he got his by just killing Itachi. The whole family is weird! lol**

**I don't have my e-mail up and running right now so i can't read your comments but still feel free to leave them, I'll just read them on here...sooner or later.**

* * *


	37. Chapter 36

**Don't own naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

Fun fact: was looking up the mean of Japanese names and found 'Shiori' yeah it's a girl name but he's a boy in the story. Anyway he's name means: **bookmark**, found it on some website. I'll look up the others later.

* * *

"This is great! I love ramen... I mean it's not as good as Ichirraku's ramen but it's close...sort of." Shiori ranted off while stuffing his face with the noodles. The other men from the group were huddled at the table next to the bar were Shiori was currently seated.

"How are we getting him to the base, if lord Kabuto is there and the kid sees him... all hell is going to break loose!"

"Keep your voice down, we don't want him hearing us. Saburou, do you still have that sleeping herb lord Kabuto gave us?"

The man in question started to sort through his pack in search of the mentioned item. "Yeah I have it... why?"

"Give it to me, I have an idea," the leader of the group took the vile and stood heading towards the kitchen door. (Just to let you know there are only three guys in this group that came after Shiori, Saburou is the only one with a name mentioned, but then there's the leader and another man).

"What's the boss up to?"

"I think I know."

The cook was surprised to see the man int the room, "Hey! You're not suppose to be back here, you need to return to the other room please."

The sound-nin pulled the herb and bunch of cash from his pocket, "You see the kid at the bar that keeps ordering ramen?"

"Yeah, he's eating it faster than I can make it, I've never seen anything like it!" (He's never met Naruto...lol).

"The next order you send out there, you put this in it," he motioned to the vile, "And I'll give you this," motioning to his other hand where the money lay.

"Are you joking! I'll get fired!"

"There's enough here to keep you happy till you're an old man... or I'll kill you and you won't have to worry about getting fired from this second rate ramen stand."

The cook nodded in agreement to the plan, the shinobi handed the man the vile containing the sleeping herb and the money. As told, when Shiori order his seventh bowl of ramen, the cook put a little of the herb in. Shiori downed the bowl like it was nothing, then ordered another. Again the cook put a little more in the soup before it was placed in front of the teen.

Shiori was half way through the bowl when he suddenly just stopped eating, _'Whoa... ok why do I feel so weird? And why the room spinning, what's happening?'_ he stood a little to quickly and gripped the table for balance, he looked to the men he was traveling with but none of them were making eye contact, "_What's happening, I'm so tired... sleeping sounds good right now.'_

He let go of the table and fell to the ground, the moment he did the sound-nin stood and ran over to him; quickly taking him out of the shop before anyone started asking questions. Shiori wasn't fully out of it yet, he could hear a little of what they were saying.

"Quickly! That herb will only keep him out for a few hours, we have to get him back to the base before then."

'_Base...what base?'_

"I hope lord Kabuto won't be upset that we took so long to get him."

'_K-Kabuto! What's going...on? Why... why are they...they.'_ the herb had fully taken affect and Shiori couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

"Um Suigetsu..."

"What Sumi?"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

The man flinched suppressing a sigh, "Sumi I'm a trained shinobi, and I know how to track... I think I know where we're going."

"Ok.. But that's the second we passed that tree," she smiled pointing to a near by tree. The shark stopped and turned facing the young girl, his attention was soon drawn to the tree she was pointing to.

A kunai was embedded near the top of the trunk near the branches, "Dog!"

"What!" Kiba's voice rang out through the trees.

"Get over here now!"

A minute late he appeared, Akamaru close behind, "What is it Suigetu?"

"What's going with your nose, we're going in circles!"

"What, that's impossible Akamaru has Shiori's scent there's no way!"

"Then you want to explain why Brows' marker is over there!"

"Um Suigetsu maybe it's a genjustu."

"What do you mean Sumi?"

"Well we could have trip one of their traps that they set," she tried reasoning with the angry man.

"Yeah they're so weak they had to slow us this way, dumb-asses."

"I hope Shiori's ok."

"Don't worry Sumi, your brother knows how to handle himself, he's probably driving them crazy."

* * *

Sand Village...

"What do you mean Setoru left! When did this happen, who was watching him!"

"Temari... calm down."

"Gaara how could you be calm, he's missing and worse he's with Akatsuki members!" the blonde woman screamed at her younger brother.

'_I believe Uchiha knows both the Hokage and the Kazekage, this is unbelievable!' _Chishou sat in his chair watching the conversation, speechless.

Temari's gaze turned to the other man in the room, "And where were you when he left! You're his Father, you should have known something was wrong!"

"I don't need a lecture, I came because of a rumor that they were in this country."

"What! Why don't our people know of this!"

"Yes the rumor is true, I've had someone watching them since they arrived."

Temari was in shock, "Gaara, why didn't you tell me of this? I'm suppose to protect you , we can't have you being kidnaped again!"

The Kazekage ignored his sister's warning, "They have informed me that Uchiha Itachi was spotted several miles from the village... that was two days ago." Sasuke nodded, gave his thanks then left; Chishou not far behind.

"So... how do you know the Kazekage again?"

"When we were 12... I had to fight him in the finales of the chunin exams, he went nuts and tried to kill my wife."

"Whoa wait! You said your wife died 14 years ago, that would have made you around... 19 when your kids were born! You were married when you were 12!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'I'm not explaining this to him, it's not his business, and it's not that hard to figure out. Sakura... what would you think of me if you were here, I can't even keep our children safe like I said I would.'_

* * *

**Past**

_**It was raining outside when she awoke, the soft patter of the rain would have lulled her back to sleep had it not been for the figure standing in front of the balcony door, blocking her view of the rain.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura sat up, realizing the state of her undress, she pulled the sheets up to cover her chest. She looked at him again, but he not answer nor look at her, '**__Why does he always do this? Why do I let him do this to me?__**' She waited patiently on the bed to see what he would do, that's when she noticed he was wearing his pants, '**__He's leaving again...just like always__**.' **_

_**She looked beyond him out into the storm, '**__Will he leave in this weather?__**' She became concerned, knowing with their last few meetings that something wasn't right with him. His back was to her and she couldn't see his face, not that it matter much...she could never read him anyway.**_

_**She turned her gaze to the clock on the night stand, '**__It's only 3 in the morning!__**' When she looked back she was expecting to see him still standing there... she was surprised to see the door open and no Sasuke. '**__He wouldn't!__**' "Sasuke-kun!" now she was in a panic, he clearly wasn't thinking straight anymore. She scanned the floor for her clothes, preparing to go after him.**_

_**Sakura was just about to grab her things when she heard him, "What's wrong?" She jumped slightly out of shock and turned to look behind her, "Sasuke-kun you scared me, I thought."**_

"_**You thought what?" he slid into the bed next to her, she blushed pulling the sheets close to her body, "I... j-just thought... you left."**_

_**He stared at her for a few, minutes, then laid down, "Hn."**_

"_Well at least something is the same.__**' **_

_**She stiffened when she felt him grab her arm, pulling her down. He didn't touch the sheet covering her, he merely rested his head on her stomach; when he made no signs of moving she relaxed. They laid there for a while and Sakura thought he had fallen asleep, he wasn't facing her so she couldn't be sure, be he hadn't moved so she assumed he was. **_

_**She was just about to shut her eyes and try to sleep when he spoke, "Sakura."**_

"_**Yes Sasuke-kun."**_

"_**What's it like... to have a family?" **_(Remember he's not in his right state of mind at ALL!).

'_Did he just ask that?__**' "Um... well I won't be a good example to ask that too. My parents died four years ago, but when they were alive I didn't really see my Dad very much; he was a shinobi too and always on missions.**_ ( We know nothing of Sakura's father so I made it up!). _**My Mom, she was always home cooking... always giving things to me to give to everyone. I remember one time, it was after the chunin exams she made a lot of brownies to give to Ino's mother. I also stopped at Naruto's to give him some, but he had already left to find Lady Tsunade." she was so busy rambling on she didn't feel Sasuke's chakra spike or feel him grip the sheets in anger at the mention of his ex-teammate. **_

_**He immediately stopped her train of thought there, he didn't want to hear her praise the blonde idiot.**_

"_**And I remember Tenten told me about this mission Naruto, Neji and she were on an-."**_

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**There was...oh...yes Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Do you ever wish, they were still alive." She nodded, but then realized he couldn't see her because he still wasn't facing her, "Yeah I do, but I know that's impossible; I don't try to dwell on it though. It's not good for me to think about it much, Lady Tsunade didn't wish for me to become depressed," she was quiet after that.**_

_**The breeze from the open door was causing goose bumps to appear on her bare arms, but she ignored it; she didn't wish to disturb the man resting on her stomach. His hair caught her attention next, the wind was gently moving the tips of his spiked hair back and forth, it was like a trance to her. She reached out and ran her hand through his hair , he didn't seem to mind, so she continued. "Sakura."**_

"_**Yes Sasuke."**_

"_**Why do you let...let me...come here?"**_

"_**What do you mean Sasuke?" **_

_**He shifted to a different position but never faced her, "Why don't you ever report me to the Hokage, why do always let me in?"**_

_**She didn't hesitate with her answer, "You know my reason Sasuke, I told you I would do anything for you." Her actions, instead of just playing with is hair she had begun messaging his scalp, were pulling him towards his worst fear...his dreams. **_( a.k.a sleeping!). _**He pushed the grogginess away, an important question still pledge his mind, "Would you give me a family?"**_

_**Her hand in his hair immediately stopped moving as she stiffened up.**_

'_Would I do that? I promised him anything, but...could I give him that? I would be consider a traitor to the village, and Lady Tsunade may make me get rid of the child. A baby, no! Not just a baby, this would be Sasuke's child. The heir to one of the most powerful clans ever in existence, and it would be my responsibility. But he asked me if I would gave him a family, does that mean he will return to the village after he kills his brother? But he wouldn't be the same, he already said he couldn't love me... but I've be ok with that up until now, I mean I've let him be with me what, 4 or 5 times. I could be pregnant now and I wouldn't really have any say in the matter because I could never hurt a child. But if he can't love me...would he be able to love a child?'_

"_**Sasuke?"**_

"_**Aa."**_

"_**If I said yes would...after you fight your brother," she did noticed the spike in his chakra this time, "Would you return to the village and protect the baby?"**_

_**This time Sasuke did sit up and face her, his intense stare caused her to blush and avert her own gaze. He was silently rolling her question in his head.**_

'_Apparently he never consider this, he was just going to get me pregnant and then never return! What kind of person would do that to a child, if he was thinking he would do that he's not ready to be a Father!__**' Sakura crossed her arms under her chest in an anger manner, now turned off by the man next to her. She was just about to tell him to leave, but he closed the gap between them firmly and slightly forcefully kissing her.**_

_**When he pulled back she had to regain her bearings and get rid of her light headedness, she was so dizzy she barely heard his answer. "I will return...I don't know how long it will take, I don't know if I'll survive. But if I do, I will return and protect our child with my life." His words brought tears to her eyes, "Sasuke," she sat up and pulled him to her body, laying her head of his bare chest, "I would be honored to give you a family." He sighed in relief, fearing she would reject him.**_

"_**Sakura...thank you."**_

* * *

Present...

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

"Hey Sasuke I think that kid is calling you," Chishou pointed ahead of them.

"Thank god I found you!"

"What do you want with Uchiha kid," Chishou glared reaching for his axe, Ichi paled noting the weapon on the large man's back.

"Settle down Chishou he's a messenger from my village," Sasuke turned his attention to the boy, "Why are you looking for me?"

Ichi pulled the scroll from his pack and handed it to Sasuke, "It's from the Hokage... it's about Shiori."

The mentioning of his second son brought the Sharingan forth, "What about him?" He didn't wait for the boy to explain, he ripped the scroll open, reading the contes inside, '_No.'_

"Uchiha what is it?"

Sasuke ignored his partner, "Does Setsumi know?"

"Yes she ran off with the rescue teams to retrieve him, but they're now the only ones."

"What do you mean?"

"I um... I bumped into Setoru on the way here, he read the scroll and took off."

'_No! All 3 of them will be in his grasp, I've got to get there.' _Sasuke immediately took off leaving both men behind.

"Hey Uchiha wait up! I made a promise to help get your kid back remember!" Chishou hollered after him.

* * *

**Note:Ok so most of this chapter is a flashback to one of the nights Sasuke returns to the village and spends the night with Sakura before the kids are born. (So you know what happened and why Sakura was naked...not getting into that!). We also find out they actually talked about having a family and that Sasuke was going to return someday (We just didn't know when, and never did he). I'm going to bring another flashback with Sakura in another chapter because I miss her and want her in the story. And what will Sasuke do now that he knows Shiori is missing as well... these kids need leashes!!**

**LEAVE comments, I only got three in the last chapter is think people or abandoning my story (crys).**


	38. Chapter 37

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

'_Ugh... my head, what the happened? What the hell I run into a damn street cart?' _"Ugh."

"I see you're finally waking up, it's about time."

'_That voice... I know that voice, where have I heard it?' _Shiori tried to sit up but something was preventing him from moving, _'What the hell! Why can't I move my arms!'_

"I can sense your fear building, you don't remember what happened...do you?"

'_That voice is getting on my nerves!' _Shiori opened his eyes, trying to locate the other person in the room. _'It's definitely a man.'_

The room itself was poorly lit, a few torches on the walls didn't do the huge room jutsice, he could barely make out his nose in the center of his face. However, the light was reflecting off of something in the far right corner of the room.

"Who's there?... Where the hell am I?" Shiori fought against his restraints.

"Relax Shiori-kun, wouldn't want yo to break the skin on your wrists with all that thrashing around," the other person in the room moved forward towards the tied up boy.

"F-Four eyes!"this discovery caused him to fight harder against his bindings, "What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?"

"You don't recognize this place do you? Welcome to one of the many bases of the Sound," Kabuto smirked.

"Yeah it's great... what the hell am I doing here!"

"You came here as an agreed trade."

"I never agreed to come here, I would never make any deal with you."

"You already made your decision when you abandoned your village, they will never take you back that idiot Naruto can't even help you, both of Sasuke's sons have followed in his path, although I never would have thought Setoru would seek out your Father's greatest enemy... that was quiet surprising."

"Shut up you freak! Setoru left to train harder to come after you and finally avenge our Mother! He will you."

Kabuto started to laugh , "How will he do that... when he'll be busy fighting you."

"Your nuts! I would never fight my brother!"

"So the fight that nearly destroyed half of leaf... was just for fun?"

"Shut up, you don't understand what goes on in ours lives so stay out of it you bastard!"

"You won't have to worry about such trivial things very soon."

Shiori glared, "W-What do you mean by that?"

Kabuto's smirk was starting to freak him out, "Lord Orochimaru will be so grateful for his new body he will surely protect his loyal servant from your brother."

"Dad said that bastard was dead a way long time before we were born, how can he have a new body?" _'This guy is off his rocker!'_

"If someone were to donate their body, with a simple jutsu he would be back."

"And who the hell would be stupid enough to do that?"

"Let's say someone who is desperate enough to save his precious older brother."

'_No...he can't mean!'_

"I'm certain Lord Orochimaru will use both your curse seal and Sharingan to their full potential."

"You bastard, when my Dad hears about this!"

"Sasuke is in search of your elder brother, which will he choose to go after? Your stronger more powerful older brother...or you? The foolish immature younger brother who will never realize his own potential because he will always be in his brother's shadow. Lord Orochimaru will be very grateful for your help , he is probably the only one that will every see what you truly have to offer to this world. You have the opportunity to help resurrect one of the greatest rulers the world has every known."

"I don't care for your games. Yeah I might be as strong or as mature as my brother... but I'm not stupid. My Father will find a way to get to both of us and if he can't, Uncle Naruto will make a damn strong team to kick your ass!"

* * *

"So now where are we headed Uchiha, I thought we were looking for your oldest son, what happened with the younger one?"

"Did you not hear the boy? Setoru is not with Akatsuki anymore, he is heading for the land of Sound."

"I thought that village was destroyed?"

"The village was destroyed yes, but there are several bases that are sleepers."

"Sleepers?"

"They were built but never used when Orochimaru was alive, their new leader Kabuto may be using them now."

"Why would the boys go there?"

"Kabuto... he's the one that killed their Mother, they are trying to get revenge for my mistake."

"What the hell you do?"

"Setoru was spotted alone, where were Itachi and Kisame; he wouldn't have been able to get away from them, and they wouldn't just let him leave."

'_I take it your wife is a touchy subject.'_ "Maybe the kid soemthing," Chishou shrugged just throwing an idea out there.

'_There's no way he could handle both of them by himself.' _(How wrong Sasuke is!).

* * *

Leaf village that night...

"Naruto-kun, it's late please come to bed," Hinata pleaded, she was standing in the doorway of his office.

"I can't Hinata, I need to be here incase something happens."

She approached his chair, "The children and I are worried about you, they haven't seen you in nearly a week."

"All 3 of them are away from the village and my protection, two of them are in the hands of murderers. I made a promise to Sakura that I would keep them safe... I can't go back on my word."

"But Naruto-kun you are of no use if you are tired, it's not fair to the children that yo are ignoring them!" Hinata had never screamed at him before, needless to say both of them were shocked, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"Don't be, I should not be ignoring you of the children."

She pulled him into a hug, "You miss her... we all do, it's natural to want to protect the things that remind us of her."

"She was my sister... I couldn't get to her fast enough, if I was just 5 minutes faster she would be alive and they wouldn't be hurting like this."

'_Oh Naruto... it's not your fault...it's not your fault.' _Hinata tried to comfort her husband.

* * *

**Past (a few months into Sakura's pregnancy) **

"_**Hinata-chan!" the Hyuga heiress turned to the person calling her.**_

"_**Hello Sakura-san, how are you feeling this morning?" she smiled motioning to the girl's ever growing stomach.**_

"_**I was able to keep breakfast down this morning, apparently this little one likes toast," Sakura giggled rubbing her belly. (**_**Remember she doesn't know she's having triplets till they're born!) **

"_**How far along are you? Are you excited?"**_

"_**I'm a little nervous," Sakura blushed looking around the market, she noticed several women giving her dirty looks. **_**(The same group of women that yelled at Shiori in the chapter where he read his letter...ironic?). **_**She just smiled to them , "But I can't wait to have this little one in my arms."**_

"_**Sakura-san would you like to go to lunch?"**_

"_**I would love that very much Hinata-chan, thanks!"**_

_**After settling down at a near by stand, that was not Ichirakus' thank god! Sakura was literally sick of even seeing ramen, both women were drinking their tea (**_**non-caffeinated, bad for growing babies!**_**) talking about their genin days.**_

"_**So how is everything going with Naruto and you? I know he has been... with me a lot lately I apologize for that, I keep telling him I'm fine but he's so hard headed and won't believe me!"**_

"_**Sakura-san...Sakura-san! It's ok really I understand. Naruto-kun is very protective of those closest to him, and with the loss of Sasuke-san and this discovery," Hinata smiled at Sakura, "He just doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."**_

_**I just wish he would listen to someone and stop trying to be my body guard. I mean don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother and he's always been there for me, but a girl needs her space! Especially a pregnant one." Both girls laughed at that.**_

"_**Please calm yourself Sakur-san, stress in not a good for the baby."**_

"_**I know... I just wish he could understand that I'm not a little girl anymore... he has someone else he needs to look after now," Sakura giggled at Hinata's blushing face.**_

"_**Sakura-san, he will always be worried about you."**_

"_**I just don't want it to rule over his life, he can't always be around."**_

* * *

Present (Fire border)

"Sumi! Come on kid this ain't funny...ah Sumi!"

"Suigetsu, what are you doing, you'll blow our cover if you continue to shout like that."

"Hey **prune****!** I have a situation alright!"

I believe the word you wished to cal Mr. Tightwad is **prude**... not **prune** Sharky."

"Whatever Cheshire, he knew what I meant." (Cheshire is Sai, referring to the Cheshire cat in alice and wonderland, coz he smiled all the time.)

"When Anbu assigned us code names...somehow I don't think this is what they meant."

"Shut up Dog!"

"What is going on, why is everyone shouting, and what is Lee talking about in the background? Why is he not using his two-way?"

"Because I took it away from him, and he's running around looking for something."

"What exactly if he looking for?" Neji glared at his own nicknames and he come feel that something wasn't right.

"Well..."

"Uchiha-san has gone missing."

"Bugs! I was going to tell him... eventaully."

"Well he needed to know now, I'm sorry."

"Setsumi-chan is missing! What happened she was just with you."

"I can't help it Bun-bun, she's really fast. One minute she was here, I turned my back and she was gone."

"Where would she go?"

* * *

'_Oh where is he! I know I sensed him near by, he can't have gone that far in like 2 minutes!' _Setsumi calmly tree topped scanning the surrounding area for the target. _'There he is!' _A smile spread to her face and she increased her speed, breaking through the line of trees she landed in an open field; her target was on the other side.

"Daddy!" she screamed running at top speed towards him.

Sasuke turned heading the high pitch squeak of his only daughter, "Setsumi?"

"Wait didn't you say your daughter's...that's your daughter! Bo any of your kids stay in your village!" Chishou asked in utter disbelief.

"Sumi what are you doing here?"

"I know about Shiori, Uncle Naruto has sent two teams to rescue him... I snuck out of the hospital and followed them."

Sasuke glared, "You snuck away from your Grandmother?"

Sumi rolled her eyes, "And Grandpa Kashi too, they were both watching me."

"Wow your whole family commits felonies left and right huh," Chishou's comment grew Sumi's attention, she approached the very big man barely coming up to his hip.

"Who are you? Why are you following my Dad?"

"I am Akihiko Chishou young lady, I am an assassin from the land of Rock."

"You're trying to kill my Dad!"

"What? Well I did, before he beat me in our fight; now I am assisting him with the hunt for... well now both of your brothers."

"So you're helping find my brothers... like Suigetsu... why?"

"Well um... your Father agreed to help me with my revenge."

"Oh! So.. Did you found Setoru yet Daddy?"

"Not yet, but the messenger that informed us of Shiori stated that he came in contact with Setoru just before we found him. He said Setoru was headed towards the border of Fire and Sound... he may be going after Kabuto. Do you know what happened with Shiori?"

Setsumi shook her head, "No, Uncle Naruto said he received a letter from what he guesses was Kabuto, and then he left that night. Suigetsu said Shiori was acting strangely, and he was quiet... but that was it."

"We'll get them back, you're coming with us Sumi, I don't want you running off again."

"Alright Dad, Suigetsu and the teams are probably worried about me now though."

* * *

'_Danm-it! These bindings won't loosen at all! Just wait till I get out of these you ass!'_ Shiori thrashed about trying to find someway out of his current situation. _'Why didn't I just stay put? How could I be so stupid, it was obviously a trap! Even a student at the academy could see that! There's no way in hell I'm going to be Orochimaur's new body, nope! I'm still using mine thank you very much!'_ his inward tirade was halted when the door opened. "Who the heck is it?"

"So you're going to be Lord Orochimaru's new body huh?"

'_I won't be giving him my body!'_

* * *

'_I can't leave without him messing things up! He has out our mission at risk!' _Setoru glared increasing his speed towards his destination.

* * *

**Note: Ok so everypne is heading towards the sound base to rescue Shiori...but will they make it in time? I'm trying to work on this as much as I can, since I'm finished skool and on summer vacation till october. I'm thinking only a few more chapters...and the end is sad, but don't worry about that yet. This chapter is the last one with Sakura in as a flashback, i couldn't really think of anything else to out her in that doesn't throught off the end of the story...but i may put her in the last chapter, still thinking about it.**

**I got a lot more responses this time around, thank you to all my loyal readers! I very happy now.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

**Orochimaru's voice**

* * *

A few days after Kabuto's plan was revealed, Shiori was moved to a very large stone room; again this one also had poor lighting but Shiori could make out weird symbols painted onto the floor. He could also see what looked like dried blood smeared along the walls. _'What the hell is this place? It's like a sacrificial alter room!' _"Let me guess... four eyes tried this jutsu before right?' he smirked trying to push down his fear of this place

"Lord Kabuto has experimented several times trying to perfect Lord Orochimaru's jutsu, it was only after several of the prisoners' deaths did he realize the next vassal needed to have the curse mark. That only left Uchiha Saske, he was the only one known survivor that received that mark from Lord Orochimaru. He was to be the next vassal... but then Lord Kabuto found out that both of his sons possessed the mark, there was still a chance."

"You talk to much Hayato... you could easily loose your life like that," Kabuto stated as he entered the room.

"I apologize Lord Kabuto, it won't happen again."

'_Chicken!' _Shiori rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk anymore of I will kill you, now tie him up but not to tight...Lord Orochimaru will be upset if his new body is bruised."

'_Alright now that's just gross!'_

The man, know known as Hayato, dragged Shiroi to the middle of the room and tied him up in the center of the weird design on the floor.

"You know... you could have cleaned up around here. Very unbecoming of the Sound village...ir what is left of it," Shiori couldn't hold down his laughter.

"You won't be laughing very much when your soul in sucked from your body and Lord Orochimaru is using your body to destroy the leaf village."

Shiori glared, "Ok that's not funny... and didn't four eyes tell you not to talk Hayato?"

'_When will that idiot shout his mouth?'_

"Look kid!"

"Hayato don't let him upset you, he is nothing. The only purpose he has is to help with Lord Orochimaru's reawakening."

"News flash nut ball! Orochimaru is dead not sleeping!"

'_Shiori shut your mouth, you moron!'_

"Enough of this!Hayato leave now!" Kabuto ordered making his way over to the boy.

'_Oh great you've done it now Shiroi, why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut!'_

Kabuto approached the outer rim of the circle that Shiori was sitting in. He performed several hand signs then touched the dried ink on the floor, the symbols started to glow. Shiori tried to get free from the ropes, he started to panic when he couldn't feel a tingling sensation starting in his feet.

'_He's paralyzing me! I can't feel my legs.' _

A chill ran down his spine, as the paralysis spread up his body Shiori could feel something creeping into his mind.

"**Well... you're not Sasuke-kun, yet your chakra is similiar... who are you boy?"**

'_I'm his son, and you're Orochimaru, now that we got past the formalities let's get one thing straight...I'm not afraid of you.'_

"**That's very surprising, I never would have thought little Sasuke would actually be able to restore his pathetic clan, what woman did he rape?"**

'_He didn't rape anyone you bastard!'_

"**What a fool."**

'_My Father is not a fool!'_

"**You're right... his is not the body I am about to possess."**

'_Again with this body possessing crap! You know no one ever asked me if this was ok, cause if you haven't noticed I'm still using my body!'_

* * *

An hour before...

"Uchiha do know where this hide out is?"

"I know of several hide outs that have not been in use for sometime...they could be at any one of them."

"So this is going to take a while."

"I'm not giving up, right now Shiori is in more danger than Setoru being alone."

"Uchiha...where's your daughter?"

At the mention of his youngest, Sasuke turned scanning the area in search of the girl, _'Why didn't she listen to me!'_

A few miles ahead Setsumi was tree hopping in pursuit of her new target, _'Why didn't Dad sense him? I know he's not going to be happy, but this is something we have to do on our own.'_

Her target finally stopped moving causing her to smile, "Setoru! Setoru it's me!" she hollered jumping down from the tree.

"Setsumi... what are you doing here? I thought you were with the teams that were looking for Shiori?"

"You know he's missing?"

"I intercepted the messenger that was looking for Dad."

"He's not that far behind, if you wait-."

"I can't."

Her smiled faded to confusion then to tears, "Why did you leave? Why did you go with them, they could've killed you... where are they?"

Setoru pulled his sister into his arms, "You don't need to worry about them, they won't hurt you ever again."

She pulled away, "What did you do to them?"

He ignored her question, "When we get to the base where Shiori is... I want you to stay outside, I'll get him, when he gets out here I want both of you to leave."

"But Setoru."

"Sumi, just listen to me alright! Do you understand!" she nodded. The two teens reached a secluded area of the woods, beyond a grove of trees one could clearly see the entryway to an underground tunnel.

"Are you sure this is the right one Setoru?"

"Yeah... I can sense Shiori's chakra inside, stay here."

"Be careful Setoru," she waited patiently in a tree, watching him disappear into the tunnel.

* * *

Present time...

'_I won't let you have my body!'_

"**You don't have much choice in that matter boy...what...what's happening!?"** Orochimaru's voice was ripped from his mind.

'_Ok... what the hell just happened?'_

"Stop! What are you doing, don't touch the vassal! Don't just stand there you idiots get him."

"He's not a vassal, he's an idiot that doesn't listen... but he's my brother."

'_I know that voice!' _the paralyzation was wearing off, Shiori opened his eyes and realized that he was no longer in the circle but off to the side; Setoru was standing in front of him blocking Kabuto and the other men in the room from him.

"S-Setoru? But... how?"

"I told you to stay with the mission... you didn't listen to me."

"I was trying to get stronger to bring you back, she was miserable with out you."

"And getting yourself killed is not your mission," Setoru through a kunai down towards Shiori, "Cut yourself loose and get out of here... Sumi's waiting outside."

Shiori used the kunai and cut the ropes, "Sumi's here too! I thought she was safe at home."

"Well she's not, so go outside now."

"How did you?"

"That's a question for another time, just don't forget our mission... keep Sumi safe."

"Keep her happy... Setoru, what are planning?"

The other boy just smirked, "Remember your part of the mission, she only needs one brother to look after her... now go."

Shiori was hesitant at first, he had a bad feeling about leaving his brother alone with these people, but he left anyway; doing what Setoru wished.

* * *

Once he was outsidehe saw Sumi waiting like she was told to near by.

"Shiori! Are you ok, they didn't hurt you right? Where's Setoru?"

"I can't talk here we need to move now!" Shiori grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the woods away from the base.

"Wait! What's... what's going on Shiori where are we going?"

"Away from here, brother is definitely going to do something."

"But if we go back that way we'll run into Dad."

Shiori immediately stopped causing Sumi to bump into his back, "Dad is here?"

"Ouch! And yeah he's looking for both Setoru and you... and possible me now too since I kind of ran away looking for Setoru myself."

"Great! Just great!"

"Why what's wrong? Why didn't Setoru come out with you?"

"Look I'm taking you to Dad... then I'm going back to help him!"

"No you're not," both teens looked ahead of themselves, a couple trees ahead of them stood their Father.

"Dad... um long time no-."

"Don't even Shiori, when we return home all 4 of us are having a long talk. Chishou!"

"Yeah Uchiha."

'_Who the hell is he?' _Shiori sized up the other man.

"Stay with these two, I'm going ahead after Setoru; make sure they both stay in your sight or I will kill you," Sasuke firmly stated then disappeared in the direction the kids came from.

"You heard him... both of you are not to move out of my sight," Chishou smirked, trying to push his authority around.

Shiori looked to his sister, "Who is this guy?"

"He's an assassin from Rock... he's not very smart."

"Good... it will be east to get away from him then."

"Hey what are you two whispering about over there huh?"

Both teens smiled at him, "We're not discussing anything important."

'_Oh they definitely are up to something.'_

* * *

"Setoru... it's quite a surprise seeing you here, where are Itachi and Kisame?"

Setoru didn't answer. "Oh... I see, you're still angry over the whole situation with your Mother. Like Father like son, you intend to kill me then?" Still the boy did not say a word; however, his glare hardened toward the man across the room.

"You killed my Mother and threatened to take my brother's life as well. I won't have this, your life will end here," Setoru picked up the kunai he had thrown to Shiori earlier, pointing it towards the man.

"Hayato... leave the room."

"Are you sure boss?"

The medic nodded motioning for the others to leave as well, "It only takes one person to perform the jutsu."

After the others left he turned preparing for the fight with the oldest Uchiha heir.

"You're foolish to act so confidently, I will not allow you to bring Orochimaru back!"

"I don't need your permission boy."

'**Kabuto... I want a body now!'**

'_I now my lord you soon shall have one.'_

'_He's talking to someone in his head?' _Setoru activated his Sharingan, '_He has two different chakra signatures in his bady... no, he couldn't!' _"How did you do it?"

"Do what Setoru-kun?"

"Fuse your body with Orochimaru's."

Kabuto's shock said it all, "How did you?"

"I can read minds."

"What...how... the Sharingan."

'**Kabuto! I want his body.'**

'_Of course my lord.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok two things I want to clarify. One: In the beginning of this chapter when Shiori is in the room with the man ****from sound Setoru is there also, just hiding...he's the one telling Shiori to shut his mouth(In thought not word). The little hour before thing is just to show how he got there.  
And number Two: Now the Setoru's Sharingan has evoled whenever he uses it he can sligtly read peoples thoughts, since the Sharingan plays mind tricks anyway I thought that would be a cool thing to add. **

**I finally got my computer fix so i've already start on chapter 39...and I'm thinking there maybe only one more chapter after that.**

**Tell me what you think of it!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

**Demon voices and Orochimaru.**

**Ok I changed my mind THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Some one sugguested that I write a third story about this...tell me what you think after you read this LAST CHAPTER! I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that the 'mission' Setoru kept refering to was revealed in the last chapter if you forgot what is was it's in a previous chapter way back when Setoru and Setsumi were talking right after Shiori was tied to the tree.**

* * *

"If you truly can read others minds, then you know what he has asked of me," Kabuto smirked. His skin started to become scaly and ghost white, his grey hair began to grow down to the middle of his back. Fangs over lapped his upper and lower lips and what appeared to be a forked tongue jetted out between them.

"**Well? Do you like my true form boy?"**

"You experimented on yourself to become stronger in order to try and defeat me? Or you did to allow Orochimaru to have a body in case you never were able to obtain one?"

"**I don't need to try... I will defeat you and Lord Orochimaru will be resurrected!"**

Setoru's Sharingan began to spin, "I don't even need my full strength to beat you." The black marks of the seal had already started moving across his pale skin. He immediately went straight to stage 2, wishing to finish quickly. His skin turn an eerie grey color, a light purple cross appeared in the middle of his forehead. His short black hair rapidly grew, his bangs nearly covering his face; the only thing that could be seen was his bloodline trait.

"**You look like your Father."**

"**So I've heard... I'm tired of talking, we finished this now."**

"**Which demon will win boy?" **

"**It doesn't matter if I win or not... I will kill you, my life means nothing; my purpose in this life is to avenge my Mother and protect my brother and sister."**

"**And I will laugh when Lord Orochimaru uses your body to kill those precious to you."**

Setoru's already rising chakra spiked to a visible level, no more words were spoken between the two. Kabuto performed several hands knowing full well that Setoru could clearly copy them... his normal blue chakra that could server nerves in any part of a man's body, was now black chakra. _'One touch and he will die, then I'll perform your jutsu my lord.'_

**'Excellent.'**

Setoru didn't seem disturbed by the information he has just obtained. Without performing and hand signs the chidori appeared in his left hand,_' I will not survive this fight, but taking him out is all that matters... that is my mission.'_

A second chidori appeared in his right hand also,_ 'Mother... I'm sorry... I can't obey your wishes. If I didn't put this all on my shoulders alone... then I couldn't protect them from this monster. I only hope you can forgive me.'_ With this last thought both men charged towards the other.

* * *

"Sumi you ok?"

"Heehee yup, getting away from him was easier then I thought."

_'Yeah... I just hope we're not too late.'_

Both teens felt a surge of massive chakra a few miles ahead of them the after shock nearly threw both of them out of the trees they were in.

"Sh-Shiori that was Setoru's chakra... but... I can't sense him anymore!" she panicked.

"It's alright Sumi, he's probably just masking his chakra that's all!" Shiori tried to calm her down.

"But... but what if!"

"Just calm down we'll go find him, ok?" she nodded and they raced off.

Sasuke was a few miles ahead of them but not close enough to actually see what was happening. He felt his heart stop when his son's chakra came his way in that large amount...than nothing at all.

_'No! Don't let it be to late.'_

He made way into the now cleared out field, trees and rubble lay everywhere. He could make-out several bodies laying still in the mess, he was relieved when he approached them to discover they were sound shinobi.

_'The whole base was destroyed in the blast. The men, prisoners, and the experiments are all dead but...where's Kabuto and Setoru?'_

"The whole base is gone!"

"Shiori I can't sense him."

"Sis I told he probably masked his chakra."

"No! It never mattered how good both of you were with masking your chakra, I could always sense you!"

"look at me... we will find him... we will find him."

Sasuke had found what use be the tunnel to the underground base. Following what he of the path, he found more dead men. One room caught his attention, the door was completely gone. The first thing he saw when he walked in was a charred body near the back wall, or what was left of the wall. He slowly approached it fearing the worst, _'Setoru!' _the body was so badly burned he couldn't identify it properly. _'Wait! These marks are made from the chidori... that means this is!'_

* * *

Setsumi and Shiori sensed their Father's chakra inside the base, they raced inside without thinking about what might happen. When they walked into the alter chamber, Shiori noticed their Father was standing over a dead body, "D-Dad?"

_'Shiori... Setsumi.'_

Sumi wasn't paying attention to either of them at the moment, she was looking on the other side of the room. "Set-Set...SETORU!!" she screamed running over to her brother's body. He seemed untouched, there was no marks of him... yet he wasn't moving.

_'No! Setoru!' _Shiori ran over as well.

Sumi was at her brother's side, tears streamed down her face, "Setoru please... t-this isn't funny... please get up! Open your eyes and get up!" she screamed shaking him.

_'He knew... he knew he was going to die and yet he still stayed! All for the mission...he expects me to be able to do my part... look at her! I can't make her happy now that you're gone you idiot! You'd think that you planned it this way. Why... why did you think it was ok to die? What gave you that right!'_

"_**Setsumi only needs one brother to look out for her... now go!"**_

_'Some people can live with loosing a sibling,' _Shiori watched his sister crying over their brother's body, _'But not our little sister, she needs both of us to look after her.' _Shiori looked to his Father for answers, Sasuke had not moved from across the room.

_'He's...gone. I failed...again.' _He was on the edge of sanity right now, he was having flashbacks of his genin days with team 7 and Sakura...and when the kids were little, mostly images of Setoru passed in his mind. _'Why is this happening!? We... we just got him back, he can't be gone!'_

Sumi didn't know what to do, she knew Setoru was dead but she didn't want to believe it. She looked to Shiori but he looked just as distraught as she did... then she turned to her Father. "You promised... you promised he'd be ok!" New tears started to form in her eyes.

"Setsumi... I."

"He knew."

Sasuke looked to Shiori, "He knew this was going to happen but he did it anyway...to protect us."

"How can you say that! He's our brother!"

"And that's why I'm saying it! Because he's our brother he did this! To protect us from Kabuto... that was his plan the whole time. That's why he went to Akatsuki to get the strength he needed to kill him."

"But he wasn't suppose to die!"

"Both of you stop it!" both teens turned to their Father, "This is why he did this... he knew as a team you could not defeat him. Setoru made his decision to do this alone when Kabuto appeared in the village...we just never knew."

* * *

They didn't know what to do now, a few hours after the discovery the teams that were sent out to find Shiori entered the ruined base. They were shocked to see who was there... and that Setoru had died killing Kabuto. With the additional members of leaf there they were able to retrieve his body and bring it back home.

Once they arrived, they informed the Hokage of what happened during their time away form the village. Needless to say he was quite upset with the outcome of this news. Both Shiori and Setsumi locked themselves in their rooms yet again and would not come out for anything. Sasuke tried several times to coax them out... yet everything he tried failed. The only time they left and entered the village was for Setoru's funeral, during the ceremony they refused to talk to anyone.

_'God I hate this... why are all of them saying they're sorry? It's not like they mean it, they all hated Setoru because he looked just like Dad.' _Shiori laughed at that thought, _'He always hated to be told that... but you know what bro, no matter how much you tried to deny it... you were wrong. You do look just like him, even acted like him too. I was always afraid to tell you that, and now that I think about it... I don't know why I was. I always used to make you mad, what was one more thing huh?'_

Shiori looked over to his sister, she was standing in between both their Father and him... crying her eyes out again.

He pulled her towards his side trying to comfort her as much as he could with all these people staring at them. _'Now you listen here bro... you did your part for now, and I'll keep my part of our mission; but just cause you're dead don't get you off the hook! You still have to protect her, so don't be get comfortable where ever you are... cause you know her just as well as I do, you know she's danger-pron.'_

_'Why did he do it? Why couldn't he just be selfish and think of just himself and not us for once! Shiori and I need you Setoru, who's going to stop our fights? You know Dad was never good at doing it right, he's looses his temper to fast. And... who's going to help Shiori with all his pranks of the villagers? I was never good at them, you said so yourself that I was the good one of the 3 of us. Even though you were the oldest... I was suppose to look after you to make sure you didn't get into to much trouble, Momma asked that of me; and I couldn't do it. I'm a medical-nin! I'm suppose to help the injured and dying, but I couldn't get to you fast enough. Why did you tell me to stay when you went after Shiori? I could have help, I could have done more then run away! Look at all of them Setoru,' _Sumi glared at the people placing flowers near the picture of her brother, _'They act as if they cared for you... but they didn't know you. Not like we did, know one knows you better then Shiori and me. Not even Daddy... I miss you so much already. Why did you leave us? Momma must have really missed you... to ask you do to go to her now, because if you think we'll be ok without you... you're wrong, I wish I could tell you that. I mean, I'm only 14! Who's going to help Shiori protect me from all the boys of the village when I get older huh, cause you know he sucks as a bodyguard. Heehee, he doesn't have the famous Uchiha glare down just yet, not like you did. Who's going to be with us when we take to jounin exam next month? Shiori still needs help with his jutsu, you said he was unstable... I guess I have to do it. We have to help each other now... as if you were never here.'_

It rained the day he was buried, just like when his Mother was, Naruto couldn't help but smile. "I guess Sakura is trying to express her pain too."

"Why do you say that Dobe?"

"A Mother would be very sad at the loss of a child, just because she is dead doesn't mean she can't cry."

"Yeah... I guess you're right... for once."

"Hey! What was that?"

"Nothing Dobe... nothing at all."

* * *

Setoru was buried next to his Mother, that way Shiori and Setsumi could always visit him. Everyone left the grounds after the ceremony was over, all except the rookie 8 and Gai's team... and the kids. The younger children were getting tired so their parents took them home shortly after.

"Hey...Teme."

Sasuke turned his head slightly acknowledging his friend, "If you know...ever need to talk..."

"I know Dobe." He turned back to look at his kids, who were standing in front of the graves. "Hey Naruto," the blond looked back at him, "Thanks."

"No problem Sasuke." With that said he left with his wife and children, even if it wasn't said and truce was finally settled between the two most power shinobi in the village. (By not calling each other those childish names any longer. Finally growing into adults. Even though they are in like their 30s already.)

_'I hope Mom's chewing you out up there bro. She never got to when we were babies it's about time she got to be a Mother to at least one of us. Maybe you can take all her nagging before we get up there... which won't be for I know over 60 years! I know she has a lot to say to me. Just be good till we see you again ok? Say hi to the rest of the family for us too, you know both sides.' _Shiori smirked.

_'I'll try and get stronger ok Setoru? You would say Shiori needs me more than you do, and we know he needs a lot of help right? I want to know all about Mom, tell me if she's a beautiful and everyone says she was. You're the only one that gets to see her... for now. But I swear, we won't be there for a long time! So enjoy her company till we see you again, ok? I'll miss you beating Shiori's butt in training, maybe I can get him better, you think?'_

"Shiori! Setsumi!" They turned to their Father, "You ready to go home? You can come back tomorrow."

"Yeah Dad."

"Yes Daddy."

Sasuke turned and started walking down the hill, they quickly sprinted to his side, Sumi latched onto his arm giving him her best smile.

"Hey Dad...can we have ramen for dinner?"

"No! I refuse to eat that stuff!"

"Well what do you want than sis?" he glared knowing she was going to get her way, she always did.

"Oden!"

"Ew."

Sasuke chuckled, "You two will never agree on anything will you?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Well let's make it even... Oden for Sumi, Ramen for Shiori, deal?"

"Deal!" they both stated at the same time.

"At least that's one thing you agree on."

* * *

"It looks like they will be fine, what do you think?"

"It's as it should be, she only needed one of us."

Setoru stood next to his grave watching his family walk away. A woman much older stood not to far away from him. "They won't forget what you did, they will always miss you."

"They should move on, it's not as if I could go back."

"Where did this attitude come from? I surely did not leave it with you. You must have be around your Father to much, maybe it wasn't a good idea that he was your sensei," the woman giggled.

Setoru turned to her, "If he had not decided to stay when he discovered our existence do you think I would have been this way?"

"I think you would have grown into a very nice man, but you still would have did what you did. You love your brother and sister, that much is certain. That's the part of your personality you got from me," she smiled stepping out of the shade of the tree that bore her name.

Setoru rolled his eyes, a slight blush to his face, "Mother."

"What? I merely state truth my dear son, you think you received such prowess from your Father? Your strength and looks yes, but not your heart or your conscience I'm afraid." she giggled again. She suddenly became very serious, "You can't really wish for them to forget you? Can you?"

"It can't be good to dwell on the past."

"Such words from the boy how wanted revenge his whole life for his Mother?"

"That was different."

"I don't see a difference," she approached him.

"I knew what would happen."

"And you still did it. But you didn't answer my question."

"No, I don't want them to forget me. But I know them better then anyone else... they won't forget. I only hope Shiori keeps his part of the mission."

"You know you left him with the hard part right... give him time. It might not be the way you planned it, but they will help each other." she smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Is it time to leave them Mother?"

"If you want to go we can go... there are several people who wish to meet you."

"I don't think I'm worthy enough too."

"I think both your Grandmothers would be very upset not to meet their first grandson." she smiled pulling him away from the graves.

"Of course Mother."

That night both Shiori and Setsumi had dreams of Setoru surrounded by many different yet almost familiar people. They both noticed standing by his side was a woman in her 30s with long pink hair and green eyes smiling at them. Setoru seemed happy though he wasn't smiling they knew he was, after all he was their brother. Who else knew him better... right?

Setoru Uchiha

Beloved

Brother

&

Son

You Are Gone

But Never Will You Be Forgotten

* * *

**Note: So What do you think of this story? One of my friends that was reading this guess way back in like chapter 12 that I was going to kill Setoru, tell me what you think! And I really want to know if you want me to contiue with a new story. If not I will be finishing my other two stories I am working on, which are not Naruto stories, but I think they are still good. And don't worry, I will be writting other stories with the kids later on. Just they may be a little different...not image wise, but for example; Setsumi may not be the same age as the boys. I already have a few ideas on a few stories. **

**So thank you to all my loyal readers for staying with me this whole time, and tell me what you think...see you soon!**


End file.
